Saving Keith: Traveling with Death
by LePugly
Summary: Katelyn just diagnosed with lymphoma(cancer) felt her whole world falling apart. But after a strange man visits her in the hospital giving her a strange locket, that causes her to jump through the past and future of a Time Lord that seems to know her all to well. ((Kate/Doctor slight Kate/Captain Jack))
1. Diagnosed

A nurse is helping a girl about twenty-three put on a simple grey t-shirt as they stand in a disheveled hospital room. The girl is staring blankly ahead not listening to the nurse's rambling. Her thoughts where more occupied with the news she had received during her long hospital visit.

"Three weeks of this place must have driven you mad, and we normally don't get people your age here either. Must of been down right boring." The girl nodded her headed finally listening to the nurse. "So what are you gonna do now? Are you going home to tell your parents?" The nurse grabbed her pants off the bed and helped her into them as well.

"N-No not just yet." The girls held the bed for support to weak to stand on her own for to long. "I need to get better."

"Oh honey, you're gonna be weak for at least two weeks at best." The girl felt uncomfortable under the nurse pleading gaze.

"Um I ne-need to go to the bathroom." She shuffled away from the nurse to the small restroom attached to her hospital room.

It was cleaner than the room itself from lack of use, in those long three weeks. The girl locking the door behind her made herself stand straight in front of the sink and looked at her self for the first time in the small mirror. Her skin was far paler than she remembered, almost ghostly white all except for some pink on her cheeks giving her the look of a painted corpse. She had lost some weight as well but nothing resembling a skeleton by any standards. She smiled thinking: _That's one way to lose a couple of pounds._ She ran both her hands through her short dark brown hair, not at all styled in it usual pixie cut and rather resembling a pompadour style instead. Sighing she then checked her no longer blood-shot eyes to find them white and her irises a chocolate-brown. Feeling light-headed she sat herself on the toilet quickly not wanting to give the nurse an excuse to keep her here any longer.

"Miss Keith?" _Speak of the devil_, she thought as the nurse continued to talk through the door. "A gentleman is here to take you and your belongings down to the lobby, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am." She got up and went back to hospital room where Katelyn is greeted by a man with grey hair and a very fancy suit for a hospital worker. "Um, hello there." She warily moved towards the man.

"Hello Katelyn," It was weird the way he looked at her it was, as if he was looking at a familiar face. _Probably thinks I look like his granddaughter._ " Your chariot, Miss."He bowed dramatically gesturing to the wheel chair that looked as if it belongs to a museum.

"Thank you, Sir."She chuckled at the strange man, and sat in the wheelchair.

"Here is your purse," the nurse placed the plain black bag in her lap. ", you got her from here?"

"Oh yes ma'am we are going to be right as rain, right Katelyn?" Katleyn now noticed his accent as something close to British or Scottish it was hard to tell.

"Yeah, right as, um, rain..." She hated how words seemed to escape her when she needed them.

"Alright then, off we go." He backed into the corridor and steered her to the elevator.

Katelyn didn't particularly want to talk to the man, mostly because of her antisocial nature, but more for the feeling that this man was not who he said he was. He was wearing a suit which was very unusual for this small hick town, in fact only certain times can a man be seen in a suit around Pire, Alabama.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She blurted out. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Did I lose something?" He stopped the wheelchair briefly to give him self a once over. "Is it a button, I am always losing those."

"No, I-I had thought, well you are all dressed up and men don't dress up here except for church and..." He laughs and starts pushing the wheelchair again.

"Always such a positive thoughts, you have."

"Sorry, been in a depressing enviroment lately."

"Yes, diagnosed with cancer, lyme something?"

"Uh, how do you know this? Is there no patient con-confiden- Oh you know what I mean?" He chuckled, much to Katelyn's displeasure.

"You told me, well you will tell me." He pushes the down button on the elevator, which popped open immedately."Careful there is a bump."

"Wha-Ow!" The bump was a lot rougher than she thought causing her to yell out in pain at the sudden bounce of her ribcage again the armrest on the wheelchair. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing just old man gibberish, by the way has anyone given you on of these yet?" He pulled a necklace from his coat pocket, and dangled it in front of her face.

It was a peculiar necklace, the chain was a simple bronze curb chain with a circular bronze pendant attached. The pendant had a strange amount of circles that over lapped each other, along with lines and small dots scattered about the design, and in the middle was a the strangest blue stone. It wasn't a Lapis, it was much duller a darker but still had a gem like shine to it. Katelyn couldn't help but feel drawn to the strange trinket.

"What is it one of those don't give up hope necklaces?" She asked finally taking the necklace from the man.

"Yes, that would be one way to put it." The elevators door opened and he without warning pushed them out of the elevator once again causing her pain in her ribcage.

"Can you not hit every bump in this place, just what kind of Candy Striper are you?" Katelyn growled.

"Sorry, just had the chest tube removed didn't you, and I never said I was one." He steered them towards the main lobby.

"What are you then, not a nurse obviously, to well dressed."

"Why thank you." They stopped abruptly at the exit doors. "Really two thousand thirteen and still no automatic doors in this hospital? No wonder you hate this place." He began searched his jacket again.

"I don't hate this place." He brandishes a slender wand like device and waves it at the doors making a high pitch noise.

"Not now but you will." The doors open with a bang, causing Katelyn to jump. "Ah yes here we go, you called Max I assume." He asked pushing her out into the crisp fall air.

"Okay stop!" She grabs for a the brake on her wheelchair causing the wheelchair to stop. "Who are you? How do you know Max and oh my gawd you are freaking me out!" She yelled at the strange man in the suit. "You have got some explaining to do, Sir, or I swear I'm yelling for help."

"You are already yelling I don't think anyone would notice a difference." The man said exasperated.

"Kate?" Katelyn quickly looked away from the strange man to see her friend Max standing beside her yellow nineteen seventy Volkswagen Beetle. Max was supporting his usual army shirt and cargo pants, and stood at his normal height of five foot six, three inches shorter than Katelyn. "Who you talking too?"

"I was-" but when she turned back the man was gone. "You know what I have no idea. by the way how did you get my car?" She asked remembering her keys should have been at her locker at work.

"One of your co-workers brought them to your apartment, I was getting my mail when he tried giving them to Stacey." Just mentioning the idiot blonde landlord made Katelyn's skin crawl let anyone the thought of her having touch any of her positions.

"My hero, now do me a favor and rescue me from this antique of a chair." Max laughed but helped her none the less.

* * *

After a quick stop at the Mc Donalds drive through for some fries, they made it to their apartment complex, and with help from Max, Katelyn successfully made it up the stairs and to her couch in under thirty minutes.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay by yourself tonight?" Max asked after he set up all the things she would need for the night on the couch, including her trusty purple waste basket and tv remote within reach.

"I'll be fine just like New Years all over again." She teased about her first drunken experience.

"Yeah, well I stayed with you that night." Max was still unconvinced.

"Go if I can survive three weeks in the hospital by myself I think my apartment will be much easier."

"Fine, but you call me if anything, and I mean anything happens. You so much as sneeze I wanna hear my Breaking Bad ringtone go off."

"What happened to the Harry Potter one?"

"You tell me Kate-senberg?" He bent over gave her ca quick kiss on the forehead." but I'm serious call me if you need anything." Katelyn simply smiled at him before letting her head fall back on to her pillow and embraced sleep.

* * *

**Thank all of you for reading, this is just a side project for me while I'm on Chemo so forgive my horrible grammar.**


	2. Pop goes the Katelyn

**Happy New Year everyone! Once again I apologize for my horrible grammar, and hope you enjoy the story. Also thank you for all the favorites and follows. **

* * *

At one in the morning Katelyn woke, her body shivered uncontrollably as she sat up. She knew she shouldn't have let Max go back to his apartment but she didn't want him to see her this way. It was fine for the nurses to see her in such a feeble state but for Max to she her upchucking in to her small wastebasket this morning would have been mortifying. Not wanting to see her french fries for the second time Katelyn quickly tied off the bag in the waste basket and tossed it near the door, and made her way to the bathroom. She smiled to her self when she saw Max had set out her pills next to the sink for her, along with a note.

_Kate,_

_ Take these as soon as you can. The smallest is for nausea, blue is for your stomach lining, and red is for your poop. Call me if you suddenly gone colorblind. _

_ Max :)_

_P.s. Purse is on the table._

Katelyn still smiling took the pills as instructed before heading back out into her living room slash kitchen. Just as Max wrote her purse was sitting neatly on her kitchen table. She emptied the purse contents on to the table not wanting to dig through fearing she might stick herself on a pin, but when the contents were emptied onto the table she found herself starring once again at the strange necklace the man had given her at the hospital. Mesmerized by the necklace she forgot what she had searched for in the purse.

"Is blue even the color for my cancer?" She asked the empty apartment. "I could have sworn that nurse said it was something brighter... and I'm talking to myself again." She sighed and made her way to her bedroom deciding to change into something more comfortable now that she was going to spending more time at home.

She had decided to wear her Walking Dead t-shirt and black leggings, but after trying them on she found that they to no longer fit her. Katelyn now tried again from all the moving about gave up on finding clothes that would fit her and instead focused her attention on the necklace again. She let her index finger trace the overlapping circle until finally she put the odd piece of jewelry around her neck. She admired how the necklace seemed to fit just perfectly around her neck. Not to low where it would aggravate her breast and not to high where she would feel it choking her.

It was then she felt the tightening sensation in her throat, thinking it was her stomach protesting the pills she had just taken, Katelyn hurried to the bathroom only making it to the sink before feeling her throat closed in on her. She held onto the bathroom counter for her dear life as what she thought was nausea from the chemotherapy coursed through her body. As she struggled to breathe she heard a popping noise as if some had just squeezed the life out of a large packaging closed her eyes praying this would all go away, the tightening in her throat, the churning stomach, and the deep searing pain it her head, until it did.

Shaken by the experience Katelyn was not eager to open her eyes just yet, in fact she had been very content on staying hunched over her bathroom sink, if only it had stayed her bathroom sink.

"Katie, I was wondering when you would show up." A cheerful voice said in front of her causing her head look up. There instead of her bathroom mirror was a group of people staring at her in what looked to be a hotel lobby. "Oh, I told them you would be popping in any day now. Ha popping in, see what I did there." A man wearing what Katelyn considered grandpa clothes, said to a blonde man and ginger woman. She matched the mans voice to the one who called her Katie.

"How did she get here?" A guy the same age as Katelyn with curly hair and glasses asked.

"We didn't just pop in here like she did, did we?" A Indian woman in scrubs asked looking between Katelyn and the grandpa stylist.

"Well who ever she is I surrender." A rat faced looking man said brandishing a white napkin in as a flag, at the still silent Katelyn.

"There is no need for that." The grandpa stylist forced the rat faced man's hand away from Katelyn's face and came around the reception desk she had been standing behind. "Oh look at you, is this a new?" He ran a hand through Katelyn's short black hair.

"Um, Doctor?" The blonde man said looking between her and the man now fondling her hair.

"I mean, I love your brown one but this one feels so real." The man ignored his blonde friend.

"Doctor, I think you should stop, it's not her." The blonde pleaded.

"What are you on about Rory, this obviously my Katie, I believe I would know my Katie when I see her." As if matters couldn't get worse the man embraced her, causing Katelyn's very strict no touchie policy for strangers to go right out the window. Afraid for her life and not knowing any way out of this strange man's grasp she stepped hard on the man's foot causing him to yelp in pain and let go of her.

"Oh that's Katelyn alright, Doctor, just not the right timing as usual." The Ginger said laughing.

"Ow that really hurt." the doctor exclaimed hopping around on one foot. "Why would you do that?"

"Why would a stranger call me Katie and fondle me in front of more strangers?" Katelyn argued back no longer in shock, but still very confused by the ordeal.

"I didn't fondle you."

"Yeah you kinda did, Doctor, in fact you always do." The ginger spoke up.

"I do no such thing Amy." He argued back.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Katelyn finally shouted having enough of this back in forth banter. "You blonde what did you mean when you said it's not her?"

"Well I-I meant that you wh-wheren't the same Katelyn we saw a week ago." He stuttered.

"A week ago, but I was in the hospital a week ago, and I certainly would have remembered meeting bow tie over here." She gestured to the one they called Doctor. "So let's try that again."

"You are Katelyn Keith you are twenty-three years old american girl and you have just been diagnosed with lymphoma. I'm the Doctor, and this is not my first time meeting you. There is so much more to explain but right now I need to get you out of here." There was silence among the group before Katelyn finally spoke again.

"Okay lead the way, Doc."


	3. Nope

**Thank you all for your follows and favorites! Hope you all like this one and if you have any questions message me or review. :)**

**P.s. I picture Katelyn as Ginnifer Goodwin and Max is Dave Franco.**

* * *

"So that's Katelyn at the beginning? Never meet you before this, or us?" Rory asked as they climbed up the stairs. The Doctor looked back over his shoulder at the said girl as she struggled to keep up with the group. He wanted so badly to help her knowing the pain she was in, but also knew she would reject him. Instead he turned his frustration on Rory.

"Yes, Rory, weren't you paying attention." The Doctor answered bitterly. "Honestly you where both at the Pandorica."

"Did that even happen?"

"No offense, but I rather you two shut up about me and get a move on." Katelyn interrupted gasping for air as she leaned against the railing. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I agree with her, let's just get out of here." The guy with glasses said going back down the stairs to help her. "Asthma?" He produced an inhaler from his hoodie pocket.

"Nah, the doctor thought so before, but turned out to be cancer. I'll still take a hit if your still offering." She accepted the inhaler letting her take a few puffs before handing it back. "Thanks anything helps right now."

"Howie by the way." He let her lean against him as they made it up the steps."

"Katelyn, for my sake don't blog about this." He chuckles.

"You can tell?"

"Bloggers, we stick together don't we, though if I hadn't fell asleep with my contacts in your glasses would be like reading glasses compared to mine."

"When did I say asthma, it's never asthma?" The Doctor descended the stairs and shouldered Howie away from Katelyn, he was not particularly fond of their closeness.

"My doctor said it not you, stupid." The doctor laughed clapping his hand together.

"Ah there's my Katie, always calling me Steeewpid." He mimicked her southern accent horribly. He was going to do a few more but stopped himself when he saw the look she was giving him. "Right..." He instead hurried back to leading the group knowing that look often ment trouble for him if he had continued. "We'll just pop back in to the TARDIS, I'll do a planet wide diagnostic sweep, and then we'll have a sing-song." His voice dropped off seeing the empty landing.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Amy inquired. "You parked it there didn't you?"

The Doctor went up another flight of stairs looking around wildly.

"What's a Tardis?" Howie asked helping Katelyn on to the landing as well.

"Our way out, and it's gone." Rory leaned against the railing rubbing his face with both his hands.

"So is like a teleporter, a port key?" Katelyn asked joining him on the railing.

"No more of a-" but Rory stopped explaining when the music began playing.

"Okay this is bad." The Doctor said coming back to the group. _How can elevator music be bad?_ Katelyn thought. "I don't know how bad, but certainly we're three buses, a long walk, and eight quid in a taxi from good." _Alright defently didn't understand a word of that._ "Are there any more of you?" He asked the Indian nurse.

"Joe, but he's tied up right now." She answered.

"Doing what?"

"No, I mean he's tied up, right now."

"Wut?" Katelyn blurted out. "Yall be tieing people up in this place." She moved closer to Rory. "Have yall never watched a horror movie ever?"

* * *

The Doctor entered a room that had laughter emitting laughter, once he was a few paces in the room fell silent. Katelyn peered over Rory's shoulder to see a room full of dummies staring at the Doctor. He moved to the only table with a human sitting at it.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself to Joe.

"We're going to die here." Joe said in a crazed voice.

"Nope." Katelyn turned on her heel and abruptly walked out of the room. She wasn't entirely sure if she should leave the group knowing first rule in horror films is never go anywhere alone, but truly this wasn't a horror movie. _No it's just a hotel that you magically appeared in, with strange people who say they know you, and a man who says everyone is going to die while he's tied up in a room full of dolls..._"What did I do enter the Twilight Zone." She grumbled as she opened a door, in it was a tarantula the size of the bed, she closed the door and laughed._ Found Weasley's room_. She tried another door only to see a giant wheel of cheese. _This is starting to get ridiculous._ She moved a few more doors down. She opened the door expecting to see another stupid fear,but instead she finds herself facing the door adjacent to it . Confused she tries to remember how she had turned around. She looked down at her hand that was still holding the doorknob. She let go of the knob with a groan, her knuckles where scuffed and bleeding.

"What the hell?" She examined the hand closely, it looked like she had punched a wall. She went to open the door again but stopped when she heard the Doctor calling her name.

"Katelyn, answer me!" His panicked voice echoed through the hallways.

"I-I'm he-here Doctor." She tried to call back calmly but failed as choked back a sob. In less than a second the Doctor appeared in the hallway. "I can't remember what happened, I opened this door." She pointed to where the door had been only for it to be replaced by a blank wall. "It's gone?" The Doctor paid no mind to the fact the door was missing, instead he brought Katelyn into an embrace, kissing her forehead as he did.

"Why do I always have to chase after you." He sighed still not letting go. "I promise I will get you out of here, but please don't leave the group anymore." She wanted to push this strange man away again but the concern in his voice made her stop. She wasn't used to hearing someone sound so afraid of losing her.

"What happened?" She asked gently backing away from the Doctor.

"We heard you scream, just after we found Joe's body."

"Yeah I walked out of the room as soon as he said we are all gonna die."

"Yes, but you have been missing since then. We took Joe out of the room to go find you, but we instead found what is controlling this place."

"So you found the Manager?"

"No a Space Minotaur."

"Uh Katelyn doesn't compute, a space what?" The Doctor let's go of her realizing he had held her far to long.

"Oh right you weren't there when I explained it, right. We are in what looks like an eighties hotel in space, with changing rooms filled with people's greatest fears, and now a minotaur that takes people's souls after they see their room." He explained rather quickly.

"..." She stared at him for some time before speaking again. "So that's why the door disappeared, but I can't remember what was in it and look at my hand." She puts the her injured hand up in between them. The Doctor takes her hand gently examining it. "Can you fix it, or do you just like being called Doctor."

"Yes I can, and yes I do, but I don't want you to slap me, so I'll let Rory patch you up." He grabbed her other hand and lead her down the hall. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"So have you seen some twin in blue dresses yet." She asked after the went down their third hallway.

"You and your references, do they ever stop." He smiled fondly at her.

"It's how I cope, but I will stop in the name of love." She smirked at him before taking the lead.


	4. A Nerd and a Geek

**Oh my goodness you guys are awesome! Thank you all for reading and expecially all those who have wished me well on my treatments! Hope you guys like this chapter, as always message or review any questions!**

* * *

The Doctor and Katelyn entered the restaurant, she took notice that the dummies had been moved, and were now lined up in the back. She could see Joe's body lying in front of them. A feeling of disgust over came her forcing her to look away.

"I'm gonna sit down." She said to the Doctor, and sat at the table with Rory. She didn't see the longing look that he gave her.

"Hey you okay?" Amy said appearing next to him, they both watched as Rory began examining Katelyn's hand. "Did something happen?"

"She doesn't remember, she was speaking of a door."

"So what you think it was her room?"

"Can't be sure, she hasn't shown any signs." The Doctor watched as Rita gave Rory a first-aid kit. "But it is strange that she can't remember the room, and her hand was injured." He patted Amy's shoulder and went to check Joe's body. by the table

Katelyn watched the Doctor pass the table, but stopped when she saw the look Rory was giving her. He smirked at her causing to her feel embarrassed.

"It's alright he makes everyone feel that way." He said finishing up the bandaging.

"Feel what, afraid for my life?" She laughed at him. "No offense but I don't trust that any of this is real and if my hand didn't hurt so bad I would say this is a dream." _Though it still could be._ "But even if this is a dream I would really appreciate you telling me how you three seem to know who I am."

"Right, don't know if I can." He looked worriedly at the Doctor.

"Fine I'll ask her." She gestures at Amy, who was talking to Gibbis.

"Listen all I can tell you is that you travel with the Doctor. Though you don't exactly end up at the right time." He explained.

"What is he exactly, this Doctor guy." She watched the Doctor wave what looking like a green flashlight over Joe's body. "He talks sometimes like he's not human."

"He's not, he's an alien, time lord actually, travels through space and time, saving people. He usually dragging someone along with him."

"Help yourself to tea. Guys, tea over here." Rita said passing the table

"Okay, so he's an alien does that mean Gibbis is alien too?" She question pointing at the rat faced man. "Cause that kinda seems more of the obious alien in the room." Rory chuckled nodding his head.

"I'm gonna talk to Amy okay, you wanna..." He motioned to the ginger.

"Nah, I'm good." She eyed Howie, who had been fiddling with the forks and knives on the table for some time. She leaves Rory and goes to sit with Howie.

"Hey, you okay." Katelyn patted Howie's shoulder before sitting.

"N-no." He stuttered, not looking up from the table.

"Did I miss something?" She glanced at Gibbis who was watching them closely. She leaned in closer to Howie so they could whisper. "Was it your room?" He nodded just enough for her to see. "Hey it's gonna be alright, I was just told this Doctor saves people. So he isn't gonna let anything happen to ya."

"Then why is Joe d-d-dead?" He whispered back.

"Well maybe he was to far gone?" Howie just shook his head before going back to the silverware.

"It's funny, you know just got over this d-damn stuttering and now look at me, about to die in a space hotel. I just wanna be back home on my blog."

"Don't talk like that we are going to make it out of here, have faith." He peered over his glasses at her.

"I wish I'd meet you before, you're probably the only girl that's ever been this nice to me."

"High school bitches got to you too?" She asked a strained smile on her face. "I had problems with them too, made fun of how boyish I was, but that's the past now. Most of them moved on got pregnant, some got there dream good, and got married."

"And what about you, what happened for you?"

"I got cancer."

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, I got cancer while the girls that made my life a living hell get everything I ever wanted." She groaned and put her face in her hands. "Sorry I'm just a little bitter about all of this. I had a long time to think this all over, but no one to express it to."

"Life just isn't fair for us nerds."

"Guess not." She had really started to like Howie, truthfully she liked how the moment he went to help her. It was strange how they seemed to click so well, but she guessed it was just because they had to deal with such similar experiences. "Though I prefer geek, if you please. Not smart enough to classify as a nerd." Katelyn said in a silly pompous voice, making both burst out laughing causing the group to look at them startled.

"Sorry." Howie apologized quickly, and went back to the silverware.

"Doctor, look at this. I found it in a corridor, I completely forgot I had it." Amy said looking away from the pair, giving the Doctor some pieces of paper. He bops her on the head with them, before reading them aloud.

"Er, my name is Lucy Hayward and I'm the last one left. It took Luke first. It got him on his first day, almost as soon as we arrived. It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could never have been anything else. I just saw mine. It was a gorilla from a book I'd read as a kid. My God, that thing used to terrify me. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter, like contractions. This is what happened to the others, and how lucky they were. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy." He paused before saying. "Praise him."

"Praise him." Howie blurts out immediately after him. The group turns looking at him in fear.

"What did you just say?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing. Praise him!" Howie says again almost like he vomited the words,and pushes off from the table

"This is what happened to Joe!" Gibbis panics pushing himself up from the table trying to put distance between him and Howie,who was now standing as well. Katelyn stands as well trying to calm Howie.

" God, it's going to come for me now." He says to her in fear.

"Everything is gonna be fine, he's not gonna get you." She said trying to calm him down.

"You'll lead it right here." Gibbis shouts at him.

"Shut up, you rat." Katelyn snaps at Gibbis, while Rory and Amy where trying to get his attention, saying Howie's name over and over again.

"I won't leave you. I promise you. You have my word on that." The Doctor attempting to calm him down as well.

"I don't want to get eaten." Howie says to the Doctor.

"Calm down." Amy says loud enough.

"He's going to lead the creature right here!" Gibbis shouts over all of them.

"You are not helping!" Katelyn shouts back at him her anger rising.

"Hold it!" The Doctor raise the green flashlight above his head, and a high pitch noise makes everyone stop arguing as they cover their ears from the horrible sound. "Thank you." He says putting the flashlight in his coat pocket.

"Don't you see? He'll lead it right here." Gibbis argues to the group.

"What do you suggest?" Rita asked him.

"Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course. Now, tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment. I'm saying if it were to find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go." He smiled and look to the group hopefully.

"No, we aren't going to do that. I would say be human, but clearly you aren't one and I don't mean because you're an alien. It's because you're a spineless coward." Katelyn scoffs, disgusted at him.

"All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed. Is that too much to ask?!" Gibbis pouts and sits down at the table again. _What does he mean conquered and oppressed? Why would anyone want that for themself?_

"It's okay. I'll stay with Howie. You take the others and go." Rita told the Doctor.

"No we stay together." The Doctor then moves to Gibbis. " Your civilisation is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, aggressive. It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished. Well, not today. No one else dies today. Right?" Gibbis nervously nodded. "Brilliant." He turns away from Gibbis to Howie, looping his arm around his shoulder. "Howie, any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them." They both sit at the table, Rita, Amy, and Rory as well while Katelyn stands next to Howie keeping a hand on his shoulder. Howie smiles sheepishly at her before turning back to the Doctor, who had been glowering at him.

"I hope my mum's all right, she's going to be wh-worried." He was quit a moment before a strange look crosses his face almost as if he was drugged.

"Howie? Howie?" He gives the doctor a lucid smile. "Howie you're next, we are all dead jealous. So tell us how do we get a piece of the action? Why is it possessing us?" Howie was giggling putting a finger to his lips.

"You guys have got all these distractions," Howie taps the side of his head, "all these obstacles. It be so much easier if you just let it go, you know? Clear the path. " He gestures wildly, making Katelyn move her hand away from his shoulder.

"You want it to find you even though you know what it's going to do?" Amy asked.

"Are you kidding? He's going to kill us all. How cool is that?" _This sound too much like a group of druggies talking. _Katelyn thought as the group left the table. "You get what I saying right, he could take us together." The Doctor grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from Howie into a huddle with the rest of the group.

"It's as I thought. It feeds on fear. Everything, the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us. So we have to resist it. Do whatever you have to. Cross your fingers, say a prayer, think of a basket of kittens, but do not give in to the fear. " He kept Katelyn close to him as he began to walk away from the group.

"Okay, but what are we actually going to do?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"We're going to catch ourselves a monster." The Doctor told the group with a coy smile.


	5. A Small Sacrifice to Save Many

**Oh yeah two chapters in one day! I apologize a head of time for any mistakes, and as always hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why can't I stay with him?" Katelyn asked the Doctor as the made their way up the stairs. "I don't want to leave Howie alone with that rat." The Doctor turned abruptly to face her.

"Why are you so interested in him? Has he said something to you...did something to you?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"He hasn't done anything wrong he's a good guy and rat face isn't. I don't trust the fool, and I don't want Howie to die." She crossed her arms over her chest not backing down as the Doctor got in her face.

"You like him?"

"More than I like you at the moment." She answered harshly. "I guess you can say us humans bond in certain circumstances, and right now I'm not trusting aliens."

"So you know what I am, Rory told you, but how much?"

"Not much just who you are what you do. Says you save people, prove it and I believe everything you say then on out." She shouldered past him heading up the stairs until they meet Rory.

"All I could find is a mop." Rory said when he saw them showing them said .

"Good job, you can wedge that in the door," The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Or give him a bath. Either way he's not going to be happy." Katelyn commented, her mood still bitter.

"Right well you stay with Rory." He leaned over the railing and shouts. "Gibbis start the broad cast!" Soon the halls were filled him the sound of Howie's voice praising this Minotaur. The Doctor heads of in a different direction towards where they where planning to capture the beast.

"So what has he said to you?" Rory asked after walking for a while.

"More of what he has accused." She scoffs. "Keeps getting all u in my face about Howie."

"Ah..."She stops walking looking at Rory confused.

"This doesn't surprise you, why?"

"It's not my place to say." He moved a little further away from her, when her confused look turn to one of anger. "Listen you and the Doctor, you two have something special, and though you may not see it now, he's just worried you will get hurt."

"I must get hurt a lot, with the way he acts." She pondered out loud.

"Well at least you don't die all the time." They went back to walking in silence.

" Rory, he's in!" They heard Amy yell as soon as they make it to a door with shower glass. Rory quickly slides the mop through the door handle. They both brace themself against the door waiting and listening to the Doctor.

"That's quite enough of that." The Doctor says right before the speaker cuts off."Nothing personal. I just think we should take things slowly. Get to know each other. You take people's most primal fears and pop it in a room. A tailor-made hell, just for them. Why?" There where growls coming from the room. _Probably the Minotaur._ "Did you say they take? Ah, what is that word? The guard? No, the warden? This is a prison."

"He understands it?" Katelyn whispered at Rory.

"Time lord." Was all Rory whispered back.

"So what are we, cell mates? Lunch? We are not ripe. This is what Joe said, that we weren't ready. So, what, what, you make us ready. You what? Replace? Replace what, fear? You have lived so long even your name is lost. You want this to stop. Because you are just instinct. Then tell me. Tell me how to fight you." But then the meeting was interrupted.

"My master, my lord. I'm here!" They heard Howie shout. "Oh, bring me death."

"Howie go back downstairs." Katelyn yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no! Rory, Katelyn, watch out!" The Doctor cried, but it was too late the Minotaur smashed the glass and door, knocking Rory out in the process. Katelyn on the other hand was just shoved to the ground hard, landing on her injured side. She screamed out in pain and shock, but didn't stop herself from getting up and following after the Minotaur.

"Where did he go." She heard the Doctor ask as she turned the corner, trying her best to follow the large beast. "Katelyn! Howie!" She heard Howie laugh and then a thud. The beast had got him.

* * *

The Doctor had just found Howie's glasses when he heard sobbing. He ran around the corner to see Katelyn sitting infront of Howie's body. Her face streaked with tears and there was a little puddle of sick on the ground next to her. She had over exerted her self running after just having chemo a few days ago. The Doctor kneeled down next to her placing the glasses in Howie's hand, and the gently brought Katelyn to back to her feet. Rory, Amy, and Rita approached the from behind them looking sadly at Howie's body. He shook his head telling them Howie was gone. Gibbis then appeared on the opposite end, fidgeting with the napkin.

"He got free. He overpowered me." He tried to plead.

"You liar!" Katelyn shouted and fought to get out of the Doctor's grasp. "It's because of you he's dead. You don't deserved to be saved."

"Katelyn stop you don't need to do this, he's not worth." The Doctor said pulling her futher away from Gibbis, and start walking her away.

" It might leave us alone now. Maybe now we'll be safe. Wait!" Gibbis begged following them.

* * *

Katelyn and the Doctor stared at the photo of Howie on the wall. It read Howard Spragg those Mean Girls. It was then Rory walked up to them.

"Have you found your room yet?" The Doctor asked him looking away from the photo finally.

"No, no, is that good or bad?" Rory questioned back.

"Maybe you're not scared of anything."

"Well, after all the time I spent with you in the Tardis, what was left to be scared of?" Katelyn shook her head thinking. _There is always something to be scared of._

"You said that in the past tense." The Doctor looked worriedly at the other man.

"No, I didn't. You know, Howie had been in speech therapy. He'd just got over this massive stammer."

"Yeah he told me too." Katelyn said looking away from the photo now as well. "He hated himself for stammering after seeing his room."

"What an achievement. I mean, can you imagine? I'd forgotten not all victories are about saving the universe. " The Doctor simply smiled and left the two there.

"You said he can travel in time, couldn't he go back in time and stop all of us from showing up here or destroy this place as it was being built?" She asked as soon as the Doctor was out of sight.

"Can't go back on your own time line, will cause a paradox. And if it was destroyed, this place would be built in a different time and more people might will get killed." He answered back lacking emotion.

"A small sacrifice to save many." She quoted before leaving Rory.


	6. So Not Your Type

**Thank you to all the follows and reviews. Sorry that my grammar is horrible and I hope you all like this. Please message or review if you have any questions.**

* * *

Amy wandered the halls hoping to find Rory but instead found Katelyn sitting at the bottom set of stairs next to reception. She was quietly sipping on tea, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Isn't that cold?" Amy asked bringing Katelyn back from her thoughts.

"Um, sorry what?" She cleared her throat, it must have still been sore from getting sick.

"The tea, isn't it cold? Rita must of made it hours ago." Amy sat next to her on the stairs.

"Oh, yeah guess it is." She shifted away from Amy giving her more room. "Doesn't really bother me though, us southerners drink sweat tea like water." She joked, but the observed the ginger girl. "We don't get along do we, in my future I mean." Amy giggled before answering.

"You have always been nice to me, no matter what I said to you. I was jealous of you, really, that's why I said those things. So I guess since I'm telling this to you now, you always knew." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Wow, so this future me must be awesome cause, no offense you make me look like a sack of wet potatoes right now." She gestures her free hand at Amy. "What are you a supermodel or something, because Damn Guuurl." They both laugh at the stupid voice Katelyn had used.

"Have you seen Rita I can't find her?" Rory asked looking at the pair worriedly as they where both leaning against one another laughing. "Did I miss something again?"

"Whoo, that was hilarious." Amy said as they both got up. She cleared her throat trying to stop herself from laughing but still ended up giggling when she looked at Rory's confused face. "Come on lets find the Doctor. I'm sure he'll know where she is."

"I think he's in the room beside the desk." Rory said and lead the to the door. Once in they saw the room was the hotel's security room.

"What's going on? Rita's disappeared." Amy asked the Doctor who was speaking to Rita on an old telephone as he watched her on one of the screens. "What's she doing there?"

" Rita. Rita, please. Let me find you" He begged into the phone.

"You stay where you are. Please, let me be robbed of my faith in private." Katelyn could barely hear what Rita was saying.

"Look, Rita. Rita. Go into the room. Lock the door." The Doctor continued to beg.

"I'm not frightened. I'm blessed, Doctor. I'm at peace, I'm going to hang up now."

"Doctor what's going on, why is she out there?" Katelyn asked the time lord.

"No. No, no, Rita." He started to shout ignoring Katelyn's question.

"Good bye Doctor." The doctor yelled her name again, but she didn't waver. "Thank you for trying." She set the phone down, and moves to the edge of the screen where the shadow of the Minotaur cast over her, but before they could see what happens the Doctor pointed the green flashlight at the screens turning the off.

* * *

Katelyn sat at a half booth, in front of Rory and Amy in a bar like area. The Doctor had smashed anything he could get his hands on a moment earlier and was now sitting at the far end of the room.

"Okay. It preys on people's fear and possesses them, but Rita wasn't afraid. She was brave and calm." He said after they all had sat in silence for what felt like hours. "Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the four of you that'll tell me how to fight it."

"Yes, you keep saying that, but you never do, and while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next." Gibbis said after picking at his rat teeth.

"Some of these people wouldn't be dead because of you! " Katelyn sprung up from her causing the chair to fling backwards.

"Look, he'll work it out." Amy said before Katelyn could get another word in. "He always does. Just let him riff and move anything expensive out of his way."

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no."The Doctor started mumbling to himself.

"Doctor, what is wrong?" Amy questioned, as everyone's attention was drawn on him again.

"It's not fear. It's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something." He gets up from his booth and starts pacing the room, first leaning on the booth Gibbis sat at. "Howard believed in conspiracies, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose." He then moves to the other booth. "Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith." He then finally stops pacing to sit at the bar massaging his forehead. "And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith, show them what they needed. "

"But why us? Why are we here?" Rory asked.

"It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on." The Doctor says pointing at Rory and Katelyn.

"That's not true I believe in God. I'm a Christian." Katelyn argued at the Doctor.

"Really, you where just told that you have cancer, you don't feel any doubt to the big man upstairs." Katelyn looked away from the Doctor feeling shamed. "As I thought, your faith now is in nothing, you don't trust anyone but yourself now." He points to Amy. "It wants her."

" Me?" She tsk-ed and then moved to sit at the bar. "Why?"

"Your faith in me. That's what brought us here." The Doctor answered his spirit sounding broken.

"But why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshipping it?" The Doctor stood to answer Rory's question.

"It needs to convert the faith into a form it can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said."

"Praise him." Amy finishes.

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed.

"Amy?" Katelyn asked as the all looked at the ginger in shock.

"No. Oh, please, no." Rory begged as they saw they heard the Minotaur's growls and heavy stomps above.

"Come on." Katelyn the first to take Amy's arm and force her to start running down the halls. She soon fell back to the back of the group here injures getting the better of her. Though it turned out to be useful when Amy stopped mid run to turn back and look at the beast.

"Oh no you don't." Katelyn says as she tries to force her to run down another hall.

"Amy, what are you doing?" The Doctor says doubling back and helping Katelyn.

"He is beautiful." Amy cooes at the Minotaur.

"So not your type, sweetheart." Katelyn grunts as they make it towards a door labeled seven, ignoring Gibbis' pleas to leave Amy behind. Rory opens the door letting them all in before shutting it on the Minotaur. Katelyn let's go of Amy and helps Rory keep the door shut as the Minotaur ponds on it. "Lets hope this works better than last time." She watched as dropped to her kneels just behind the little girl._ Must be her as a child. _She thought seeing they had the same hair.

"Doctor, it's happening. It's changing me. It's changing my thoughts." Amy said trying to keep it together.

"I can't save you from this. There's nothing I can do to stop this." The Doctor stated kneeling next.

"What?" A look of fear crossed Amy's face.

"I stole your childhood and now I've led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens." The Minotaur slams the door open causing Katelyn and Rory to be pushed behind it. They were stuck there forced against the wall. It was then Katelyn felt the tightness in her throat.

"No I need to save them." She gasped and tried to push against the door, but it was too late she blinked and the pop that she had heard before sounded again. She opened her eyes no longer seeing the hotel room door, instead she was in her kitchen. Nothing was out of place it was by the clock on the stove seven a.m. the same morning she had originally left from. Confused and her head spinning she moved and sat on her couch. _Was any of that even real? _She questioned, as she looked at the hand she had thought was injured only to find it healed, with no gauze on it at all.

"Hey Kate!" Max's voice startles her as he walked in. "Why's your door unlocked, you wanna get robbed?" He sets down a plastic shopping bag on her coffee table before sitting on the couch as well. "I brought some vid grids, and some dvds and- hey, you alright looks like you have been crying?" Katelyn quickly wiped at her face finding it was indeed wet.

"It's nothing a bad dream is all." She clears her throat. "Just a stupid dream."

* * *

**P.s. check under the tag SK:TWD on Tumblr, for some of my post about this or some crappy photoshopped pictures. XD**


	7. Acquired

**Thank you all for your reviews and follows here is a another chap hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

It had been a month since Katelyn had the dream about the hotel in space. Since then she had moved on with her life. She broke the news to her parents after quitting her job, and school on doctor's orders, and became a full-time chemo patient. Her parents demanded she move back in, but Katelyn refused saying she had enough money to sustain her for sometime. It was a lie of course, she only had enough saved for at least a year, but she didn't want to give up the freedom of living alone just yet, seeing as she just moved out a year ago. Max had been her savior through out this whole event taking her to her doctor's appointments and therapy. He was able to do so seeing as his job was a translator for some book company, allowing him to work at home. It wasn't his dream job but at least he was getting paid to for all those years in French courses. It was because of those French courses Katelyn and Max met. Katelyn who was taking the same professor for German would often be waiting out in the hall during Max's class time. So during the time between classes they would chat, which lead to their friendship for the past five years.

""Yo Kate get a move on!" Her so-called friend said honking the horn of her yellow Beetle. "It's chemo time!" Katelyn rolled her eyes still fumbling to lock the door to her apartment. She was glad she had chosen the grey denim jacket and checkered flannel shirt, because it was freezing out for fall weather. Though in Alabama the weather was either really hot or really cold there really was no in between.

"Like your got anywhere else to go!" She hollered as she finally made it outside, and got in the car.

"Who knows maybe I do?" She gave him a look, as she buckled. "Okay so maybe I wanna talk to that nurse again." He wiggled his eyebrows while making a silly duck face.

"Ugh, shut up and drive." He chuckled but did as she said. "Wait which nurse, it better not be mine?"

"You like one too?" He earned a slap for that one. "Kidding, kidding, it's the blonde one okay." She slapped him again.

"That is my nurse, you perv!" She exclaimed. "Don't you do anything stupid I wanna keep her."

"We can always sha-Ow! Quit hitting me I'm driving your car!" Katelyn laughed and stopped hitting the poor brunette.

"Fine, but you have to stop too."

"Scouts honor," He did the Hunger games salute by mistake but Katelyn accepted it none the less. "but anyways you need anything while I'm out?" Max had also been Katelyn's grocery boy as well during the month, seeing as her doctor wanted her to stay out of big crowds.

"Here I made a list, and no you don't need to go down the girly isle." She put the small list on the dash as they turned in to the therapy clinic just off from the hospital.

"Do you need me take anything in for you." He asked stopping the car in front of the doors.

"Nah I got, I call you when they finish up, okay?"

"Yeah," She starts walking away. " Hey!" She turns back to see Max sticking his head out the passenger window. "You go in there and kick Cancer's ass!" He shouted and the drove off his tires squealing, leaving Katelyn a laughing in front clinic.

* * *

It was four hours later when Katelyn was finally finishing up. She had probably watched over a hundred cat videos in her boredom, and finished the three episodes of Modern Family, on her laptop. She even was given a hospital hamburger for lunch, but was regretting eating it now that her nausea medicine was wearing thin. She would definitely take another pill when she got home, to help keep it under control.

"Miss Keith, before you go the doctor wants to give you a once over." Molly the blonde nurse that she had talked about in the car said directing her into an examining room on the side.

"Are you sure she checked me when I came in?" Katelyn asked sitting on the rickety examining table. Just like the hospital everything here was clearly out of date except for the medical equipment.

"No she-" Molly's head dropped suddenly and the lights began to flicker.

"Molly you okay, what's going on? Katelyn panicked, as a blue light protrude from Molly's head along with a silver cylinder coming out of her left hand.

"Oh god." Katelyn tries to get off the examining table but is to slow and a white light from the cylinder in Molly's hand shots her making her fall like a rag doll on the floor. A metallic voice fills the room as Katelyn passes out.

"KATELYN KEITH IS ACQUIRED!"

* * *

"Where are we?" Katelyn heard a familiar male voice ask. She groaned as she sat up, her head spinning. She opened her eyes barely to see that she was in a white room, with none other than Rory and Amy.

"I guess it wasn't a- Huuur." She spat up on the nice white floor. "Damn it."

"Hey,hey, I got cha." Amy knelt next to her giving her a scarf to wipe the sick off her mouth.

"Thank you." Katelyn says as they stand. "Sorry about the scarf." Amy had covered the sick with the scarf, so they wouldn't have to look at it.

"Oh it's not mine anyways." Amy looked pointedly at Rory, who had now realised it was his. He just sighed before turning back to the window.

"So how much trouble are we in?" A door opens immediately after Rory's question letting a strange gold-ish metal type tank come in.

"Out of ten?" They heard the Doctor say before entering the room followed by another tank. "Eleven."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I really love it ending right there XD anyways check out my tumblr if you like it LePugly as well.**


	8. Space Nazis

**Whew! This was a long one to write. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Hope you enjoy and message me by review or PM if you have any questions or just wanna chat about the this chap. :)**

* * *

Katelyn looked between the Doctor and the two tanks, she moved a little closer to look at them, but both Rory and Amy grab one of her arms and pulled her back a safe distance.

"What are they one person tanks? Oh my brother would love that." She looked at Rory who just shook his head giving her a look that said this was not something to be happy to see. It was after said look when the ceiling opened and the floor started rise, Katelyn clung to Amy not able to keep her balance. When the floor stopped Katelyn saw they where in a dome like area filled more of the tanks, and a blue Police Box which seemed very out-of-place.

"Where are we? A spaceship, right?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave." He said taking Katelyn into his arms. "Sorry you have to be here for this." He whispered as he gave a quick peck on her cheek.

"What's a Dalek?" She asked only to have the Doctor step back from her immediately giving her a disappointed look.

"What do we do?" Amy asked bringing the Doctor's attention back to the room filled with Daleks.

"Make them remember you." He turned to the Daleks. "Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." He held his arms out wide, and closed his eyes expecting them to shoot him.

"SAVE US." A metallic voice like the one before said. "YOU WILL SAVE US."

"I'll what." The Doctor opens his eyes spinning on the spot to look at where the voice was coming from.

"YOU WILL SAVE THE DALEKS." Suddenly all the Dalek's started chanting those words, the light on them flashing on and off.

"That a Dalek, that's what they all look like under their armor?" She asked Amy who only nodded.

"Well this is new." The Doctor stated almost looking cheerful, but then starts pacing back and forth.

"So are they bad guys like the Minotaur?" Katelyn questioned wanting to know why they looked so horrified at the Daleks.

"Worse, there basically the Doctor's, well anyones worst enemy." Rory answered her this time. "They think themselves the top race so they kill every one else."

"So space Nazis, greaaat." Sarcasm just pouring out her.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked just noticing the Doctor pacing.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now." Amy said giving a play-by-play of the Doctor, as he paced by another ginger woman. " Katelyn doesn't know what a Dalek is. Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it?" He then straightens his bow tie. "And he straightens his bow tie." She finishes as just before the white Dalek spoke.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED." It announced, as the Doctor checked his watch.

"Arrived where?" The Doctor asked, sounding annoyed.

"DOCTOR" The blob called to him, and suddenly the ginger woman spoke.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." Katelyn saw that the woman had a smaller version of what she guessed to be the Dalek's eye sticking out of her forehead.

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" The Doctor glowered at her as he moved closer to her.

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise." There was no emotion in her words, it was like she had been stripped of them.

"You had a daughter."

"I know. I've read my file." She gave a wired smile before beckoning him to got speak with the Prime Minister Dalek.

"Well?" He question as he stood in front of the Prime Minister.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THE DALEK ASYLUM?"

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control." The Doctor said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "It's never made any sense to me."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you'd just kill them." He started playing with a white podium.

"IT IS OFFENSIVE TO US TO EXTINGUISH SUCH DIVINE HATRED." The Doctor moved back, but this time hunched over to be eye level with the Prime Minister.

"Offensive?" His breath almost fogging the glass between them.

"DOES IT SURPRISE YOU TO KNOW THE DALEKS HAVE A CONCEPT OF BEAUTY?"

"Yep totally space Nazis." Katelyn mumbled to herself.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful." He moved away from the anger written all over his face.

"PERHAPS THAT IS WHY WE HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO KILL YOU." The Doctor stops mid-step, but before he had time to react a hole opens up in the floor just where the scarf had been. It was safe to say it was no longer there as Katelyn looked down to see a planet beneath them.

"The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core." The ginger women says walking with the Doctor towards the hole.

"How many Daleks are in there?" The Doctor asked peering down at the planet.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"Are they alive?" Katelyn asked hoping there was fewer to worry about.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required." _A yes would have been enough, creepy lady._

"Armed?" Amy questioned.

"The Daleks are always armed." _So not liking this._

"What color?" Everyone looked at Rory confused, except Katelyn who just giggled at the blonde. "I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left." He responded hotly.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum. " The Women says and classical music began to play.

"WHAT IS THE NOISE? EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN!"

"It's me." The Doctor mimed playing a triangle.

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen lovely show." The Doctor moved back to the white podium buzzing it with his green flashlight this time. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" They remained silent to the question. "He asked the Daleks. Hello, hello? Carmen. Hello?" He spoke it the podium while pressing buttons. "Come in, come in, Carmen."

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry! Do you read me?" A female voice said cutting off the music.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?" The voice asked sounding shocked.

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real." The Doctor chuckled, and gave the ginger woman a snide smirk."

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on." Katelyn could tell she liked this Oswin already.

"A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?" He asked worried.

"Some local lifeforms, been keeping them out." Oswin said confidently.

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?"

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah." _Was I the only one that didn't know what a damn Dalek was?_

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making soufflés?"

"Soufflés, against the Daleks?" He looked at the white Dalek amused. "Where'd you get the milk?"

"THIS CONVERSATION IS IRRELEVANT!" Katelyn couldn't agree more with the Dalek, but kept that to herself.

"No, it isn't." The signal cut off, as the Doctor argued with the Dalek. "Because a starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that."

"THE ASYLUM MUST BE CLEANSED!"

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky." The Doctor said and gestured at the hole.

"The Asylum force field is impenetrable." The woman explains.

"Doesn't it have an off switch?" Katelyn asked the woman.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small task force could sneak through a force field. Send in a couple of Daleks." He walks back to where his companions stood, but stops turning on to spot clapping. "Oh, oh, that's good, that's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"THE PREDATOR OF THE DALEKS WILL BE DEPLOYED!" The white Dalek spoke as others like the woman came into the room.

"You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a force field for you?" The two of the male ones grabbed Katelyn first.

"Let go!" The Doctor's head whipped in her direction ignoring the two who had got him as well.

"May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you." The ginger woman said as the time lord struggled against the his the two men.

"Me,me?!" He saw them force a black wristband on his wrist, but he was more concerned with the ones holding Katelyn.

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud." They put the same wristband on Katelyn.

"The what? The nano what?" They forced him to stand in front of the hole.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it."

"In fairness, that is slightly your M O." Rory admitted to the Doctor.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet. And let go of her now!" They released her, and one of the men let's go of the Doctor. The male that had restrained the Doctor, forces a wristband on Rory and then Amy as well. "What do you want with them?"

"IT IS KNOW THE DOCTOR REQUIRES COMPANIONS." The white Dalek states.

"Oh, brilliant." Rory groans.

"But I'm not his companion!" Katelyn argued.

"You are Katelyn Mary Keith, you are known to be the Doctor's most favored companion." The woman says to her. "He will do anything to save you." Katelyn looked to the Doctor who quickly looked away to Amy.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared." He told Amy.

"Scared? Who's scared." She said smirking. " Geronimo." The Doctor chuckled, but stopped as when he was pushed down the gravity beam, the rest of them following suite.

"Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" Rory shouts as the travel through the beam. Katelyn grabs his foot trying to help him right himself but couldn't get him to stop squirming.

"Rory!" Amy yelled as both he and Katelyn passed her. The Doctor made to grab Katelyn but missed and they plummeted faster to the asylum. Katelyn covered her eyes like Rory not wanting to see where they end up.


	9. Daleky Potter

Rory was the first to wake only to see a room full of dusty and broken down Daleks. He shakes Katelyn's shoulder before standing. Katelyn groggy sits up looking around the room.

"Do I get knock out or is this just at the beginning." She complained only to be shushed by Rory. He moved closer to one of the Daleks and pushed it. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. "Help me up will ya?" She said extending her hand out to him.

"I think we got split up from the group." He said helping her off the dirty floor, and pulling a real flashlight from his jacket.

"I meant to ask why does the Doctor have a green rave stick?" She dusted herself off checking the Daleks as well.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, it does...things." He petered off at the end.

"Good enough for me." She asked standing beside him now. "And do I need to start carrying around survival gear as well?" Bringing attention to Rory's flashlight.

"No, well yes." He looks hesitant.

"Why where you carrying one?"

"Can we focus on the room full of Daleks, please." He walks forward in search of a way out. _Alright touchy subject_, Katelyn thought following close behind. Rory goes up to a Dalek with a crack on it top.

"Look its, THE DALEK THAT LIVED, DALEKY POTTER" Katelyn imitated the Dalek's voice the best she could. Rory only rolled his eyes, obviously used to Katelyn's antics. He took a hold of the Dalek's eyepiece and turned its head to see the other side of its top. What they did expect was for the Dalek's head turn back to its original place on its own. Rory starts backing away from the Dalek slowly, Katelyn who was just behind him sees pieces of metal on the floor. She tries to stop him quietly ,but he hits the pieces anyways. A whirling noise like a computer starting up sounds in the room. They see the Dalek's eye turn on, and its blue light focuses on Rory.

"Shush." He says probably directing it at Katelyn. Though she wasn't paying attention as other Daleks were waking up all around them.

"EG EG EG EG EGZ!" Daleky Potter says with his top lights flashing.

"What?" Katelyn gave Rory a surprised look as he spoke to the Dalek. "Sorry, what?"

"Don't talk to it," She smacked his arm. "We are in their Looney bin!" She whispered harshly at him.

"EG EG EG EG." Daleky Pottter said again sounding like a broken audio track to Katelyn.

"Eggs? You mean those?" Rory points to at the spheres in the Daleks side armour, some spheres were missing from the it ans lay on the floor.

"EGG." the Dalek said to Rory.

"I don't- I don't know what you want. Those thing are those things eggs?" He picks ups one of the spheres on the ground. Katelyn was starting to feel sick to her stomach again, whether it was the after effects to her chemo or just an unknown fear of these Daleks. "This, you want this?" He extends the sphere towards Daleky Potter.

"EGG." Rory looked to Katelyn shaking his head, she only shrugged in return."STIR, MIN." The both look at the Dalek in surprise and fear as it said it last syllable. "ATE." Rory drops the sphere, it bounced of the floor clanging as it said it again. "EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!" Other Daleks joined in, some even firing at Rory and Katelyn. Rory pushes Katelyn forward as he dodges the Dalek's fire. "EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY EXTERMINATE!"

"Run! The door at the end, run for it.. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now! Now! Now!" Oswin's voice shouts over the intercom in the room. Rory grabs Katelyn's hand as they run to the door ducking and dodging the Dalek's fire still.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The door starts to open as they near. Rory pushes Katelyn in front of him causing her to dive head first through the door, he follows behind her sliding feet first as the door closes behind them. Rory sits up against the wall panting, as Katelyn stays put her forehead pressed against the dirty floor.

"So, anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you?" Oswin asked them.

"Er, I can't remember, eer Rory." He replys, still trying to calm himself down.

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory." Her voice was to cheerful for Katelyn's liking, but seeing as the girl did just save their lives, she choose to keep that thought to herself.

"Okay." Rory says helping Katelyn up of the floor.

"Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful." Oswin then turned her attention to Katelyn. "And who is the cutie with you?"

"Cutie?" She mouths at Rory who simply shrugs. "I'm Katelyn, Soufflé girl, and please don't refer to me any other way thank you."

"Her and Mister Grumpy must get along so well?" Katelyn was about retort but stopped when the Dalek's began banging on the door bringing attention back to the trouble at hand. Rory moves up to the camera that hung over the other door.

" Er, okay, any time you want to start flirting again is fine by me." Oswin laughs and let the door up.

"Just go straight for a while I'm gonna check on Mister Grumpy, back in a jif."

"Wait!" Rory calls to her and gets nothing in reply. "She didn't say anything about Amy."

"Probably still coming up with a flirty name is all." Katelyn pats his shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah right that's all, hope it's not Ginger."

"Why she hate it or something?"

"Oh yeah, you're the only one that seems to get away with it though." He chuckles as if thinking of a fond memory. "She would hit anyone else."

"Probably tease her cause I always wanted to be a ginger. Just something more than blah." She points to her neutral colored hair. "Though I was considered a soul stealer once."

"Your Ex right the one that resembled a pear." He said shinning his flashlight down another hallway as they passed it.

"Yeah told you that one, future me I guess?"

"We had a long time to talk one day."

"Ah so you are gonna be my bestie, figured it would be you. I do seem to get along better with men."

"Oh you do, and he hates it." Rory mumbled under his breath.

"Hey there, beakie boy, fairy girl." Oswin's voice made them both jump.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina." Rory says turning on the spot, looking for a camera.

"Fairy girl? What about me resembles a fairy? I'm five foot nine!" Katelyn was getting more and more aggravated with this Oswin Oswald.

"Loving this. The nose and the chin." Oswin said ignoring Katelyn. "You two could fence. There's a door behind you." It opens letting them into a room with a large glowing platform in the middle. "In there, quickly. Okay, you're safe for now." She says after closing the door behind them. "Pop your shirt off, quick as you like. That goes double for you Katie."

"Why?" Rory asks as he starts taking off his jacket.

"Seriously?" Katelyn on the other hand was not removing anything.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Rory stops unbuttoning his shirt sighing and giving Katelyn a look.

"Like you didn't see that one coming?"


	10. Arguing for the Flirt

**Okay sorry ahead of time for the horrible grammar writing through chemo is not recommended. Hope you like. **

**Edited the pills forgot I had gone into detail on them...-_-**

* * *

Katelyn was sitting indian style on the glowing platform as Rory paced the room. Her stomach was churning worse than a Icee machine at a gas station, and unfortunately her nausea pills had worn of hours ago. She was doing her best not to bring attention to this to Rory,, but somehow he could tell.

"You should have said something sooner, here." He tosses her a small pill-box.

"How?" She opens the box to see about fifteen tiny yellow nausea pills, ten of the red pills, and seven of the blue pills she had to take daily. "Hell these are even the right ones!"

"Doctor makes us carry these for you. Says you never can keep them with you." Rory explains still pacing. "He blew a gasket the one time I forget them."

"I'm sorry, they aren't that important, they just keep my stomach regular is all." She felt bad that Rory got in trouble for something she was supposed to be responsible for.

"It's fine, we want you to be well just as much as him."

"Thanks." She takes a nausea pill dry and then hands the pill-box back to Rory. She clears her throat, not sure of what to say next. "So what's with the flashlight?" She asked remembering how he avoided the question earlier.

"It's nothing." Rory stopped pacing, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bull, you wouldn't be so defensive if it wasn't something. So what is it?" Katelyn stood up not liking being looked down at.

"You and the Doctor don't have to fix everything in our life you know." He was starting to get irritated.

"Our life, so it's you and Amy? What are you guys a couple? Don't tell me it's a fight, I hate fights." Rory was trying to get a word in, but Katelyn just wouldn't stop. "Did I cause you guys to fight. I didn't mean to if I did!"

"A divorce!" Rory finally shouts at her causing her to stop her rant. "We are getting a divorce."

"I- I'm so sorry." It was strange for Katelyn she barely knew the couple, but she felt so heart-broken for them. "What happened?"

"She-" Just as Rory was about to explain the room shakes from a far off explosion, causing them both to stumble. "Oswin, what was that?"

"It was pretty damn close, what ever it was." Katelyn states after regaining her footing. The door they had come from opens, and her and Rory head back the way they had come until they come to the room that had been full of Daleks. Now all that was left were the Daleks' smoking remains.

"Oswin, what happened? Who killed all the Daleks?" The Doctor appears from the other side of the room carrying Amy.

"Who do you think?"

* * *

"Will sleeping help her?" Rory asked as the Doctor laid Amy down on the glowing circle Katelyn had sat on only minutes ago. "Will it slow down the process?" He asked referring to the nano-genes that were turning Amy into a Dalek minion like the ginger woman from before.

"You better hope so, because pretty soon she's going to try to kill you." Oswin's voice said over the intercom.

"Really Oswin, could you not." Katelyn was losing her temper with the girl. She was going to say a few choice words to the disembodied voice, but stops when Amy groans in pain.

"Amy, still with us." The Doctor said smiling at Rory.

"Amy it's me Rory." Katelyn smiles at how soft Rory's voice was to Amy. "Do you remember me?" Amy slaps Rory out of nowhere causing Katelyn to gasp. She looked at the Doctor who was out right grinning. "She remembers me."

"Same old Amy." The Doctor says before hoping to his feet and facing the camera in the room.

" Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?" Oswin says to them.

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland." Amy says with her accent thicker than usual.

"And I love 'em for it, oh the accents and not to mention the it's a ginger factory there." Katelyn said only to earn a glare from Amy. " Oh come on you denying your hotness now?" Amy just rolled her eyes at the girl in reply.

"What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay?" The Doctor asked getting closer to the camera. "Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here." Oswin answered smugly, causing Katelyn to roll her eyes now as well.

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck." The Doctor began prancing about the room as he spoke.

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do." Katelyn then felt guilty for out right disliking the girl. She couldn't imagine being stuck in such a hell hole of a place with monsters like the Daleks trying to kill you every night for a year. It wasn't her fault for sounding uncaring or to flirty. She had no one to talk to for a year, and she was probably trying to make up for it in one day.

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race. The universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés?" Rory and Amy give looked confused, while Katelyn a look of realization came over her face. "Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?" Katelyn gets up and stands next to the Doctor.

"No, frankly, no. Twice." Rory replies sounding exhausted with the Doctors questioning.

"How can she get them here?" She asks just loud enough for the Doctor to hear. "It's not like the hotel, this place can't have a fully stocked kitchen... Can it?"The Doctor only winked at her before turning back to the camera.

"So, Doctor, I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?" Oswin asked.

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan."

"You've got a plan?" Oswin genuinely sounds surprised by this.

"We are all ears." Rory snaps at the Doctor.

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one-off." Amy said pointing at her nose.

"I would hun, but I don't want to blow it." Amy snorts laughing at Katelyn's horrible pun. Rory on the other hand just gave her a glare. "What, snot funny?" The Doctor spoke up before Katelyn could continue.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage. " Rory looks at Amy hopefully.

"Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else?" Amy said looking away from Rory, who stands angrily next to Katelyn now.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit."

" Yes, got it on the sensors."

"The Asylum has a force field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it. So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force field?"

"Uh didn't he say everything goes up inflames if it drops?" Katelyn asked Rory and Amy who both looked just as confused of what the Doctor said.

"Pretty fast, but why would I?" Oswin replied to the Doctor.

"Because this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah, internal use only." The Doctor snaps his fingers at the camera before going back to the what they now knew was a teleport. Amy sits up trying to get off the teleport as if it was going to make her beam away now that she knew what it is. Rory moved closer to see what the Doctor was doing to the teleport.

"I can boost the power. Once the force field is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet." He started waving his sonic screwdriver all about the teleport.

"You said when the force field is down, the Daleks will blow us up." Rory argued to the Doctor.

"We'll have to be quick, yes."

"Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to?" Amy asked obviously understanding the Doctor to some point.

"The only place within range, the Dalek ship." The Doctor had that look again the one were he is just tickled to have thought something clever.

"Aw hell." Katelyn groaned putting her head in both of her hands.

"They'll exterminate us on the spot." Amy protested.

"Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer." Rory was not pleased at all with the Doctor.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds. Oswin, how fast can you drop the force field?" The Doctor asks the camera standing again. If it wasn't for the oncoming death, Katelyn would have joked he was hyper as a puppy.

" I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me." Oswin's reply seemed to shock the group except for Katelyn.

"No, just drop the force field and come to us." The Doctor said as if it was easiest thing to do.

"Doctor." Katelyn tried to get his attention.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No idea, never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me." You could hear the keys on hear keyboard clicking loudly as she typed.

"Listen, Doctor." Katelyn tried again.

"This place is crawling with Daleks!" Rory shouted at the camera.

"Yeah, kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime." Oswin ended the communication leaving them to talk. Rory and Katelyn follow the Doctor to a control panel.

"So are we going to get her?" Rory asked leaning over the panel.

"She deserves to get out of here with us not come and pick her out of the wreckage." Katelyn defended the girl she had moments ago disliked.

"I don't think that we have a choice." He replies not looking at either of them as he moves back to the teleport. "Okay, as soon as the force field is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without me, okay?" He whispers to Rory and Katelyn.

"And leave you to die?" Rory whispered back.

"Not a chance." Katelyn joined in on the argument.

" Oh, don't worry about me. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated."

" Fair point. Love this plan. What about Amy?" Rory asked as the Doctor went under the teleport with a bunch of tubes. The Doctor motioned for Katelyn to kneel, and handed her a few tubes.

"Keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion. " He answered Rory, while plugging in some of these tubes.

"What do I do?" Amy asked angrily at the time lord.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them." He said after popping up from under the teleport, and quickly went back under.

"Well you are not going to get her alone."Katelyn heard thud before seeing the Doctor appeared in front of her holding his head.

"Yes I am, you're going to stay with Rory and Amy." He stated as if she had no choice in the matter.

"I'm going with you, Doc." She leans in closer whispering. "Me staying here is not going to save their marriage. So either you let me come, or I ruin your little plan." She grabs the wrist where his bracelet was supposed to be.

"I know when you're bluffing." He hissed back at her. "I will let you go with me, but if anything goes wrong, just remember I'm sorry where you end up." Katelyn didn't understand what he meant but nodded anyways.

"Fine, I accept the consequences."


	11. Milk and Eggs

**So this one was long... Enjoy the feels, and thanks for all the reviews, follows and etc! **

**Updated: the first paragraph had been cut off now it is fixed!**

* * *

The Doctor and Katelyn are making their way carefully were Oswin was could hear the Daleks' screams echoed through out the walls. It was bone chilling hearing their metallic voices threatened them as they walked further and further into the Asylum. Katelyn looked to the Doctor hoping he could calm her, only to see the Daleks' were effecting him too. Nervously she tried to sing a song under her breath, like she could do when taking out the trash after dark."This is side one, flip me over. I know I'm not your favorite record." unfortunately this was the only lyric that she could remember of the song, the rest where just a jumble of words that where in tune to what she hoped was the song.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked after hearing her repeat the same lyric the thrid time.

"Hey, it helped me get through my first haunted house, it's gonna help me now." The Doctor gives her a questioning look. "Oh, shut it."

"I didn't say anything." He argued.

"You said it with your eyes." They had stopped walking now.

"I did no such thing!" He pointed his index finger at her as if telling off a child. "You are doing what you always do, putting words in my eyes."

"First off, you don't know me, Doc." She swats his hand away from her face. "Second, think before talking, it can get embarrassing."

"Yes I do know you, the future you, the happy, loveable, curious, and sometimes downright se-nice Katie. " He cough realizing he was almost caught saying something inappropriate to the younger version of Katelyn.

"And I'm not that now, is that what you are saying. I'm the exact opposite of that right now am I?" Her voice getting louder and louder the more she talk to him.

"No, no, no, no, you are that you are just..." He trailed off, which was not

"What!"

"Listen you are my Katie. You have always been there when I've needed you the most and wanted you the least. You are the most under appreciated and most loved person to ever travel with me. You have saved my life so many times and I'm trying to save yours." The Doctor's words were so heart-felt that Katelyn didn't know what to say. "So please trust me when I say I know you, or when something is too dangerous."

"Alright, but you have to answer some of my questions. Nothing to specific just the basics." She said before he could argue. "Just the regular stuff, like th whole alien deal?" They unconsciously start walking down the hallway again.

"Ah yes, I'm a time lord last of my kind, used to be many more of us. We traveled through time and space, I quite like Earth really." He was smiling again, with that goofy grin.

"Rory said you take people with you. So I am guessing there have been more people than me, Rory, and Amy that have traveled with you?"

"Yes, and you will get to meet some of them later on. Though some I wish you didn't meet." He looks sour for a moment but starts smiling again. "And of course there is the TARDIS, you will love her."

"The time machine, slash, spaceship, right?" He chuckles, nodding his head in agreement. "What is it with men naming things after girls?"

"Actually my granddaughter named her, it stands for time and relative dimension in space." He stated proudly.

"You have a granddaughter?" Katelyn asked shocked. "You are what thirty?"

"More like twelve hundred." Katelyn gives the him a once over before commenting.

"Explains the clothes." The Doctor stops walking his mouth hanging open exaggerating how offended he was by her words.

"These are cool, bow ties are cool." He argues catching back up to Katelyn who was singing her own version of the song Thrift Shop.

"You wear some granddad clothes. They don't look incredible." She cackled madly as the Doctor continue to justify his style choices.

* * *

"Oswin, I think we're close." The Doctor said startling Katelyn. She had almost forgotten about Oswin, and felt embarrassed that she had zoned out while walking.

"You are, less than twenty feet away, which is the good news." Katelyn and the Doctor didn't like how the cheerfulness drained out of her voice.

"Okay and the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming?" The Doctor looks at Katelyn as if debating something.

"You're about to pass through Intensive Care." The door in front of them opened with a clinking sound giving Katelyn goosebumps.

"A crap ton of WD-40 would do this place some wonders." She teased at the Doctor and went in first. The room reminded her of a indoor cattle house, the way the Daleks were fenced off from each other in cages.

""What's so special about this lot, then?" The Doctor asked Oswin.

"Don't know survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?" Katelyn felt sympathy for these creatures. She wondered if they are haunted by what they had done, or if they defected against orders. She reaches out to one of the Daleks. Katelyn nearly jumps out of her skin when the Doctor grabbed her wrist, forcing it away from the Dalek.

"All of them, these are the Daleks who survived me." She didn't understand what he meant. Was he in those wars as well. like a time lord medic? She was about to speak the questions until a Dalek in the furthest corner of the room awoke.

"DOC-TOOOOR." It said in its bone chilling voice.

"That's weird, those ones don't usually wake up for anything." Oswin said in awe.

"Yeah well special visitor." The Doctor grabs Katelyn and partically drags her to a door, which he scans with his sonic screwdriver. "Okay, door, but it won't open. I can't be far away, though." Katelyn could hear the panic rising in his voice.

"Hang on, not quite sure. There's a release code let me just..." The Doctor forces Katelyn to pay attention to him.

"This is getting to dangerous, I'm sending you out of here." He points his sonic screwdriver at her throat. "I'm sorry but I can't lose you."

"What are you doing?" She asked as a spark flew from the sonic screwdriver causing the Doctor to curse.

"Why can't I send you away!" He shouts angrily, as a Dalek breaks free from his chains. "Oswin, get this door open!"

"You're not making sense, just stop and think damn it!"

"Oswin, open this door!"

"I can't!" Oswin's panicked voice shouted back at them over the intercom.

"Doctor?" Katelyn's voice was now full of fear seeing the Daleks from all over the room closing in on them. The Doctor pulls her close to him and forces the both to the floor.

"Make yourself as small as you can." He orders as he becomes her time lord meat shield, between the Daleks and the door. "Oswin just get this door open!" He shouts fear evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Katelyn choked back tears and held on to the Doctor.

"Oswin! Oswin, please! Get this door open! Help us!" The Doctor begged seeing Katelyn crying. "Please she can't die here! Not here!" He looks up to see a Daleks sucker moving closer to his face. "Stop!" And as if that was the magic word the Dalek stopped and turned away.

"Oh that is cool." Oswin's cheerful voice said over the intercom. "Tell me I'm cool, chin boy and fairy girl." Katelyn and the Doctor sat up, watching as the Daleks went back to their cages.

"What, what did you do?" The Doctor asked confused, while Katelyn stayed quite, sniffling as she whipped at her face.

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingy."

"No, tell me what you did." He hit the door, causing Katelyn to flinch.

"he Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web." Katelyn didn't understand what Oswin was saying but the Doctor did. "I hacked into it, did a mass delete on all the information connected with the Doctor." She sounded absolutely proud of herself.

"You made them forget me?" The Doctor looked astonished.

"Good, eh? And here comes the door." The Doctor helps Katelyn to her feet as the door opened slowly.

"I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it." He watched Katelyn carefully she was being far to quiet for his liking.

"Come and meet the girl who can." She said right as the door was completely up. The Doctor and Katelyn froze in the door way as they saw a white room with its only occupant a Dalek.

"HEY YOU'RE RIGHT OUTSIDE, COME ON IN." The Dalek said to them.

"Oswin, we have a problem." The Doctor said as he lightly pushes Katelyn behind him.

"NO, WE DON'T EVEN SAY THAT. JOINED THE ALASKA TO SEE THE UNIVERSE, ENDED UP STUCK IN A SHIPWRECK FIRST TIME OUT." It was strange hearing a the Dalek Oswin speak. "RESCUE ME, CHIN BOY, AND SHOW ME THE STARS."

"Does it look real to you?" The Doctor question calmly as Katelyn just stared at Oswin the Dalek.

"DOES WHAT LOOK REAL?"

"Where are you right now, does it seem real?" He looked around the padded room.

"IT IS REAL." Oswin argued back.

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourselfbecause the truth was too terrible."

"WHERE AM I? WHERE AM I?"

"Because you are a Dalek." The Doctor spat at Oswin.

"I AM NOT A DALEK. I AM NOT A DALEK, I'M HUMAN." The Doctor moves closer to Oswin examining her.

"The milk and eggs." Katelyn mumbled to herself.

"You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder." He says speaking into what looked like the neck of the Dalek.

"HUMAN."

Not any more. Because you're right. You're a genius and the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion. Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek." He went to the door before turning back to her. "The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from? "

"EGGS." Oswin's Dalek voice sounding similar to Daleky Potter. "EGGS."

"It wasn't real, it was never real."

"EGGS." Katelyn realized what was coming next and made to grab the Doctor's arm. "STIR, MIN, ATE." Oswin's gun swivels in it spot aiming at the Doctor.

"We need to go now, before she kills us." Kate says pulling the Doctor to the door.

"Oswin?" Oswin's Dalek form strains against the chains.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

"Oswin, no, no, Oswin!" Katelyn and the Doctor shout as Oswin charges at them.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Listen, Oswin you don't have to do this." The Doctor pleaded as he once again shielded Katelyn.

"EXERMINAAaate." Her Dalek voice cracks and she stops her charge.

"Oswin?" Katelyn peered around the Doctor's shoulder hearing the strange sound of a Dalek crying.

"So much? They hate you so much. Why? " Oswin's original voice mixing with the Dalek's.

"I fought them many, many times." The Doctor answered.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you." Oswin said now associating herself with the Dalek race.

"I know, I tried to stop." His eyes dropped to the floor, deeply sadden by the truth in his words.

"Then run." They both looked at Oswin in surprise.

"What did you say?" The Doctor questioned.

"I've taken down the force field, the Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" She ordered them to again.

"But what about you?" Katelyn asked not wanting this to be the end of Oswin.

" I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am Human! Remember me." Oswin stated proudly.

"Thank you." The Doctor was then shocked again as Katelyn hugged Oswin's Dalek shell.

"Run!" Oswin shouted, making Katelyn let go taking the Doctor's hand and running back to the teleport room.

"Run you clever boy, and remember." Oswin's human voice said over the intercom one last time.

"Right go! Let's go." He said entering the teleport room, Katelyn on his heels. "We're good, let's go!" He said to Rory and Amy who were in the middle of a passionate kiss. "Oh, for God's sake."

"It's your fault, Cupid." Katelyn says as the Doctor takes the control unit from Rory and activates it. He looks up expectantly at the teleport as it sparks underneath them and then to Katelyn. "I ain't kissin' yah."

* * *

**The song Katelyn sings only one lyric of is Dead on Arrival by Fall Out Boy. True story there on the haunted house thing also. I sang it under my breath the whole time walking through the stupidest haunted house in Junior year. :)**


	12. Getting Lucky

**Sorry for the extremely short chap, but I want you all to check out the profile page for the poll on this story and the link to the trailer I made yesterday. :)**

* * *

The Doctor was beaming happily, relieved to see the TARDIS's interior. Laughing he bounds up to the console and kisses the only part not covered in buttons and levers. He turns to see the Ponds still passionately snogging and Katelyn looking all about the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed, causing the Doctor's grin to widen even more.

"Is this the Tardis?" Katelyn asked going up the steps, ignoring the Daleks' shouts outside the TARDIS.

"Yes, well the inside at least." The Doctor moved to the monitor to bringing up a view of the outside.

"They sound like they're freaking out." Katelyn said, watching the Prime Minister Dalek shout at the White Dalek. The Doctor just smirks at her before flipping switches on the console. "What are you about to do?" She asked seeing a 'I am about to show off' look in his eyes.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming.." The Doctor's voice projects loud enough to be heard outside the TARDIS. He winks at Katelyn and skips away from the console to a pair of doors. "The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way..." He sticks his head out the door. "Suckers!"

Katelyn rolled her eyes at the time lord, and moves to sit in the chair next to the console. She watched the Doctor on the monitor as a regular Dalek approaches him.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF, IDENTIFY,IDENTIFY!" The Dalek shouted at the Doctor.

"It's me, you know me. The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm,the Predator." The Doctor said listing off his titles.

"Titles are not meaningful in this context, Doctor who?" The Ginger woman asks causing the rest of the Daleks to start chanting the same question.

"Oh, Oswin, oh, you did it to them all, you beauty." Katelyn smiles softly at the Doctor's words. Oswin had really done it she had deleted the memory of the Doctor completely from all the Daleks.

"DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?" The Daleks continued as the Doctor re-entered the TARDIS.

"Do showing off?" Katelyn asked turning in her seat to see the Doctor stick his head out a last time.

"Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." He slams the door, then skips back to the console. He hits a lever and a wheezing sound started.

"Is it supposed to make that noise?" She asked worried he had jinxed their escape.

"Yes, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The Doctor said flipping more switches, before yelling at the Ponds. "Would you two stop it, breath!" Katelyn giggled as they finally broke apart.

"That has to be the longest make out I ever seen, and I watched that Hitchcock movie." Katelyn teased them.

"Notorious." The Doctor said to her.

"Well I guess, but I think the Spider-Man one was better." Katelyn didn't understand that it was the name of the movie she had referred too.

"So where are we off to now?" Amy asked steering the conversation away from that long path.

"Ah yes dropping the Ponds off at home much making up for you two to do, and not to be done in my Tardis." He says as they land, he goes and hugs both Rory and Amy. "Then it's where ever Katie wants."

"Right well, see you both later." Rory says dragging Amy out the doors of the TARDIS, causing Katelyn to chuckle.

"Someone is getting lucky tonight." Katelyn joked as the Doctor came back to the console. She could have sworn the time lord blushed at her words but decide it was just her imagination. They fell into a comfortable silence as the Doctor put the TARDIS into orbit. Katelyn could feel herself drifting in and out consciousness. She had found herself needing sleep more now after her first round of chemo, and with all the running around with the Doctor she was definitely in need of some pillow time.

"Doctor who?" The Doctor voice startled her. _When did he get up there?_ She thought seeing him on the seconds set of steps. "Doctor who?" He said joyfully as came down those steps and spun in front of her. He bops her on the nose before dancing around the console. "Doctor who?" He hits a lever down and the twist a strange ball. "Doctor who?" He hits one last lever before spinning around happily. "Isn't it wonderful."

"Oswin did the human race proud." She said smiling as he comes to stand in front of her.

"So all of space where do you want to go?" He ask beaming at her.

"Home."


	13. Put the Gun Away Rambo

**Hi everyone thank you for the feed back on the last chap, and again sorry it was so short... Hope you folks like this on :) **

* * *

Max had driven around for hours looking for any sign of Katelyn. It must have been hours ago when he to pick her up, only to find out she had left the hospital an hour before he arrived. He would have thought she had just left the clinic to go to the Starbucks, if the nurse she had been assigned to hadn't gone missing too. Sure they could have just gone out the lunch together, Katelyn could have asked her to drop her off instead of bothering Max, but he knew Katelyn. She never wanted to be a burden to someone she knew, much less someone she just meet.

He was getting darker now the sky was barely light with red and orange clouds. Max .He leaned turns and drives back to the apartments thinking maybe he would find her there now. He turns in the small parking lot passing a blue box on the way he parks he looks back at the box.

"Must be one of Stacey's new pieces of junk." He mumbles to himself, thinking it was just another thing his landlord bought at an estate sale.

He fished in his coat pocket for his phone thinking he could try Katelyn's number again before getting out of the car, but stops when he sees the doors on the box open. A man about thirty or so exit from the box carrying none other than Katelyn. Max military instincts kick in as he grabs the pistol in the glove box and sprung out of the car.

"Put her down!" He yelled at the man pointing the gun at him from beside the car. "Put her down on the ground and put your hands in the air

"Oh hello Max." The man said stopping just a few feet away still holding Katelyn.

"Who are you and what have you done to her? I swear if you touched her."

"Well of course I touched her, see I'm touching her now." The man says to Max as if he was slow.

"Listen hear you as-"

"No you listen hear." The man interrupts advancing on Max. "Katelyn is sleeping and you need to stop shouting, and why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"Wh- Why is a strange man carrying my unconscious friend?!" A look of realization came over the man's face.

"Oh of course hadn't met yet." He laughs. "Well this one way of meeting, have had worse."

"You think this is funny, you sick freak?! Put her down or I will put down."

"Really you Americans, always with the guns." The man takes a step forward but jumps back when Max fires the gun at the ground.

"See if I'm playing!" He shouts as the man. Katelyn had now woken up and was sleepily looking around not really seeming all that bother by the gun shot, but more so for being woken up.

"What the hell! That was almost my toes!" The man shouts as he lets Katelyn stand on her own. "How are you so calm?" He asked her as she stretched.

"It's a small town in Alabama, everyone owns a gun." She groans and leans against the man. "If I don't hear shots I'd be worried."

"Katelyn, are you alright? Did he drug you?" Max asked the sleepy girl.

"Nah, Max he cool, he's Doc." She slurred yawning. " Now put the gun up, Rambo." Max holstered the gun still keeping a watchful eye on the "Doc'.

"See I'm cool." The guy said straightening his bow tie.

"Not in that way Doctor." Katelyn said as snapped on of the Doctor's suspenders making him cry out in pain. She chackled, then took the opportunity to hug Max who was still glowering. Max was completely befuddled by this whole exchange. Katelyn had apparently became friends with this Doctor in one day and she was now acting as if they have known each other for years. Katelyn had never warmed up to someone so quick. Truthfully if it hadn't been for the hours of her missing, he would have been happy for her. Max remembering this breaks the hug.

"Just where the hell have you been, huh?" Max shouts at Katelyn his anger flaring up again. "I have searched all over for you!"

"Tell you what let's go inside and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

Three cups of coffee and two hours later Katelyn had explained both adventures to Max, with the help of the Doctor. At first Max wasn't having any of it, but eventually Katelyn got him to believe her. Now, Katelyn who was still tried had retreated to her room, leaving the Doctor and Max alone in the little living room slash kitchen. They awkwardly sat in silence neither one of them really comfortable with the other.

"Sorry about trying to kill you earlier." Max said breaking the silence. the Doctor chuckles putting his mug down on the coffee table.

"I wish I could say it was the only time you tried to kill me." He looks over to Katelyn's bedroom door.

"So you really travel through time and the universe. It must be crazy out there, I mean I only got stationed in Djibouti a while ago and that was crazy." Max said to the time lord. "And you can go all those places with that P.O.S.?" The Doctor's could have had whiplash from how fast his head snapped back to looking at Max.

"Watch your mouth about my Tardis! She is the greatest shit out there." He glared at Max. "No wonder she never liked you." He mumbles to his self.

"Sorry won't say that again." Max leaned back on the couch. "Though you have to admit it is weird a phone box in space."

"I've seen weirder." The Doctor grumbles. They had almost fallen back into an awkward silence again when they heard a pop sound from Katelyn's room. Max jumped up from his chair with his gun drawn again, the Doctor was doing the same only have his sonic screwdriver brandished at the door. He looks back at Max and rolled his eyes. "Really the gun again, what are you going to do shoot her back here?"

"What?" Max put the gun down.

"She's jumped again." He said reading his sonic screwdriver, as Max went into Katelyn's room.

"She's gone!" The Doctor sighs pressing the tip of the sonic to his forehead.

"That's what I just said."

"You said jump not disappeared."

"Do you hear yourself right now, what did we tell you. She jumps around my timeline without warning." The Doctor said waving his hands around animatedly.

"So what are you waiting for lets go get her." Max said storming out the door.

* * *

The Doctor had just landed the TARDIS in Cardiff when Rose came back in the console room. Jack followed in shortly after her looking very smug with himself. The Doctor was not quite fond with that look, nor was quite fond of Jack now that he thought of it.

"So I called Mickey he's going to be bringing the pass port soon." Rose said as leaned up against the console.

"You don't need it." He said still flicking switches.

"You just don't want Mickey around." She smirks watching him for a reaction.

"I'm going to do some repairs in the meantime, Jack you can earn your keep by helping me." He said to the good-looking Captain.

"Sure where do we start?" As Jack said this they all heard a popping noise in the TARDIS.

The Doctor beamed knowing all to well what that noise was. He rushed out of the console room ordering Jack to start with out him. He found he laying in the trophy room on the Tetrap rug.

"Katelyn good to see you." He kneels next to her smiling. "Is that your real hair?"

"What?" She opens her eyes to see a man with a leather jacket. "Oh hi, so where's the Doctor?" She asked sitting up.

"I'm right here." He said his smile disappearing.

"Uh no I'm looking for a guy about thirty with grandpa clothes not I'm mister tough guy jacket." She yawned and stood up, sticking her tough ou in disgust at the rug she had lain on. :I'm not even going to ask what the hell that is." She looked around the room admiring the trinkets and knick knacks scattered around the room. "So where is he off breaking something?"

"I told you I'm the Doctor, how young are you?" He said looking her up in down.

"How old are you?" She said exasperated.

"Nine hundred." He states simply.

"What did you do, plastic surgery?" shocked at how this Doctor was younger than the one she just left.

"Something like that."The Doctor smirks taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her. "Wow a spring chick you are only twenty-one. No wonder you don't know me."

"So how do you look so different?" She swatted away the sonic, causing the Doctor to grin even more.

"Regenerated, come on I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

**Djibouti is in the horn of Africa and they speak french and Arabic there. That explains how Max became interested in French after the Army.**

**Tetrap is a bat like alien from season 24 of DW, and the trophy room was inspired by a sketch online. I'll put the link in my profile.**

**Also Don't forget to check out the poll there as well. **


	14. Cheesy

"Look who I found." The Doctor said entering the console room with Katelyn gawking at the interior of the TARDIS. They had made a pit stop in the wardrobe allowing Katelyn to change out of her pajamas, into a pair of jeans and an over sized Hulkamania t-shirt. Which she had found very amusing.

"The Tardis changes, too?" She asked spinning around taking it all in.

"Katelyn!" Rose shouted as she hugged her.

"Oh hello, blonde girl that's hugging me." Katelyn said looking at the Doctor for an explanation.

"Rose, this is an earlier version of Kate. She doesn't know you yet." He told the girl as he went to the console, grabbing a flashlight headband. "So go easy on her."

"Oh sorry, I'm Rose Tyler, one of your friends in the future." Rose said letting go of Katelyn, absolutely giddy to see her looking so well. "Gosh you look so much better, than last time."

"Rose, you can't tell her things like that." The Doctor sighed as turned on the ridiculous head-gear, blinking a red light in their faces.

"Well she does it to me all the time it's only fair." Rose argued with the Doctor. Katelyn just smiled as the two of them started arguing. She walked around the console admiring the bronze like color, she kind of liked it better than the orange and blue of the bow tie wearing Doctor.

"Katie back again I see." She turned around to see a very attractive man standing behind her holding a toolbox. "And by the look on your face this is our first meeting." He drops the toolbox and extends his hand out to her. "Captain Jack Harkness." He said with a smug smile.

"Yes you are." Katelyn said admiring the Captain in front of her. She definitely wanted to get to know him better. _He looks like a freaking Disney Prince. Oh my Gawd please be mine._ She giggles at her thoughts.

"That's enough of that." The Doctor said coming in between them, forcing Jack's hand back. "I had enough of that last time." Jack just winked at her before start working on the Tardis console. _How do I breath?_

"Come on they are going to be a while." Rose said pulling Katelyn's hand.

"But I wanna watch..." _His glorious behind, you could bounce a quarter off that thing!_

"Seriously you are just the same." Rose laughed as she drug Katelyn further into the TARDIS.

Rose toke Katelyn to the TARDIS' kitchen, which Katelyn was surprised to find was very simple compared to the other rooms she had seen in the TARDIS. Truthfully the only thing that stood out was a machine in the corner, with a strange dial system on the front and appeared broken.

"So where have you been this time?" Rose asked after they had sat at the bar both sipping on a soda.

"Ain't I not allowed to tell you?" She said leaning back in the stool.

"Like you listen to the Doctor." Rose smile mischievously. "I'll tell you some things about Jack."

"So,um,She faked cough and leaned in towards Rose. "Ah let's see where have I been..."

* * *

Katelyn and Rose came back into the console room giggling madly as she told Rose about how the Doctor had meet Max. The Doctor whom had been repairing the wall of the TARDIS watched as Katelyn impersonated of Max, causing Rose to burst out laughing. Jack saw the the small smile come across the Doctor's face, he to smiled remembering the conversation the future Katelyn had told was knock at the door, and Jack was the first to spring into action.

"Yall expecting someone?" Katelyn asked watching Jack stick his head out the door.

"My boyfriend Mickey." Rose answered as she started playing with the console her mood changing very suddenly

"Mickey, is that a nick name?" She asked as she watched a dark-skinned man shouldered in past Jack.

"Here comes trouble. How are you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor shouted down to him.

"It's Mickey!" Mickey not Rickey shouted back.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose said to Mickey, and Katelyn stepped back giving the couple room,

"You look fantastic." He said as he hugged her. Katelyn jumped when Jack placed an arm around her shoulder, she hadn't heard him come up to her.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" He said to the Doctor and Katelyn, causing her to blush like a school girl.

"Buy me s drink first." The Doctor sassed at Jack.

"You're such hard work." Jack sassed back.

"But worth it." Katelyn chuckled at the cute smile the Doctor did before going back to messing with the wires.

"Well I ship it."She mumbled, causing her to crack up at her own stupid joke, causing Jack to give her a concerned look.

"Not jealous are you." He teased, and once again Katelyn's face burned scarlet.

"Stop being so damn attractive." This only made the Captain smile more, and even bring her into a bear like hug. "Damn it man release me from your man flesh!" This got Mickey's and Rose's attention.

"Oi get your hands off her." Mickey said coming to her rescue, and helping her out of Jack's arms.

"Friend." She says in her best E.T, impersonation, causing Mickey to roll his eyes.

"Hi Katelyn." He said exasperated with her already.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked as Katelyn skittered towards the Doctor.

"There you go." He hands her a passport.

"I can go anywhere now." She said waving it toward the Doctor, Katelyn looked worriedly at the Doctor afraid she would need one too.

"I told you, you don't need a passport." The Doctor said aggravated.

"t's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything. " Rose argued.

"Should I get one?" She asked the Doctor, he just mouthed no, as if not wanting Rose to hear him.

"Sounds like your staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there, and fairy girl." Mickey said pointing at the Doctor and Katelyn.

"Oi!" They shouted simultaneously._ Really again?_

"Look in the mirror." He sai more to the Doctor than Kate before turning back to Rose. "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of..."

"Handsome?" Jack said for him.

"More like Cheesy."Mickey said to Jack making Katelyn snickered.

"Early twenty-first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?"

It's bad considering the guy who said it was named after a mouse." Katelyn earned a glare from Mickey that time.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack asked still confused.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked going down the ladder.

"Well..." Katelyn said checking out this Doctor again. He was a little older than the men she fond attractive, but he was very clean-cut and coul be considered handsome in her standards, but all in all Jack was more handsome, and definitely sexy.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose explained to Mickey, as the Doctor and Katelyn joined them on the console platform.

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor added his headband still blinking.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Rose started talking faster getting excited.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race." Jack joined in talking just as fast.

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and.." The Doctor dropped of letting Jack continue.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation." Katelyn was just confused now, but still listened to Rose's explanation.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Jack steps up again.

"Into time!" He said high-fiving the Doctor

"And Space!" The three of the shouted as the Doctor and Rose high-fived.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Katelyn couldn't agree more with Mickey.

"Making us look stupid." She said to Mickey.

"Yeah." The Doctor and Rose agreed.

"Yep!" Jack agreed but took it to far by slapping Mickey's face lightly. Mickey gave Jack the as Katelyn called it the 'Bitch you just did not' face as the three of them turned back to working on the TARDIS.

"Alright I hold him, and you let him have it." She said hoping to get him a little happier.

"Nah, he probably like it too much, the freak." They laughed and plotted the demise of the Captain.


	15. Such a Nice Day

**Yeah more filler but I promise it will get more action packed soon and then we go back to eleven for a certain reason ;) Hope you enjoy, I'm still surprised ppl read this but hey if it works keep doing it till it breaks.**

* * *

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor said as three of them exit out of the TARDIS. Katelyn stood in between the Doctor and Jack, She hadn't realised how cold it was going to be as she shivered.

"Where is Cardiff, is it in London?" Katleyn asked not familiar with anything outside of the States. Mickey and Rose stared at her as if she had as the stupidest question in the world. "What?"

"Cardiff is in Wales." The Doctor explained, while Jack snickered.

"Is that in London?" She asked still confused.

"I'll explain later." He said shushing her.

"That old lady's starring." Mickey said to the group.

" Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box..."Jack laughed and patted Katelyn's shoulder suggestively. The Doctor and Rose chuckle as Katelyn turns beet red.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Katelyn laughs now as Mickey receives the 'whatever' sign from Jack. "Wait, the Tardis, we can't leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Katelyn turned around seeing the outside of the TARDIS for the first time. It was definitely smaller than she thought it to be, but the blue police box look was kind weird.

"Has it always looked like that?" She asked as she touched the door. She was surprised to find it wood and not metal in disguise.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked looking at the box to now.

"It's a cloaking device." Rose explains.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." The Doctor elaborated as he leaved against the TARDIS with Rose.

" So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey still questioned the Doctor.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked the Doctor leaning in.

"I like it! Don't you?" He defended his box.

" I love it!" Rose agreed emphasizing 'love' as she patted the TARDIS.

"I guess it's alright, but doesn't it stick out?"

"That's what I meant!" Mickey grinned. "There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Kate, Rickey, let me tell you two something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?" He puts a hand on both of their shoulders, and before they can answer he says."Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore." He walks off linking hands with Rose.

Katelyn follows after them, nearly jumping out of her skin when Jack linked arms with her. He smirks at her as she glared at his far to pretty face. She wanted to push him off, but the wind chill made her keep stride with him. She does her best to ignore the Captain by taking in the scenery including the giant building they were walking away from. She tried to read the words carved in to the gold but Jack was walking to fast for her to read it all.

"What's the plan?" She heard Rose ask the Doctor.

"I don't know." The Doctor looks around. "Cardiff, early twenty-first century, and the winds coming from the...east. Trust me safest place in the universe."

* * *

The Doctor had led them to a small shopping district near the bay as Mickey and Rose told her. Thankfully Mickey had given her a quick lesson on United Kingdom,which much to Katelyn's embarrassment, was not all just called England.

"Seriously you graduated not knowing anything about other countries?" Mickey was surprised about her lack of knowledge outside of the States.

"Hey, can you name all the states in America? No you can't." She stormed away from them both and walked in to the shop Rose and the Doctor had just entered.

"Look at this Kate." Rose said calling to her as she enter the shop. It was a small trinket shop filled with little shell sculptures and other aquatic based art."Doesn't it remind you of someone." Rose giggled pointing at a sculpture that resembled a man head. It made them both laugh, because the sculpture had giant shells for ears.

"You need to stop, there's nothing wrong with his ears." Katelyn said but was still smiling at the silly sculpture.

"Oh you laughed. " She slapped Katelyn's arm lightly but stopped feel how cold her skin was. "A damn Popsicle you are. Doctor come here." The Doctor appeared behind a them in an instant.

"I already saw it Rose, very funny." He answered sarcastically.

"Give Katelyn your jacket, she's freezing."

"But then I'll be cold." He argued but Rose simply stared him down. "Fine." He took of his jacket and placed it on Katelyn's shoulders. "Don't go in the pockets." He said before leaving the shop.

"You didn't have to make him do that it was my fault." Katelyn felt guilty now.

"Oh please, he only didn't want to because I told him to do it." Rose helped her put her arms in through the sleeves. "He likes you a lot more than he lets on. He just thinks if he acts all mean you will pay more attention to him than Jack."

"That's stupid why would he think that."

"Why do all boys do it?" She smirked and lead them back out to the street.

"I can't say I had experience with them." Rose steered her towards Jack and the Doctor.

"Don't worry, Kate, I have a reliable source that tells me you are very happy in the future." Katelyn smiles at the blonde's words.

"Here." The Doctor had here a small black card. "There is a café down there." Katelyn's eyes light up at the idea of a cup of coffee.

"Mickey, a cappuccino on me." She says as she runs to the little café, Rose was going to follow but stops when the Doctor grabs her arm.

"You need to stop." He said his face very serious.

"She's, fine look at her, why don't you see that." Rose argued.

"Why are you doing this, no matter what you do she is going to be just like she was last time. Being her friend now isn't going to make her any less sad."

"But that's why you do it Doctor, because she will be sad in the end." Jack said jabbing his finger in his chest. "And because of this day she will remember something happy when she is in her darkness. So put on a smile and be friendly!"

The Doctor only glowered at the pair before going to join Katelyn and Mickey in the café. Mickey was standing at the counter waiting for their drinks. Katelyn sat on one of the lush sofa's looking a little pale. He could tell she was starting to get sick again just by how she eyed the coffee the other people were drinking.

"Guessing you are letting this one go. Top inside pocket gy the way." He said sitting down next to her.

"You said not to look in your pockets." She reminded him.

"I will allow it just this once." She fished out a small pill-box that was very similar to the one Rory had held for her.

"There are more ills in here that I don't recognize." Katelyn only took out a nausea pill, before putting in back in the same pocket.

"Those are for someone else." The Doctor said not meeting her eyes.

"Here you go one tea." Mickey said giving her the cold beverage. "Thought you would order some girly drink like Rose."

"I usually do but my stomach says to stick with the basics and Thank you mouse."

"Don't start with that again." Mickey groaned.

"Don't call me fairy girl, again." Mickey gives the Doctor a questioning look but doesn't say anymore.

"So..." The Doctor springs up from the chair "Anyone hungry?"

The Doctor had only waited for Katelyn to finish her lemonade before dragging her and Mickey, and the rest of the group to a Turkish restaurant on the Pier. Mickey didn't even get to finished his coffee before the Doctor threw it in to the bay. Now Katelyn sat between Rose and Jack as the at a late brunch. Jack had told them many exciting tales about his adventures as a time agent.

She was starting to perk up again after taking her medicine, but was still having a hard time keeping track of what was being said. She only snapped out of her daze when the Doctor stood u from the table snatching a paper out of an old man's hands.

"And I was having such a nice day." He said showing them the paper.

* * *

**Also I have little extra stories of Kate and the Doctor from not so much in this story but more of side stories like the a kind of Ponds life version for them. You know stories when it's just the two of them. Just curious if you guys would want to read them.**

**P.S. you might notice if I miss correcting them but the "p" button on my latop is broken so it's difficult to type sometimes so forgive me T-T**


	16. Raxacoricofallapatorius

**Woo thank you all for the feed back on the last chap! I hope you like this one as well!**

* * *

Katelyn followed the other four as they strides into the town hall, before stopping just in the entrance a surveyed their surroundings. She had given the Doctor his jacket back, when he explained about the Slitheens or rather what the family of Raxacoricofallapatorians had tried to do to Earth. Though he seemed to leave out important details, probably meaning she had been there herself.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty-seven, fifty-six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face, that'll designate exit one, I'll cover exit two with Kate, Rose, you're exit three, Mickey Smith, you take exit four. Have you all got that?" Jack rattled off, sounding very official, but sadly the only thing Katelyn only understood was that she was going with Jack instead of the Doctor.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor was giving Jack a stern look as he asked.

"Sorry, awaiting orders, Sir." Jack straightens up looking away from the Doctor.

"Right, here's the plan." He started his voice dee and full of authority but then breaks into a smile. " Like he said. Nice plan anything else?"

"Present arms." Jack said and they all pulled out a brick like phone, except for Katelyn. Her phone was back at her apartment in her time.

"Not Ready." She said after they had all confirmed their speed dial.

"Don't worry you will be with me, you won't need one." Jack said to her before turning back to the others. "See ya in hell." With that he took Katelyn's arm and dragging her to exit two. _At least the view is nice._ Katelyn smirked to herself indulging on watching the Captain's bottom bounce on every stride.

* * *

They only had stood near exit two for a couple of minutes before the Doctor called them into action. Jack and Katelyn were running to the outside when a woman pushed a cart in front of Jack who was running at full speed. He jumped over the cart with ease, but Katelyn had to skid to a stop just bumping the cart slightly.

"I'm so sorry." She said to the woman, picking up some plastic spoons that had dropped to the ground. "Are those chocolate chip?" She asked seeing all sorts of deserts on the little cart.

"Katelyn!" She heard Jack holler from the end of the hall, reminding her of the problem on hand.

"Sorry got to run." She told the woman, who smiled handing her a small bag of mini cookies before she ran after Jack. "Thank you!" She shouted back to the woman before disappearing through the doors and making it to where The Doctor, Jack and Rose stood.

"Who was on exit four?" Jack asked as Katelyn finally stopped running. She saw a heavy-set woman running away from them and guessed that had was Margaret.

"That was Mickey." Rose said as he showed up panting.

"Here I am." Mickey wheezed

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor grumbled. "Got out runned by a girl with cancer."

"And she stopped for snacks." Jack said taking the bag from Katelyn.

"Oh, be fair, she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?" Rose argued as they all watched as Margaret teleported away.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating, now we're never gonna get her!" Jack complained and Katelyn took this moment to steal her bag back.

"Oh, the Doctor's very good with teleports." Rose smirked as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, holding it up in the air with dopey grin on his face. He clicked it once bringing her back now facing them. Margaret kept tried teleporting to more times before she finally was brought back right in front of them. "I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone ? What did I ever do to you ?" She asked holding her hands up.

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." The Doctor answers.

"Apart from that." She said dismissively.

* * *

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family gets killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station." The Doctor said walking in to the exhibit hall followed by the rest of the group and now Margaret. He gestures at the model in the middle of the room and Jack and Rose begin to study it. "But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." Margaret said unconvincingly. Katelyn rolled her eyes and sat on the part of the table that wasn't covered by the model.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." The Doctor pointed to the model, he then swatted Katelyn off the table giving her a stern look.

"What rift would that be?" Margaret tried to sound naïve, but failed.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go..." Jack mimes a an explosion. "Schwwwupboom!"

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor said examining the power station model, again.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked.

"Pay the right price a lot of people will turn their head, or if they disappear." Katelyn said remembering one of her favorite video games.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care ! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice..." Margaret pauses. "Oh... I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

"But why would she do that ? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey stated to the group.

"Maybe it's her way out?" Katelyn asked not quite sure how a large explosion would help her leave this planet.

"She's got a name, you know." Margaret said icily to both of them.

"Sorry." Katelyn received a glare from Mickey.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing." He told her angrily.

"Oh but she's clever." He said eyeing Margaret, and in one swift movement, he has pried the middle section off the model and flipped it over, revealing a giant circuit board underneath. "Fantastic."

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!" Jack gushed over the circuit board.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Oh genius!" Jack took it from him to get a better look. "You didn't build this." He said to Margaret.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering..." Margaret fibbed again.

"No, no, no, I mean, you really didn't build this, way beyond you." Katelyn watched as the Doctor looked at the giant green poster on the wall. She ignored Jack's explanation of the extrapolator and instead went to stand by the Doctor.

"Something wrong," She asked lowly so the others couldn't hear. "Other than the color I mean."

"The name..." He he murmured, before turning back to the group. " How'd you think of the name?" He questioned Margaret.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?" He snapped at her.

"Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?" The Doctor turned back to the poster saying the name aloud

"What's it mean?" Rose asked him.

"Bad wolf." Rose looked scared by the Doctor's words.

"But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times." Rose looked to Katelyn as if she would explain what that meant.

"It could just be a trend, maybe it's like a new band, or something." She tried to help.

" Everywhere we go, two words. Following us. Bad Wolf." The Doctor said darkly.

"How can they be following us?" The Doctor stared into space for a few more seconds, before snapping back giving them both a goofy grin.

"Nah, just a coincidence, like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do." He claps his hands briskly. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack argued as the Doctor passed him on his way to the door. Rose bounced gleefully on her heels, forgetting all about Bad Wolf.

"I don't believe it ! We actually get to go to Raxa..." Rose stumble over saying the name of Margaret's planted causing the Doctor to roll his eyes. "Wait a minute ! Raxacor..." She tried again.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor said helping her.

"Raxacorico..." Rose tried again moving slowly towards the Doctor.

"...fallapatorius." He completed for her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Katelyn said the same time as Rose. She surprised herself by getting it right the first time. She looked to see if the Doctor noticed, but instead saw him spinning Rose around as she squeaked happily at her accomplishment.

"Don't worry I heard you." Jack said winking at her. She smiled feeling all to giddy that the handsome Captain had been paying attention to her instead.

"They have the death penalty." Margaret said wiping all the smiles of their faces. "The family Slitheen was trialed in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?" Her eyes looked with the Doctor's in a cold stare. "Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem." He said indifferently, and he walked out of the room with Rose and Mickey following behind.

"You should have just lived as a human then and stopped trying to kill us." Katelyn said to her, but Margaret wouldn't eve acknowledge her as she walked out of the room. "Oh hold on." Katelyn caught up with the woman grabbing her shoulder and making her turn to look at her. "I don't care if the Doctor ignores me, but you are going to listen to what I say." Margaret looks her angrily in the eyes.

"It was you who condemned me here." She forces Katelyn's hand of her shoulder. "If I hadn't taken your teleport, I would be with my family. You knew this would be my end."

"I-I did what." Katelyn was shocked her future self had to have remembered this moment now so why would she save this woman just to have her killed. "I never would have, you have to be mistaken."

"It doesn't matter I will be with them soon." She hissed and walked away as Jack came into view.

"Come on slow poke, Mickey is in the lead." He teased, but stopped when she didn't respond right away. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just confused is all." She ignored Jack's worried look and head back to the TARDIS like the rest of them.


	17. Surf n' Turf

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows and even favorites! I also want to thank _grapejuice101 _for the lovely Polyvore she made for the story. You can see it on her account or the link in my profile. Now on with the show!**

* * *

Katelyn sat her back resting against one of the structures in the TARDIS. Her legs were outstretched just an inch away from Jack's feet as he work on the extrapolator. He had been tinkering with it since they got back to the TARDIS. Rose and Mickey stood near Jack watching the Doctor who was tinkering as well, but as usual it was on the TARDIS itself.

"This ship is impossible,it's superb! How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret said buttering up to the Doctor. Katelyn tapped Jack's foot getting his attention, so he would see her make a gagging gesture. He chuckled, but went back to working on the extrapolator.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor said only glancing her way for a second.

"It's just like a tent in Harry Potter." Katelyn said just now realizing how similar it was. "Did she steal that from you?" The Doctor ignored her question, as Margaret spoke again.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods." Katelyn again felt the need vomit, but this time it was because of the nauseating words their prisoner was saying.

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters." He looks over to Jack and Katelyn. "Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range" Jack said looking around the console at Margaret. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know, some airlock sale..." She trailed of glancing over to Katelyn.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Jack said not believing a word she said.

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible... but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we are stuck here over night." The Doctor said, as Katelyn whined at Jack.

"I wanna go home to my bed." Jack only smirked at her.

"You can always sleep in my bed, sweetheart." He said winking, the Doctor was about to input his idea on the matter, but stopped when he saw the look Rose was giving him.

"I'm in no hurry." Margaret said picking a weird-looking metal ball of the TARDIS console.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really, a police box." She said enjoying the irony of the situation.

"You're not just police, though." She smiled bitterly moving closer to Rose. "Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you..."

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey told her coldly.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly?" Mickey had no reply to her words."Long night ahead..." She said as she walked back around the console. "Let's see who can look me in the eye." She said after sitting down in the chair next to the console.

Katelyn felt a sudden surge of anger course through her. She watched Margaret look from the Mickey, to Rose, to the Doctor, and then she finally locks eyes with her. Katelyn stares long and hard into Margaret's eyes. If her future self had tried to save her, their was no reason to think that she would let her die today.

"You talk as if it is our fault." Katelyn spat at her, causing the group to look at her in surprise. "You had a chance to do the right thing, but you chose this ending for yourself. You only have yourself to blame." Katelyn stood and walked out of the console room not wanting to be near Margaret another minute.

* * *

It was an hour later when Katelyn finally showed back up in the console room. She had spent her time in the kitchen making herself a sandwich and chips for dinner, and fixing a few extras for whom ever else was hungry. Except only Jack was in the console room.

"Where did everybody go?" She asked sitting down in the chair that Margaret had sat in earlier.

"Out for a bite." He answered hardly paying attention to her.

"Even Margaret?" She asked as she chomped loudly into a chip.

"Yes, but the Doctor's with her." Jack head popped up hearing the loud crunch. "You sharing?"

"I'm not this hungry...today." She passed him the plate as he walked over, letting him take as much as he wanted. "So why did you stay behind I can tell that he thing is already hooked up." She said pointing out that the lighted up cables.

"Can't get anything past you." He takes a bite out of his sandwich before speaking again. "Didn't want to leave you in alone, besides you seemed like you needed to talk."

"And why would I vent to you." She crossed her arms over her chest leaning back in her chair.

"Dunno, you did last time." He said through a mouthful.

"How is it possible you look sexy stuffing your face?" She froze suddenly realizing she had said that out loud, but Jack didn't seem bothered at all. "I-I mean..."

"You do that all the time." He said after finishing off his food. "Very flattering of course." He smirked grabbing another sandwich. "As for you spilling you guts to me that apparently is what you always do to some one you trust. I believe you said it's me, Rory, and Donna. Who ever the hell they are."

"But isn't it against Doc's rules." She argued.

"I believe your exact words where 'I do what I want'." Katelyn chuckled at her future self using a Loki reference.

"That definitely sounds like me."

"So, what did the Slitheen say to you?" Jack asked get straight to the point.

"Said I saved her from ding with her family, she hated me for saving her life." Katelyn sighed looking up to the ceiling of the TARDIS. "I don't understand why I would save her if all she wants to do is blow up the earth. I mean there is a... I think sixteen year old me getting my running around in America right now. There is no way I would want myself to die before I even get a chance to read the last Harry Potter book."

"Really that is what you where looking forward to growing up, Harry Potter books." Jack looked disappointed for her.

"Hell yeah Hufflepuff pride and all man." She said giving him a very pleased smile.

"This is why your only boyfriend was a disgusting pear-shaped idiot." He sighed.

"Do I tell everyone that? Never mind I hate to know why he was even brought into a conversation." She shuddered remembering him.

"Fair enough." He shrugged then sat back admiring her. "Though it's a damn shame throwing you away like he did."

"I'm serious Jack stop I don't wanna talk about him." Her tone strict giving him no room to argue.

"Fine, no more." Katelyn felt an odd shiver come up her back, but decided it was just her nerves reacting to the chemo. "Got anything else?" He asked putting an empty plate on the console.

"Nice try, but I already ate the cookies." She lied, the cookies still in her pocket.

"Oh really." Jack leaned in close, getting inches from her face. "I didn't think you would be so naughty. Eating your desert before dinner." He tsked inching ever so slightly closer to her.

"What are you gonna do tell on me?" She tried to sound flirtatious but failed with how heavy she was breathing.

"Nah I have my own punishment in mind." His lips were just a hair away from here now.

"Uh-i-" But then the TARDIS shook causing what Jack had hoped to be sensual kiss turn into a more of a face smashing blow. "Jesus!" she said pushing Jack away from her. "I think your stupid perfect teeth cut my lip you ass!" She said checking her lip, as Jack went to the extrapolator.

The whole TARDIS was sparking and flashing lights like it was having a fit. Jack was trying to fix the extrapolator while Katelyn held on to the seat as the TARDIS continued you to shake. The Doctor and Margaret entered the TARDIS only a minute after a loud spark flew right in front of Jack.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor yelled at the both of them.

"He did it!" Katelyn shouted as if tattling on a brother.

"It just went crazy!" Jack shouted as well.

" It's the rift!" The Doctor said running over to the console, he stood in front of where Katelyn sat. "Time and space are ripping apart, the whole city's gonna disappear!" Large sparks erupted near him one even singeing him as he worked on the console.

"Doctor are you al- Augh!" She yelped as she to was burned by a spark from the console.

"Katelyn stay back." He demanded as, he and Jack worked on the console.

"It's the extrapolator! I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine, it's using the Tardis, I can't stop it!" Jack shouted to the Doctor.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet!" He said right as Rose burst through the TARDIS doors.

"What is it? What's happening?!" She shouted over all the commotion.

"Oh, just little me!" Margaret said gleefully, as her arm of skin suit fell off and she grabs Rose with her Slitheen claw. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." She threatened as the Doctor stepped toward her.

"I might've known." The Doctor said to her.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." She said to the Doctor moving her and Rose closer. "You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." She ordered Jack.

He hesitates, but Margaret tightens her grip on Rose. Jack looks to the Doctor who nods, not looking away from Rose. Jack hurriedly does as he is told, not at all happy with himself.

"Thank you, just as planned." Margaret said smugly, as they all glared at her.

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose struggled to ask in Margaret's grip.

" Failing that, if I were to be... arrested... then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B!" Margaret monologged and pulled on one on Rose's braids, causing her to whimper.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Katelyn said, getting angry herself.

"To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift, and what a power source it found." She looked around the TARDIS in awe. "I'm back on schedule, thanks to you." She said to the Doctor.

"The rift's gonna convulse, she'll destroy the whole planet." Jack told them.

"And you with it." She pushes Rose aside so that she can stand on the extrapolator, but still keeps a hold of her neck. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom." She grinned evilly. "Stand back boys, surf's up!"


	18. Another Chance

**On chemo sorry if it's to short. Hope you all love it.**

* * *

Outside, there is a burst of lightning from the TARDIS light. Inside, a panel of the console directly in front of Margaret suddenly bursts open, and a blinding white light floods out. Margaret looks at it in surprise, then up at the Doctor on the other side of the console.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor said surprisingly calm.

"So sue me." She hissed at him.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe." Katelyn tried to peer around to see what the light was, but could only see Margaret illuminated face.

"It'll make wonderful scrap." Margaret said nastily.

"What's that light?" Katelyn asked getting up from her seat.

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive, you've opened its soul." He told her blocking her from getting closer to the light.

"It's so bright." Margaret said dreamily, as she stared into the light.

"Look at it, Margaret." He said to the Slitheen, Katelyn was so confused what did the heart of the TARDIS

"Hello fairy girl." A new voice said causing Katelyn to turn on the spot looking for the source.

"Who said that?" She asked aloud, but was ignored by the group.

"Beautiful..." Margaret whispered as she let go of Rose.

"I'm going to save her." The voice spoke again, causing Katelyn to realise she was the only one to hear it. "She will live the life again, like you wished."

"Thank you..." Margaret looking from the Doctor and to Katelyn. " I will do my best." She said to Katelyn right as the light engulfed her. When it cleared her body suit flopped on top of the extrapolator, flatter than a french pancake. The Doctor immediately sprung into action, darting around the console.

"Don't look, stay there, close your eyes!" He shouted as he slammed down levers, causing the light to shut off. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down!" Jack rushed over to the console, helping the Doctor. "Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." He ordered then turned to Katelyn who was just standing there stock still. "Katelyn?" She snapped out of thoughts when hearing his voice.

"Right, what do you need me to do?" She asked a little dazed.

"Help Jack."

They work busily, the console exploding with sparks , but finally, the shaking lessens and all turned back to normal.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all." He said looking down at Margaret's body suit.

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked looking to at the body suit.

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack answered bitterly.

"No." Katelyn said as she kneeled down next to what was Margaret.

"I don't think she's dead." The Doctor said watching as Katelyn took the small teleport off of Margaret's skin suit.

"Then where did she go?" Rose asked drawing the Doctor's attention away from Katelyn.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." They all kneel now just like Katelyn had done. The Doctor reaches in side the skin-suit and pulled out a green egg about the size of a football. "Here she is!" He said joyfully showing the egg to the group.

"She's an egg?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Regressed to her childhood." He stroked the egg fondly.

"A second chance." Katelyn said in awe.

"Correct, live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse." Jack pointed out.

"That's her choice." The Doctor stated.

"She's gonna turn out just fine." Katelyn said taking the egg from the Doctor.

"She's an egg." Rose said in awe.

"She's an egg." The Doctor confirmed giving her a small smile.

"Oh my God, Mickey!" Rose said and rushed out of the TARDIS to look for her boyfriend.

"So off to Raxacoricofallapatorius?" Katelyn asked the Doctor.

"Why is your mouth swollen?" He asked seeing her lip slightly red. She clears her throat looking anywhere but at the Doctor and Jack. "Oh, no you two didn't!" He said realizing he had left her alone with Jack.

"It's not what you think." JAck said trying to calm him down.

"In my Tardis!"

"Doctor we didn't..." But he stopped feeling a tightening in her throat. "Take the egg." She said pushing the egg in to the Doctor's hands.

"What I didn't mean-" He started to apologize.

"No I think my times up." A loud pop sounded just a she finished and she was gone from the TARDIS once again.

* * *

Katelyn appeared in a room with wall to wall book shelves, some filled with books and some with bottles. Katelyn moved slowly from her spot looking around wildly. She looked over the banister to see she was on the second story of this building. She watched as a girl in a red dress, comes in on the bottom floor hiding behind a books self of bottles.

"Now that's just showing off." The girl said looking around the library, and then spotting Katelyn. "Oi, when did you get here?" She asked her voice sounding familiar to Katelyn.

"Uh just popped in, where am I?" She asked wondering why the girl sounded familiar.

"It's the Tardis, early?" She asked referring to her timeline.

"Extremely, you are?" She asked looking for a way down.

"Clara Oswin."


	19. Zombies in the TARDIS

**Sorry folks it snowed here, so I had no power still now, sorry if this chap is a bit tricky, I do hope you enjoy. And thank you all for your well wishes from last chap!**

* * *

"Woah,woah, woah, did you say Oswin!" Katelyn asked coming down the stairs to where Clara stood.

"Yes that is my name." She turned on her heel and started looking around the library. "So this is where you disappear to all the time."

"What this is my first time here, wait how are you Oswin." Katelyn said following her.

"It's my name, you know given it at birth." Clara answered, to a very confused Katelyn.

"Alright, forgetting that what's happen?"

"The doctor was teaching me how to fly the Tardis, when something went wrong. Big explosion knocked me out, been running from some type of zombies until I got here."

"So this in the Tardis?" Katelyn said marveling at the library.

"Let's not forget the explosion and zombies now." Clara said as she saw a rather large book on a pedestal labeled: The History of the Time War. She starts reading from the middle as Katelyn examines the bookshelves near it.

"Oh he better have Harry Potter in here." She said reading spin after spin of the books.

"So that' who." Clara mumbles to herself, grabbing Katelyn's attention.

Though before Katelyn could see what Clara had read a clang and a growl sound in the distance. Clara shuts the book and grabs Katelyn's hand forcing them both to dart behind a bookshelf as one of Clara's so-called zombie enters the room. Katelyn tries to peer around the corner of the self but Clara stops her and makes her crawl with her to another self.

"Where's the Doctor?" Katelyn mouthed to Clara who just shook her head at her .Just as Clara does so a click of glass was heard making them both freeze, as they started hearing muffled voices. Clara looks up and sees a cloud of weird symbols floating above their heads. They quickly stand and start waving the cloud away so he zombie wouldn't hear it. Clara peers around the bookcase and gasps before ducking back. Katelyn can tell by the look on her face that the monster is close. They hold their breath as the blackened like creature passed them before running out of the library away from the growling beast.

* * *

"Okay so the Tardis is hurt, something is trying to kill use, and the Doctor is M.I.A., am I right." Katelyn asked as they walked down another corridor.

"So far." Clara said as she turned down another corridor. "And your to young to know anything to help us out of this situation."

"Correct." Clara turned again letting her hands skim along the wall. "Though I doubt I will ever get this place figured out it keeps cha...changing..." Words seem to escape her as she looked about the new console room. It was a very silver and blue color and the console itself seemed to be cleaner with a lot less gadgets and odds and ends every where. Though on closer examination it looked like it was being stripped apart.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clara bounded up the steps and kissed the console.

"Um Clara?" Katelyn called to the girl noticing there was no doors.

"No!" Clara went to where the doors were supposed to be slapping at the blank wall. "The door. Where's the door gone? No. You can't do this!" She shouted at TARDIS.

"Clara calm down, it's not worth getting angry for." Katelyn said joining her on the console area.

"Your right she's just trying to trick me is all like the time she kept me from my room." Clara ran ast Katelyn and to the corridor.

"Don't slit up!" But before Katelyn could follow her she was back. "Thank you now-" Again Clara runs off again. "Alright screw it, you run off and get killed I'm staying where it's safe!" Katelyn shouted as she sat in her usual chair next to the console.

* * *

Clara kept running in out of the room for about five more minutes each time greeted by Katelyn asking if she was ready to give up yet.

"Oh, why are you doing this?!" Clara shouted at the TARDIS.

"Maybe she is keeping us safe?" Katelyn said ignoring the glare Clara gave her. "You know stick together stay where you are, isn't that what moms always tell us."

"Oh please I bet you told her to do this." Clara says pointing at Katelyn angrily.

"Hun, I just meet you, why would I do that."

"I don't know you and the Doctor have a connection with her, and ever since I got on here she hated me." Clara stated as she to sat down near the console.

"I doubt that but-" She stops as a pieces of metal hit the ground in front of where Clara sat. "What was that?"

Clara stood and started walking around the console again. Then another clanging noise sounded through out the console room. Katelyn stood now as well moving closer to Clara. They where both scared now as they heard someone hush them. Clara move them both to the door and hit the button but when the door opened the were greeted by two monsters. They separated one of the monsters chased Clara around the console, while the other with a one long arm chased Katelyn around the lower area of the console room.

"Who are you?" Clara asked when her monster stopped just for a slight second near the console, before chasing her again.

"Clara!" Katelyn shouted as she briefly saw her monster trap her on the blank wall. Katelyn not looking where she was going trips hits the ground hard. In her dazed state she saw Clara disappear.

* * *

"It's all right. Clara, I'm so, so sorry. Sorry. Please, please forgive me, Clara." The Doctor said after pulling Clara into the other echo console room. "Ow! Okay, so we're not doing hugging. I get that now." He said after being punched by Clara, who was looking all over the console room.

"What do you keep in here? Why have you got zombie creatures? Good guys do not have zombie creatures. Rule one basic storytelling!" She shouted at him.

"Not in front of the guests." He said pointing to Gregor and Tricky, two of the salvagers that we're helping the Doctor find Clara.

"Who- Oh god Katelyn!" Clara said remembering Katelyn was still with those monsters. "She's still there you have to find her!"

"What do you mean, she wasn't-" But the Doctor was interrupted by Gregor's hand computer which was still firmly in his grasp.

"American female, american female." The Doctor turned on the spot following his sonic to the area under the console.

"It knows American but not Lancashire?" Gregor asked the Doctor.

"Well they really don't change those bunch now do they." He yelled back as he pulls Katelyn's form into the echo of the console room just like he had done for Clara.

"Oh I've never been so happy to see that stupid bow tie." She said as she hugged the Doctor.

"Well hugging from you now that's different." He said patting her back awkwardly.

"Shut up, that I was almost zombie bait. I deserve a hug." Katelyn pushed off the Doctor and went up the stair to see Clara standing near to men. "Who are they?"

"Friends." The Doctor answered her as he joined them all near the console. "Well, people who aren't trying to kill us, so I don't need punching again." He said hiding behind Katelyn as Clara looked as if she was going to punch him again.

"She punched you?" Katelyn gave Clara an amused smirk.

"All right, all right, look, a deal's a deal. You got the girl back,now cancel the self-destruct." Gregor said pointing to the console.

"Ah, you know I've got to tell you, I won't be needing you in my quiz team." The Doctor patted Gregor's shoulder.

"What?" The Doctor just smiled at their confused faces.

"There is no self-destruct. Hey? Hey? Hey?" He playfully jabs at Gregor laughing. "Had you going though, boys, didn't I?" He then rubbed Gregor's head fondly before turning to the console.

"What are you on about?" Katelyn asked watching the Doctor play with the console.

"I just wiggled a few buttons. Yeah, the old wiggly button trick. And the face." He turned to Gregor again, his voice turned serious. "You've got to do the face. Save her or we all die. I though I rushed it a bit, but..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're telling us we're safe?" Tricky asked the Doctor.

"Ish. Apart from the monsters and the Tardis reinventing the architecture every five minutes." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah that sounds safe." Katelyn grumbled as she joined Clara at the railing.

"Guys, don't worry. The countdown's a fake. Look, just give me a second. I'll turn it off. I only made it look as though the engine was actually exploding." The Doctor said as he started flipping switches on the console. "Ah. That's not good." He said picking up the monitor on the console. "Okay, don't panic, or maybe panic."

"Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Clara asked after clearing her throat.

"It appears the engine is damaged." He moved aside so both Clara and Katelyn could see the monitor, which read: Engine status, Overload. "We're in trouble, Clara. Proper trouble. It needs fixing or we're toast." The Doctor said before running down to the bottom area of the console.

"So now would be a good time to use that big friendly button, right?" Clara asked as she and Katelyn follow him.

"Yes. Sorry, I should have had one built in." He answered brandishing his sonic screwdriver at a panel on the lower wall.

"Where are we going?" Katelyn asked as Gregor and Tricky join them.

"Detour." The Doctor said kneeling to where the panels used to be. "The center of the Tardis."


	20. I'm So Sorry

**Don't hate me...**

* * *

The Doctor lead the group through a maze of green piping. Katelyn after fearing to be eaten by one of those monsters holds on tightly to Clara's hand.

"Shush!" Clara shushed the Doctor as something darts in front of them. " Something's in here."

"Those things, they've followed us." Tricky said, as Katelyn let out a small whimper. She never wanted to admit being scared but having seen that charred face just inches away from hers had shaken her to her core.

"Doctor, what are they? What aren't you telling us?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Trust me." He looked at her sorrowfully. "Some things you don't want to know." Something darts behind them, causing everyone to jump.

"They're on the move again." Gregor announced as he shoved his way to the front of the group with Tricky close behind.

"Run, move, move." The Doctor shouted as they all began running again.

Katelyn tries to keep up with Clara but loses her when Gregor's pack hits her in the arm. She tries to keep up with her but soon finds herself alone. Trying to stay calm she tries retracing her steps, but it only seems to get her more lost than she already was. Suddenly she hears a growl behind her causing her to turn on the spot.

"Doctor?!" Katelyn calls out seeing no one behind her. "Clara?" She finds a loose pipe on the ground and quickly picks it up to defend herself.

"So this is in the Tardis?" Katelyn turned to see herself standing at the end of the corridor.

"That's not possible." She said as she walked closer to herself.

"Don't split up!" The echo of herself shouts before disappearing.

"Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out." Katelyn kept repeating to herself as she continued to search for the rest of the group. "I will make it through this."

* * *

Katelyn was getting tired, it felt like hours since she had seen the Doctor and the rest of the group. She kept moving hoping every step she took would bring her closer to them. It was just moments after walking past a hall with pipes shout through it did she hear someones voice again. She knew she shouldn't trust it, but her tired body still walk towards the arguing voices.

"Okay, move, move, move!" She heard the Doctor's voice shout as a door slammed.

"Doctor!" She picked up pace heading to where the voice had shouted from. "Clara I-" She halted to a stop seeing none other than two of the charred monsters banging on a door. She could barely see a glimpse of the Doctor through the little window as one of the monsters turn to her. It was the one with the extra long arm, the one that had originally attacked her.

Katelyn brandished the pipe she holding it like a baseball bat. Fear was coursing through her, as the monster stepped closer to her. It lunged at her, as the other broke the glass of the door. Katelyn swung and the pipe hit the thing in its shoulder causing it to lose its balance and fall to the floor. It tried to grab her legs but Katelyn swiftly jumped over it and aimed another blow to the one attacking the door. This time her swing hit its mark and bashed the monsters softened skull with the blow. Wasting no time Katelyn pulls the limp body of the monster off the door, and enters the

"Doctor! Clara!" She shouted as she ran across a sort of catwalk. She is distracted momentarily as she sees the exploding star that is the TARDIS' source of power.

"Katelyn!" Clara called to her happily, looking relieved to see her. There was a conjoined monster stooping Katelyn from rejoining Clara and the Doctor. She moves forward to attack it but is stopped by the Doctor's sudden shout.

"Watch out!"She turned to see the monster she had forgotten the one with the longer arm. "No don't!" The Doctor pleaded as she attacked the thing again.

Katelyn was surprised when the monster blocked her swing with its longest arm, causing a clanging sound to echo through out the Eye of Harmony. This didn't stop Katelyn from attacking again this time sweeping the feet out from under the monster. It tried again to grab at her legs but she stomped on it outstretched hand and then using all her might she kicked the thing off the catwalk.

"Woah you see that!" She lifted both her hands above her head and triumph. Katelyn turned to the Doctor and Clara hopping to see them impressed by her actions, but instead sees them both looking at her in fear. "What did I do something wrong? She drops her arms to her side the pipe hanging loosely in her grip.

"No don't!" But it was too late, it was as if time slowed down around her as time reasserted itself around her. She could see her arm that was holding the pipe burn and fuse to it. She watched as it slowly crawled up her body turning her skin black and flakey. Then as it crawled up her neck she looked to the Doctor, though it was silence all around her she could still tell he was screaming her name, just by the pain written all over his face.

_I'm so sorry. _Was her last thought before she darkness over took her.

* * *

"Doctor come on!" Clara yelled as she pulled on the Doctor's arm. He was just staring at the monster that had been, and was ignoring as the conjoined one was getting closer to them. "Doctor!" She gave another hard tug that made him snap out of his trance, and they both rushed out of the Eye of Harmony, closing the door behind them.

"The engine room, the heart of the Tardis." He exclaimed leading Clara out another door, only to come to halt at an edge of a cliff.

"We're outside." Clara said as the stopped themselves from falling of the cliff.

"No, we're still in the Tardis." The Doctor corrected.

"There's no way across." Clara stated worriedly observing the cliff.

"No, okay, you're right."

"So what do we do? Time for a plan. Do you have a plan? " Clara was starting to panic.

"Weeeell," He said exaggerating the word. "no, no plan, sorry."

"If you don't have a plan, we're dead."

"Yes we are so just tell me." He said his attitude turning serious.

"Tell you what?"

"Well, there's no point now. We're about to die. Just tell me who you are." He motioned to the cliff, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"You know who I am." Clara said completely confused by what the Doctor was on about. She was seriously wondering if he was acting this wat because of Katelyn's sudden...death.

"No, I don't, I look at you every single day and I don't understand a thing about you. Why do we-" He suddenly choked on his words. "Why do I keep running into you?"

"Doctor you invited me, you and Katelyn both-"

"Before that!" He cut her off. " I met you in the Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck and she died saving my life, and she was you." Clara disagreed but the Doctor kept on. "Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid, and we fought the Great Intelligence together. She died and it was my fault, and she was you."

"You're scaring me." Clara said truthfully.

"What are you, eh? Are you a trick, a trap? Was this all apart of your grand plan?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled before nearly stepping back off the edge of the cliff but the Doctor grabs her and holds her tight in his arms.

"You really don't, do you?" He said stepping back so she was safely on the cliff.

" I think I'm more scared of you right now than anything else on that Tardis." Clara said giving him an honest fearful look.

"You're just Clara, aren't you." The Doctor played with her face before bringing her in to another hug.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell this is about, but I'm really sorry for what happened back there." She said enjoying the hug.

" We're not going to die here." He said breaking the hug. "This isn't real! It's a snarl. " He said as he threw a rock up into the air and watching it go down to the fog beneath. "What does a wounded animal do? It tries to scare everyone away. We're close to the Tardis is snarling at us, trying to frighten us off. We need to jump. "

"You're insane."

"We'll cross a portal to the engine." The Doctor explained.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked as the backed up to the door.

"I can't"

"Okay, well, that's watertight." The Doctor smiles fondly at Clara's sass sounding too much like Katelyn, or was it Katelyn sounding too much like Clara...

"Hey now, Clara, I have piloted this ship for over nine hundred years. Trust me this one time, please." Clara gave him a look. "Okay. Okay. As well as all the other times. Ready? Geronimo."

They run and jump off the edge of the cliff into a white space filled with pieces of metal frozen in time as they travel out from an explosion.

"The heart of the Tardis. The engine, it's already exploded. It must have been the collision with the salvage ship." The Doctor stated looking at all the pieces of metal.

"We're not dead." Clara said following him through the frozen pieces.

"She wrapped her hands around the force. Froze it." He mimed cupping something in his hands as an example for Clara.

"So, so it's safe?" Clara asked, the Doctor hesitated a moment as if waiting for someone else to say something.

"Temporary fix." He answered shaking his head. "Eventually this whole place will erupt. There's no way I can save her now. She's just always been there for me, and taken care of me, and now it's my turn and I don't know what to do. I think it just..."

He trailed off, as Clara took his hand. It then he feels the rough burn marks on her hand. He flips the over to see she has Big Friendly Button burnt into her palm.

"Oh Clara, oh you are beautiful. beautiful fragile human skin, like parchment!" He kisses her hand and takes out his sonic screwdriver. "The rift in time. All the memories leaking out. I need to find the moment we crashed. I need to find the music." He smiled and ran off to where the music that had played right before the Brothers used the find a vertical crack in the wall with bright light streaming through.

"The time rift, recent past, possible future." He exclaimed seeing the rift.

"What are you going to do?" Clara asked as he engraved a message into the magno-grab.

"Rewrite today, I hope." He said still concentrating on his engraving. "I've thrown this through the rift before. I need to make sure this time. Going to take it in there myself. There might be a certain amount of yelling."

"It's going to hurt?" She asked worried for the Doctor's health.

"Things that end your life often do that." He said solemnly. "But nothing hurts worse than seeing a loved love one life end." He says almost to quietly for her to hear.

"Wait!" Clara shouted making him stop before entering the time rift. "All these things you said. How we've met before, how I died."

"Clara, don't worry. You'll forget. Time mends us. It can mend anything." The Doctor reassured her.

"I don't want to forget. Not all of it. The library, I saw it. You were mentioned in a book."

"I'm mentioned in a lot of books." He said shortly trying to end the conversation.

" You call yourself Doctor. Why do you do that? You have a name. I've seen it. In one corner of that tiny-"

"If I rewrite today, you won't remember. You won't go looking for my name." The Doctor explained, still trying to put an end to this.

"You'll still have secrets."

"It's better that way. For all of us." The Doctor turned away from her and forces his way through the crack in the wall, screaming as he pushes against an immense force until he suddenly vanishes.

* * *

**Love all the reviews and follows, hope you all won't kill me for this chap. :)**


	21. Flowers on Her Grave

**Filler chaps are short... sorry as usual.**

* * *

Katelyn woke gasping for air. Her lungs felt like she had inhaled far too much smoke. She looked around seeing she was in what looked like an old library. A sense of familiarity overwhelmed her,like she had seen this place before, but all she could remember was her last visit with the Doctor, the one with the leather jacket.

Katelyn got up and with some difficulty fond her way out of the library into a silver corridor. She followed the corridor until greeted by the sight of a girl towel drying her hair.

"Um hello?" Katelyn said causing the girl to freeze in her actions.

"Katelyn, there you are." The girl beamed, her lightly flicking the towel at her. "The Doctor is just in there, be warned attacking a little weird, well more than usual." She gestured behind her towards a opening in the corridor.

"Okay thanks..." Katelyn said watching the girl walk away. Again she felt a sense of familiarity, like having meet the girl before.

Katelyn went to where the girl had pointed and found herself in another version of the TARDIS' console room. The Doctor was once again flipping hundreds of switches and levers as he danced around the console. It took him a moment to notice, Katelyn as she gawked at the much shinier console area.

"Katie!" He shouted bounding down the steps and bringing her into a hug.

"Hi Doc, was that Oswin a minute ago?" She asked her voice strained from his tight hug.

"No that's Clara, not Oswin, Clara. Had me fooled too." The Doctor said still hugging her with all his might.

"Doctor..." Katelyn cleared her throat hoping he would notice that this hug had lasted far to long for her liking.

"Oh, right." He said letting go of her and going back to the console. "So Clara is getting some rest, so how about you and I have are own little adventure." The Doctor said turning the monitor towards hers as she joined him next to the console. "All of space and time where do you want to go."

"Disneyland!" Katelyn blurts out immediately, and the Doctor deadpans.

"Every time,"He groans."offer all of space and time, and every time its the same!"

"It's the first thing that popped into my head." She said watching him storm around the console.

"I am not taking you to Disneyland again." The Doctor slammed a lever down again.

"So you have taken me to Disney, when?" She asked now following him around the console. "Well what about Universal they got the new Harry Potter World."

"All of time and space, you can go to the planet of giants, see an exploding star, meet an ancient civilization, but no you want to see a tourist trap that is basically in your back yard!" He shouts slapping the console roughly.

"So we've been to Potter World I take it."

"Twice!" He types into the console keyboard before looking back to her. " I officially hate butter-beer now."

"Blasphemy!" Katelyn shouts almost running into the The Doctor, who had stopped his circling of the TARDIS' console.

"Some where to knock your socks off, that's what you need." He hits one last switch and the wheezing sound of the TARDIS echo all around them, and stopped with a thud indicating they had landed. He rushed to the TARDIS' doors. "I give you Katelyn Keith, Florana."

The Doctor opened the doors with a snap, smirking at her as she slowly made her way towards him. She studies the Doctor face trying to read exactly what his smirk meant, but gave up as soon as her nose was overpowered by a flowery scent. She steps out of the TARDIS, and is overwhelmed by the sight of all types of flowers. Every where she looked was beautiful flowers, some as large as trees and all alien to her.

"Wow, just wow." She looked back at the Tardis to see the Doctor leaning against it still smirking. "It's so beautiful!" She spun around her hands lightly brushing against some of the taller flowers as she did so. "I'm gonna pick some."

"What, no!" The Doctor shouted running after Katelyn who had went to pick some of the smaller flowers.

* * *

"It's not fair." Katelyn pouted as she sat next to the Doctor.

The Doctor had stopped her just as she was going to pluck a rather dangerous Valenia Crubesent, a paralyzing flower. Now they sat on one of the many beaches of Florana. Watching as its milky white waves roll on the beach at twilight.

"Well anyways you did knock my socks off." Katelyn said showing her bare feet to the Doctor, and then burying them into the sand. "Quite an achievement I must say mister Time Lord."

"Why thank you, human." He chuckled and leaned back propping up on his elbows.

"It's weird you know." She said looking of into the ocean. "When I was diagnosed, I thought my life was over. Thought here goes all my hopes and dreams of getting out of that small town, and teaching." She looked over at him now. "I could never imagine this for myself. To be sitting on a beach on another planet, with you and your TARDIS. Though I would still prefer to be cancer free of course."

"One day, maybe you will be." The Doctor said,his face illuminated by the last rays of twilight

"Yeah one day..." She sighed and plopped back on to the sand.

"Do you hate it? Coming along with me?" He asked.

"No... I just wished I had chosen to come with you. Not just pop and there I am, in the middle of it."

"It's not always like that."

"Well it is now, and I quite frankly I don't like it." She saw hurt flicker across the Doctor's face. "But, I guess now I have something to look forward to through all of this."

"So much to look forward to..." He to laid back on the sand, staring up at the darkening sky above them.

They fall into a comfortable silence watching the stars slowly appear above them. The Doctor would even break the silence to point out certain stars to her. Soon Katelyn was yawning far too much for the Doctor's liking and they were forced to retreat back to the TARDIS. Only the Doctor reached the TARDIS alone that night for Katelyn had popped away yet again.


	22. Starting to Like You

**Love you all for the reviews and follows/favorites. **

* * *

Rose sat on her bed mopping sweat of the Doctor's forehead. She was worried for him as usual, but she still didn't trust this newly regenerated Doctor just yet. She wished so badly that the for the leather jacket Doctor to be here and explain all of this, or even Katelyn. Then like a wish come true she heard an all to familiar pop from outside the apartment.

"Did you break something Rose?" Jackie Tyler called from the living room. Watching the Blonde hurry to the door.

"No mum it's Kate." Rose said as she stuck her head out the door looking for the girl. Thankfully she was just a few paces away from the door of the apartment, looking down at the street below. "Katelyn over here!" Rose shouted getting her attention.

"Rose, oh you would not believe what has happened." Katelyn said when joining her at the door. "I had two doctor free weeks and then he shows up out of the blue at Christmas!" She ranted as she entered the apartment.

"What are you wearing?" Rose asked eyeing her clothing. Katelyn was wearing a very odd floral skirt that reminded Rose of her Gran's curtains, and white blouse with a pink cardigan. It was definitely something Katelyn would never choose to wear.

"I hate it, my mom made me wear it. She made me go out to a party with him. A party full of people I despise!" She groaned and slumped against the wall taking in the apartment. "Um did a bomb go off?" She asked seeing the devastated living room.

"Killer Christmas tree." Mickey stated not looking away from his laptop.

"Mickey, I missed you." She goes over and hugs him from behind looking at what he was working on. "Is that dial-up?"

"Any change?" Jackie asked as Rose sat, giving her a cup of tea.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating." Rose answered her mother.

"What did I miss, is Doc alright?" Katelyn asked letting go of Mickey, and turning back to Rose and Jackie. "Oh hi, sorry I haven't met you yet." She said smiling at Jackie.

"Very funny, do that every time she does." Jackie said, going to get another cu of tea for the girl."

"That's my mum, Jackie Tyler." Rose explained quickly. "And the Doctor regenerated, he is resting now in my room." Katelyn nodded understanding why their was a lack of his presence.

"Don't let him near any bow ties." She said thinking of the Doctor she had just been with. She was going to explain what she meant but stopped when the television suddenly grabbed their attention.

" Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes. " The news reporter announced followed by a balding man named Daniel Llewellyn.

"Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." Llewwllyn spoke sounding nervous.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" A reporter asked off-screen.

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks. " Llewellyn then abruptly walked out view.

"Here we go, pilot fish." Mickey said letting them all see a video on his laptop. "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim along the big fish." Katelyn watched the little fish attaching itself to bigger fish on the video.

"Does this have to do with aliens? Is that what's going on, why people are freaking out about a satellite?" Katelyn received no answer from the group.

"Do you mean like sharks?" ROse asked watching a the shark in the video.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that." Mickey said as the Shark lunged at them on the video.

"So, it's close?" Katelyn rolled her eyes knowing they were once again ignoring her. She instead went back to watching the television, which of course now decided to become a static.

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie stated watching the television as well.

"The first photographs..." The reporter's voice could barely be heard over the static.

"That's not rocks." Rose said now watching as well.

A hideous red-eyed alien with a head like a goat skull appears on the screen growling and gurgling. Everyone is startled by the sudden jump-scare.

"Nope!" Katelyn shouts leaving the room, tripping over some of the broken wood as she goes into the farthest room in the apartment.

"Oh lord Katelyn!" Rose called after her hoping she wouldn't wake the Doctor. "Come back to the living room, let him sleep." She pleaded to Katelyn who was staring at the sleeping Doctor.

"Who is that?" Katelyn asked Rose not looking away from the Doctor.

"It's him the Doctor, Katelyn why-"

"No that's not him, he- I know this face. " Katelyn said pulling at her hair. "I know this face and that scares me, Rose."

"That's because it's the Doctor, you've probably just remember meeting him in the past." She tried to calm her down.

"No, I've only meet big ears and bow tie, this face."Her voice cracked and she looked fearfully at Rose. "I'm scared Rose, and I don't know why."

* * *

"Is she alright?" Katelyn heard Jackie ask when Rose left her with the Doctor.

"She's a little shaken, but she's going to stay in there with him." Rose replied faintly.

"What happened?" Jackie asked sounding genuinely concerned for the girl.

"Just spooked is all." Katelyn stopped listening after that, not really caring to hear more.

She stared now at this new Doctor's face. Katelyn had been a little more than spooked when seeing this face instead of her mop headed, big chin, hardly any eyebrow looking Doctor. It wasn't like he turned into something as ugly as the alien on television. No, he was definitely handsome, with his five a clock shadow and sideburns, but still this face was one that rang all sort of warning bells in her head.

"You know just once I want to pop in and know what is going on." She said to the sleeping time lord. " Not have someone reintroduced me, or be attacked by a new alien. Now meeting a new alien is fine, just not being attacked by them. That's the part that I hate."

The Doctor began to shudder, making her worry. She grabs the rag of the night stand, and dips gently into the cup of water near the bed. She sits on the bed this time closer to him, dabbing at his forehead and neck.

"Fine I'll stop complaining, stupid." She smiles fondly, as his shaking seemed to ease up. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm really starting to like you. I could almost call you my friend, but I can just tell it would go to your head."

Katelyn sighed and stood planning to see what the rest of the group had learned from the television, but stopped when she felt something pull on her skirt. To her surprise the Doctor had grabbed a hold to the end of her skirt. She laughed and pulled it from his grasp.

"Trying to cop a feel there Doc." She said sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'll stay but only cause I'm tired from your stupid dancing future self." She let her self get more comfortable, curling up in to the fetal position as to give him the most room. "Sleep tight Doc, don't let the aliens bite." She said before letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering woke Katelyn, as every window in London shattered from the giant Space ship appearing in the sky above them.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" She squeaked as she fell off the bed.

"What happened?" The groggy Jackie Tyler asked waking up as Rose and Mickey rushed into the room.

"The alien's ship is over London." Mickey explained as he help Rose get the Doctor up.

"Mickey, we're going to carry him." Rose ordered as she dressed the Doctor in a blue robe. "Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Here let me help." Katelyn said holding one of the Doctor's arms for Rose.

"Where to?" Mickey asked grabbing the Doctor's feet.

"The Tardis, it's the only safe place on Earth." Rose said as Katelyn snorts thinking of how exactly unsafe the TARDIS was.

"What're we going to do in there?" Jackie asked scrambling to get her things.

"Hide." Rose took the a hold of the Doctor's top half ignoring Katelyn as she tried to help them. "Help mum, you can't lift him and you know it." Rose received a sour look from the girl but still did as she asked.

"Is that it?" Jackie questioned.

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up."

"You heard the woman, chop-chop track suit." Katelyn immediately regretted what she said as Jackie gave her a look that set ice on fire.

* * *

**I hope you all loved this one I decided to cut out the Christmas part letting it this story be more about the episodes and little side adventures that don't really have any detail stay as extras. I'll post them later, might even tell what happened at Disneyland... twice lol. **

**Also Florona was not my idea it is actually a planet from early Doctor Who, I think the 7th Doctor was the first to take someone there... And 11th had planned to take the Ponds there. Just wanted to let you know so you can check it out on the Tardi data core. (where I get a lot of my info)**


	23. A New Challenger has Arrived

**Alrighty hope you all like this and I started posting those short extras (I call them shorties) In another story on my profile. I hope you will check them out, most of them will be little things that just don't fit in this story, but are still funny or ... well the an adult situation that doesn't take away from the story. Hope you check them out and once again sorry for my horrible grammar.**

* * *

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked as he and Rose struggled to get the Doctor into the Tardis, followed by Katelyn and Jackie.

"No not anymore, no." Rose said as the make it to the console.

"Well you did it before." Mickey grunted as the weight of the Doctor got to him.

"Really with all those levers and do-dads, impressive." Katelyn said dropping Jackie's bags on the floor.

"Yes, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half." They laid the Doctor on the floor next to the console.

" Ah, better not, then." Mickey said straightening his back out. "So, what do we do, just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets." Rose snapped at him as she leaned against the TARDIS console.

"Well better than a room full of loony Daleks." Katelyn grumbled plopping down next to the Doctor. She took of her cardigan, and made a makeshift pillow so his head wasn't resting of the metal.

"Right here we go, nice cup of tea." Jackie said showing them all a thermos.

"Mmm, the solution to everything." Rose said sarcastically.

"Now, stop your moaning, and I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie scolded handing the thermos to Mickey, and left the TARDIS.

"Tea like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." Mickey said trying to lighten the mood for Rose.

"You guys can have your tea, I want my guns." Katelyn said reminding them of her American ways once again. "Don't tell him I said that he hates guns."

There was an awkward pause before Mickey tried another way to get Rose to talk.

"How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" Mickey said messing with the console.

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Rose turned and started pressing buttons on the console as well.

"Oh come on don't do that." Katelyn warned them. "Guys big no, no, on pressing unknown buttons."

Rose and Mickey sit back on the TARDIS seat, just staring at the strange pattern on the console screen. A faint beeping can be heard throughout the TARDIS now.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey said hopefully.

"A fat lot of goo that's going to do." Rose replied flatly.

"Probably the dinner bell." Katelyn thought out loud.

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?"

"Yes." Both Rose and Katelyn said in sync.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with her mum's cooking. " He said making Katelyn laugh.

" Where is she? I'd better give her a hand." Rose said getting up. "It might start raining missiles out there." Rose walked around the console to the TARDIS' console.

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey said hoping up as well.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose asked looking back at him.

"I'm not that brave." Mickey joked, but Katelyn couldn't agree more. Jackie Tyler was the mama of all mama bears in Katelyn's book, except of course for her own.

"Oh I don't know." Rose gave Mickey a coy smile before exiting the TARDIS.

Just as Mickey gave Katelyn a smug grin, they heard Rose scream. Both her and Mickey run to help her, Mickey dropping the thermos of tea in his hurry.

"Get off, get off me!" Rose shouted at the ugly goat skull alien.

Katelyn rushes to Rose but before she could even swing at the thing, another grabs her by the waist.

"The door, close the door!" Rose yelled at a shocked Mickey, who snapped out of his trance at his words. He too was captured but not before he shut the doors the TARDIS as Rose ordered.

"Rose, Katelyn!" A brunette woman said as she helped Rose from her capture. "I've got you, my Lord. Oh, my precious thing." She looked over Rose shoulder at Katelyn. "The Doctor, is he with you? "

"I'm sorry haven't met yet." Katelyn said giving the woman an odd look.

"We're on our own." Rose answered hugging the woman back.

They broke apart now standing near the TARDIS. Katelyn stood between Rose and Mickey looking around the new area they where in. It reminded her of the Dalek's parliament ship the way all the goat faced aliens were staring down at the group of humans.

"Who is she?" She whispered to Rose, her eyes still looking around the room.

"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." Rose answered quickly.

"So like your president, okay." Behind Katelyn Mickey rolled his eyes, again frustrated with Katelyn's lack of knowledge for United Kingdom.

An Alien stepped forward, speaking in a language Katelyn didn't understand and pointing at Rose.

"The yellow girl, she has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." The man in the suit next to Harriet translated.

"But she can't" Harriet argued.

"Yeah, I can." Rose said, surprising the group.

"Don't you dare." He said giving her a stern look.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor." She argued back at him.

"They'll kill you." Harriet said grabbing her arm, as she tries to step forward.

"Let her go." Katelyn ordered Harriet.

"But-"

"Have faith in her, she's are only hope." Rose and Mickey stared at her as if waiting for her to say something else.

"Oh my God, she's serious." Mickey said shocked. "No reference to Star Wars at all."

Katelyn glared at him as Rose went and stood before the alien. A roar erupts through the room. Rose is started by the sound, but quickly composes herself.

" I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace." The Sycorax all burst into laughter at Rose's words, and the alien from before speaks again.

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die." The man translated again.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet shouts as she and Mickey fought against their captures.

Katelyn however calmly walks forward, her alien capture growls, but doesn't stop her. She stands next to Rose holding her head high, and sternly glaring at the alien. She knew it was a foolish thing to stand up to this alien leader, but she felt the need to protect Rose. A woman she hardly knew, but had been nothing but a friend to her.

The man continue to translate as the alien spoke, circling around them.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness." He hissed in Rose face causing her to gasp in fear. He then turned to Katelyn expecting her to be afraid of him like Rose, but instead found her meeting him eye to eye. "Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion." He his in her face, and then stood back and gestured to the group.

"Then your world will be gutted." This time it was the man speaking but the leader Sycorax itself. Katelyn looked to Rose wondering if it was just her that was understanding the alien. "And your people will be enslaved."

The look on Rose's face said it all, something was translating for the Sycorax. Katelyn smirked having a feeling that she knew exactly what that something was.

"Hold on, that's English." The man said no longer translating.

"He's talking English." Harriet exclaimed.

"You're talking English." Rose agreed with Harriet.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." The leader Sycorax spat.

"That's English." Rose turned to the group. " Can you hear English?" They all nod to her.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" Sycorax shouted angrily.

"Oh yes you are, you know what that means Rose." Katelyn said letting Rose take the lead in explaining what was happening. She felt proud of herself for understanding what was going on.

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..." Everyone turned to the TARDIS, as the door open to show the Doctor up and well.

"Did you miss me?" He said looking extremely smug. The leader Sycorax growls cracking his whip at the Doctor, who catches the end and pulls it out of his hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that."

"How dare!" The leader Sycorax yelled at the Doctor, who now took the staff from the Sycorax and broke it over his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He told the Sycorax before turning back to the only humans on board. "Mickey, hello!" He said in an extremely happy voice as he saw Mickey. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life." He said to Harriet and turned to Rose and Katelyn. "Tea, that's what all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses."

Then his face turned serious, causing a shiver to run up Katelyn's spine. She didn't like that look it scared her worse that when she first saw his face.

"Now first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" He asked looking at the both of them, noticing Katelyn's fearful.

"Er, different." Rose answered.

"Good different or bad different?" He asked looking at Katelyn as she tried to compose herself.

"Just different." Rose answered for her.

"Am I ginger?" He asked now to Rose.

"No, you're just sort of brown." She gestured to her brown roots as she answered him.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He whined like a child, making Katelyn giggle. "Oh, I'm funny, you think I'm funny now." He said pointing at Katelyn. "But now you look scared again why is that?" He said noticing her expression change to fear when looking at him again. "You're a confusing on you are Katelyn. Oh blah no." His face scrunched up after saying her name. "No, that's not right, don't like saying it like that now do I."

"What my name?" She asked confused.

"Yes, new mouth. Doesn't like it, the 'lyn' part. How about Kate." He said it a few more times smiling. "Oh yes, just rolls off the tongue."

"Good lord, I thought bow tie was bad." She said amused by this Doctor.

"And you, Rose Tyler," He turned back to Rose.", fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me." "He stopped realizing how he was speaking to her. "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked interrupting the Doctor's rambling.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered her.

"He's the Doctor." Rose confirmed, sounding breathless.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"Nope, doesn't work that way." Katelyn said moving away from Rose and the Doctor to lean against the TARDIS.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." The Doctor explained, as he walked closer to Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." Harriet looked shocked by the Doctor's word's. " Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority." She beamed happily at him.

"If I might interrupt." The Sycorax said bringing the Doctor's attention back to him.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." The Doctor said cheerfully as he faced the other alien.

"Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax asked.

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The Sycorax yelled at the Doctor.

"I don't know!" The Doctor yelled back imitating the Sycorax's gravely voice.

Katelyn laughed again not even caring that the Sycoraxs around her were glaring at her. The Doctor smirked, this new version of him felt very pleased to her Katelyn laugh. He even seemed to carve it.

"See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny?" He looked over to Katelyn, who nodded. "Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winks at Rose who smiles bashfully. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. "He asked each Sycorax as he got closer and closer to a opening behind them. "And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?" He asked as everyone follows him up the stairs to see the said bid red button.

"A giant cliché if you ask me." Katelyn said coming to stand next to him.

"Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He asked opening base of the pillar under the button. "And what've we got here? Blood?" he dabs his finger into the liquid and tastes it. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron." He grimaces, and wipes his hand on Katelyn's shirt.

"Disgusting." She grumbles looking at the red stain, and then at the Doctor, not at all happy with him.

" Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." He slams his hand down on the button, causing Rose and Harriet yell out no.

"You killed them!" the man said to the Doctor.

" What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked the leader Sycorax.

"We allow them to live." The Sycorax said causing the Doctor to laugh.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." He explained walking around the area again.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The leader Sycorax growled.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" The Doctor order stepping in front of the leader Sycorax.

"Or what?" He asked menacingly.

"Or," He said taking a sword of one of the other Sycoraxs in the room running back to stand in front of the TARDIS. "I challenge you."


	24. Fighting Hand

**Love all the reviews and favs/follows, hope you all like this. Can't wait to get some feed back on this chap.**

* * *

A roar of laughter echoed throughout the room as every Sycorax laughed at the Doctor's challenge. Something Katelyn had not been expecting the aliens to even know how to do. She felt uneasy by the laughter, but the Doctor didn't seemed bothered at all.

"Oh, that struck a chord." The Doctor said, as the leader Sycorax came down the steps drawing his sword. " Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." It said, as the humans stood behind it looking on in fear.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He took of his bathrobe and threw it at Rose. " So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" He insulted the leader Sycorax.

Those words made the leader angry lifting up to the roar of his people, and then kneeling as if it was the acceptance of the duel. The Doctor copies the action agreeing that the duel would be for Earth, before starting the duel. They clash swords, and the Doctor is forced back closer to the TARDIS. The leader the swings for his head causing the Doctor to duck and roll out-of-the-way.

"Look out!" Rose shouts as the sword almost chops of the Doctor's foot.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." The Doctor shouts sarcastically back at her.

"Whoop its ass, Doc!" Katelyn cheered clapping.

"Language!" the Doctor tried to shout as he fought the leader but was elbowed in the chest making it sound more as 'lang-Guaah!' instead.

The leader is the more experienced swordsman, so the Doctor retreats up a tunnel. He ducks again and again as the leader tries to behead him.

"Bit of fresh air?" He said as he opens a door to the outside, he is followed by the leader as well as all though that were close enough to follow.

The Doctor was losing, he was being forced to the ledge of what was now know to be a spaceship. It was when he was close to the edge the leader hit him in the face causing him to cry out in pain. Katelyn and Rose step forward unintentionally, the Doctor hold out his hand making them stop in their tracks.

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." Rose nods stepping back, but Katelyn stays put. She wasn't going to interrupt the duel but she definitely wasn't going to let him die.

The Doctor charges at the Sycorax, and they clash swords again. The leader pushes the Doctor back before striking again, the Doctor defend himself but the leader takes the moment to knock the Doctor off his feet.

"No!" Katelyn could help but scream as the leader Sycorax chops of the Doctor's hand.

"You cut my hand off." The Doctor stated far to calmly, as the Sycorax cheered. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." The Doctor held up his stump of a hand, as it grew back miraculously.

"Holy..." Katelyn looked to Rose and Mickey who looked just a surprised as her.

"Witchcraft." The Sycorax said in awe.

"Time lord." The Doctor said mimicking the Sycorax's voice.

"Doctor!" Rose had grabbed a sword off one of the Sycorax guards, and threw it to the Doctor.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" He said as caught the sword flourishing it at the leader.\

"No arguments from me!" Rose shouts smiling happily.

"I prefer Doc, short and sweet." Katelyn earned a grin from the Doctor. He truly enjoyed her banter in this new body.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand?" He brought the sword u ready to strike the leader Sycorax. "It's a fighting hand!" Katelyn doubled over in laughter after hearing the Doctor's horrible southern accent.

During her laughter she misses the Doctor defeat the leader Sycorax, and only stops laughing when the Doctor is holding his sword at the leader, who was now on the floor defenseless.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" He waited for the Sycorax's reply.

"Yes." It growled, but the Doctor was not yet pleased as he pressed the sword harder on the leader's neck.

"Swear on the blood of your species." The Doctor demanded.

"I swear!"

"There we are then." The Doctor said no longer glowering at the leader and takes the sword away from its neck. "Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow."

"Bravo." Harriet cheered as the Doctor stabbed the sword into the ship.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose cheered as well bringing the Doctor his bathrobe.

"That's how we you do it time lord style." Katelyn cheered beaming ear to ear.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." The Doctor said as Rose helped him to the robe. " Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" He pulls out a small orange from his robe pocket. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" The Doctor ranted as they walked back to the group.

Behind them the defeated leader gets to his feet, and then charges at the Doctor and Rose yelling. Before anyone could warn them the Doctor throws the satsuma at a button on the spaceship, opening the floor under the leader and causing him to fall to the earth.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man.." The Doctor said darkly as he walked back inside the spaceship, and stood before the Sycorax army. " By the ancient rights of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." He told all the Sycorax, before a blue light surround all the humans on board.

"What?" Katelyn said after realising they were teleported back to Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around their scenery.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey exclaimed and cheered.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor said still watching the ship.

"They better leave if they know what's good for them." Katelyn said as the spaceship turned and left earth.

Mickey and Rose cheered jumping up and down hollering at the space ship. Katelyn came to stand by the Doctor who was smiling in triumph. She elbows him gently,making him look at her.

"I knew you could do it, your always that type of man to me." The Doctor smiles fondly at her words, but before he could reply Harriet Jones interrupts the moment.

"My Doctor." She said happily.

"Prime Minister." The Doctor hugged her, and then to Katelyn's surprise the Harriet hugged her as well.

"You're both absolutely the same." She said fondly, and looked back to the sky. "Are there many more out there?" She asked them.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." The Doctor answered truthfully.

"Rose!" They turn to see Jackie Tyler running to her daughter.

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor said seeing the pink clad mother.

"Behave, she isn't... okay yeah your right."Katelyn said watching as Rose hugged her mother. "But still we should at least try to be nice."

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head." Rose told Jackie.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." He said happily walking to the group.

"I said so!" Jackie exclaimed her voice making Katelyn wince.

"Look what you gone and done now." He chuckled as Jackie continue to talk in her high-pitched voice.

"Come here, you." The Doctor said opening his arms wide for a hug.

"Nah, I'm good." But before Katelyn realized it she was in center of group hug.

She of course never admit this but in that moment Katelyn finally felt like she belonged. It was a good feeling, being smushed between four people that truely liked you for who you are. Sure she had Max when she was home, but these people that she barely knew loved her, and that was heart warming.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked as They all broke apart.

"I am yeah." The Doctor replied.

"You left me." Jackie said now looking at Katelyn.

"Sorry, but they were the ones pressing buttons." Katelyn immediately putting the blame on Rose and Mickey.

"I had all the food."

"Sorry." Rose apologized as five green beams streak up into the sky, and is followed by a big explosion. "What is that? What's happening?"

"That was murder." The Doctor said darkly, staring at Harriet Jones.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"They were leaving." Katelyn argued pointing at the explosion in the sky.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves." Harriet defend her actions.

"Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor mocked.

" It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race." The Doctor spat, disgusted by her.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" She said coldly to the Doctor.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." He advanced on her threateningly.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"Doctor don't." But the Doctor ignored Katelyn's plea.

"No you're right, not a single word...just six." He told Harriet.

"I don't think so." Harriet was not backing down, and Katelyn felt sorry for her. Their was no hope for Harriet now, she was fighting a losing battle now against a man who just defeated a whole alien invasion.

"Six words, six." He walked away from her and toward the man who had translated the Sycorax from before. He whispers in his ear still staring at Harriet Jones, and then walks back to Katelyn, Rose, Jackie, and Mickey.

"What did he say?" Harriet shouted over and over as they retreated.

"You shouldn't have done that." Katelyn said not looking at the Doctor his face once again scaring her with its hateful expression.

"She forced my hand." The Doctor tried to reason.

"Your fighting hand, exactly what it's made for isn't it." Katelyn stopped walking with the group and instead heads to the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry." Harriet Jones says seeing her walking back. Katelyn had planned to just walk into the TARDIS,but stopped looking at Harriet. The woman did looked tried, her hair a mess her suit crinkled with specks of dirt on them.

"Don't be." Harriet looked surprised at her words. "What you did today is what any true human would have done, and because of your actions I know for a fact that my future is a safe today. So I thank you Prime Minster Harriet Jones, and I hope that you will live knowing that I am forever grateful to you." And with those words Katelyn entered the TARDIS leaving Harriet Jones to think over her words.


	25. Out of all the Faces

**Yeah I got antsy so I post another Chap today, hope you all love it! Warning it basically a filler, so it silly.**

* * *

The Doctor stand before a mirror looking over his new outfit he had picked a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. He liked the outfit but felt like something was missing. He sees Katelyn appear behind him in the mirror.

"Are you done pouting?" He asked studying his face now in the mirror.

"If that what you wanna call it." He noticed her face was paler than before a her forehead was shining with sweat. It was obvious she had gotten sick again while he was with Rose and the others, but he didn't dare show concern still mad at her for disapproving his actions.

"Still sick then, I see." He said uncaring still pulling faces in the mirror.

"Like always, hair has started to fall out to." She walked closer and leaned on the mannequin with the Safari hat.

"Hmm." The Doctor runs his tongue over his teeth and Katelyn gasps, causing the Doctor to turn and look at her. "What, what is it?"

"Oh my god out of all the faces in the universe you pick that one." Katelyn said still looking a little frightened at the Doctor.

"But you told me you liked this face, I concentrated hard on this face." The Doctor complained.

"I didn't tell you anything. I definitely didn't tell you to turn into my childhood nightmare!"

"What?" The Doctor looked back at the mirror and then to Katelyn again. "This face scared you?"

"Don't judge me, it was a horrible nightmare. Having Barty Jr. doing the cruciatus curse on you for half of my sixteen year old life, was some scary shit." Katelyn explained sternly.

"Are you serious!" The Doctor cried outraged. "A Harry Potter character, I look like a Harry Potter character!" He pulled at his hair frustrated.

"Well can you cut your head off and change it, like you did your hand?"

"Are you crazy, no!"

"Well sorry, for throwing out suggestions." Katelyn said moving behind the mannequins as the Doctor glared at her angrily. "And you stop with the evil face, it's creeping me out."

"Well you better get used to it, love, cause it's the one you're stuck with." The Doctor growled.

"I apologize for my future self, just stop being angry with me. I can't change what my future self did can I?" The Doctor stops looking angry at her, as if realising something in her words.

"Ooh, that's clever!" He grabbed Katelyn from behind the mannequin, and hugged her. "Just brilliant you are."

"Care to explain?" She said trying to get out of the hug.

"You showed me this face not to look like a some stupid character but more so myself. If you hadn't who knows what I would look like."

"Does this mean you are Barty in the movie?"

"Nah probably just an actor look a like, had quite a few of those actually. I think one is that Hobbit movie in two thousand and thirteen." He said thoughtfully, and let go of Katelyn. "But anyways beside the scary face how do I look?" He did a little twirl, making Katelyn laugh.

"The face isn't really scary anymore, now that I know why, and yes you look good."

"Are you sure feel like something is missing." The Doctor said eyeing his refection, Katelyn watched as his eyes traveled over to a bow tie hanging of the mirror. She quickly gets between him and the mirror grabbing a blue tie off of it and forcing it into the Doctor's hands.

"This, just this." He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure what had made her react this was.

"I don't know how to tie a tie." He said trying to hand it back to her.

"Of course you do don't be silly." Katelyn refused to take it.

"I'm serious, I don't remember how to tie one." He whined at her.

"Fine I'll do it." She snatched the tie out of his hand.

"You don't know either." He complained as she placed the tie around his neck.

"Yes, I do. I had to teach Max how to tie his." She said as she tried to align it perfectly.

"Who's Max again?" He asked as Katelyn adjusted his now tied tie.

"I don't think you have met him yet. Now hold your head up." She ordered him.

"But still who is he?" The Doctor questioned.

"He's Max, my friend from my time I guess." She stepped back admiring her work. "Now you look good, I especially like the shoes. I think I had a pair like them at home. they even got the same scuff on the toe."

"Yes, well shall we get going we are invited to Christmas dinner at Jackie's." He said ushering Katelyn out of the wardrobe.

"How come I don't get to change?" She asked as they exited the TARDIS. "You did wipe blood on me you know."

"You look fine, a little out-of-place with that skirt, but fine."

* * *

Katelyn at next to Rose and Mickey, she was stuffed from Jackie's cooking. It had been so delicious having her first ever mince-pie and Christmas pudding. Now she watched as Mickey and Jackie popped a Christmas littles cracker between them. She laughed as Mickey gave the tiny screwdriver that had fallen out to the Doctor.

"Always need a spare." The Doctor said pocketing the tiny thing.

"Oh can I do one too?" Katelyn begged Jackie.

"Of course dear." Jackie held out an ended to her. "Just pull it till it pops deary." She did and squeaked when the thing popped in her hand.

"You won!" Rose cheered and help her get her prize out of the cracker. Her prize was a tiny blue picture frame and a blue paper crown.

"There you go." Rose said putting the crown on her head.

"Thank you, this is so much better than the Christmas I was having." Katelyn told them.

"Thought you said the Doctor was there?" Rose asked.

"He was, my Granny brought out the photo album, and he loved it!" They all laughed.

"What was there bathtub pictures." Jackie asked giggling.

"Worse braces and a goth phase."

"Well you grew out of it obviously." The Doctor said as he popped a cracker with Rose. " Oh, that's yours. " He said handing the pink crown to Rose who laughs.

"But really Kate-" The Doctor said looking back to Katelyn only to find the seat empty.

"Where did she go?" Jackie asked looking around the room for her.

"Probably just went to the loo." Mickey said still eating his pudding.

"No she's gone, probably back home now." The Doctor said no longer looking as happily as he had been before.

"Don't worry she's safe your always there to protect her." Rose said patting the Doctor's shoulder.

"Right, thank you." Even as the Doctor agreed, he could help but feel worried for where that Katelyn was now.

* * *

"You have to trust me." The Doctor yelled at Katelyn.

"No go get Amy!" She shouted back at him holding on for her dear life.

"She's busy, now trust me and let go!" The Doctor demanded.

This was by far the most embarrassing pop in to date as Katelyn dangled above the TARDIS' swimming pool on a hovering diving board. She had originally been standing on the board until the board had decided to hover up and additional ten feet in the air, causing Katelyn to lose her balance. Now she was using all her strength to hold on to the board with both her hands, but she was losing her grip quickly.

"Just let go it will al be fine, I know you can swim!" The Doctor said underneath her in the pool. He was wearing a pair of bright orange swimming trunks. He had been enjoying a nice swim like he always did when Amy and Rory where being to lovey dovey.

"Quit looking up my skirt, and get Amy or Rory or Clara, anyone but you." She yelled very embarrassed.

"Sorry, love just me." He held out his arms as if to catch. "I will catch you."

"No, I'm staying up here until you get someone else, or I pop out of here." Katelyn said even as she slipped even more.

"Really cause I believe, three, two, one." The Doctor counted down right to the moment Katelyn lost her grip on the board. He caught her just as he promised beaming at her upset face.

"Shame you lost your grip I was enjoying the view." The Doctor smirked, earning a smack from Katelyn. "Shouldn't have done that." He said happily and dropped her in the pool.

"You asshole!" She yelled after surfacing.

"Yes but I'm your asshole." He said backing away from Katelyn.

"You are so dead!" Katelyn said lunging at the Doctor, as he was getting out of the pool.

"Going to better than that!" He shouted running down the TARDIS' halls being chased by a very soaked Katelyn.

The sound of their echoes reached the console room where Rory and Amy stood.

"Thought Katelyn left yesterday?" Rory asked Amy.

"She must of popped in from another time." She said smiling at her husband. "Besides, Mr. Williams that means more time for us." Amy said following the Doctor's example and letting Rory chase her to their room.


	26. Monsters

**Sorry it's short but for some reason I'm having trouble getting this one going... oh well hope you enjoy and have a happy single awareness day!**

* * *

Amy watched as the Doctor and Katelyn fiddled with the console. The Doctor was trying his best to teach Katelyn the in and outs of flying the TARDIS. Unfortunately Katelyn wasn't exactly the best at learning early in the morning, or what she thought was morning. It was hard to tell, being that they were parked in deep space.

"I wonder if he will get frustrated like he did with me?" Rory asked as he came to join his wife at the console.

"Nah, though if he does it will be fun to watch. I still can't believe the silent treatment worked so well on him." Amy smiled remembering the last fight the Doctor and Katelyn had, where the Doctor had spent two days trying to get Katelyn to talk to him, after destroying her phone by experimenting on it.

"Either way I don't want to be around when they make up." Rory said as took a si of his tea.

"Make up for what?" Katelyn asked no longer attempting to learn the TARDIS' controls.

"Nothing." The Ponds said in sync, just as the Doctor flinched in pain.

"Please save me from the monsters." He said pulling out a piece of paper from inside his jacket. "Haven't done this in a while."

"Haven't done what? What are you doing?" Amy asked as the Doctor ran around the console entering in coordinates.

"Making a house call." The Doctor said hitting one last switch.

"So what you are actually playing doctor?" Katelyn asked confused by what he meant.

"Yes look here, says it all." The Doctor shoved the piece of paper under Katelyn's nose. "Now all of you go change, can't have you all wandering about in your nighties."

* * *

"No offence, Doctor." Rory began as he and Amy walked out of the TARDIS, into the dingey streets of an apartment complex.

"Meaning the opposite." The Doctor corrected as he to exits the TARDIS with Katelyn following behind.

"But we could get a bus somewhere like this." Rory continued looking at the surroundings in disgust.

"The exact opposite." The Doctor said as he closing the TARDIS' doors as Katelyn walks out looking at the dark night sky.

" Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Rory." Amy said defending the Doctor as always.

"Yes, it can. Course it can. Planets and history and stuff. That's what we do." The Doctor said grabbing Katelyn's hand and pulling her along as he marched past the Ponds to the opening of the complex's parking lot. "But not today. No, today, we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe. A child's bedroom."

Katelyn giggled as the Doctor jumped over the abandoned stroller in the parking lot, earning a concerned look from Rory and Amy. It was weird to see this Katelyn, knowing this was her early version of herself. Though neither of them spoke their concerns as the Doctor stopped them at the elevator to the apartment complex. The Doctor was smiling fondly as he took out the piece of paper again.

"Please save me from the monsters? Who sent that?" Rory asked reading the psychic paper in the Doctor's hands.

"That's what we're here to find out." The Doctor answered hitting Rory with the said paper before putting it back in his coat.

"Sounds like something a kid would say." Amy stated curiously.

"Exactly, a scared kid, a very scared kid. So scared that somehow its cry for help got through to us in the Tardis."

"So we are going to help a child that lives here?" Katelyn asked now, confused as why a child plea for help would make it into the TARDIS.

"Exactly." The Doctor confirms as the elevator chimes it's arrival. "Going up."

"So what are we going to do? Go door to door until we get the kid that says he is afraid of monsters?" Katelyn asked sarcastically as the all piled into the elevator.

"Good idea, Katie, we will do that instead." The Doctor said cheerfully, causing the three humans in the lift to look at him worriedly.

"What exactly was your plan before that?" Katelyn asked fearfully.

"Never you mind, your's is far better." He said and exited the elevator as it stopped, pulling Katelyn out with him. "Now report back here if you find anything." The Doctor said letting the doors close on Amy and Rory.

"So do we split up?" Katelyn asked following the Doctor as he went in search for the child's apartment. "It would be quicker."

"No, I like you right where you are." The Doctor said smiling and knocked on the door he had stopped in front of.

An elderly woman opens the door, looking not at all happy to see either of them at her door.

"Hello." The Doctor says nudging Katelyn in the side.

"Oh right hello." Katelyn said greeting the woman.

"Is it about the bins?" The elderly woman almost yells at them, causing both Katelyn and the Doctor to back up slightly.

"Pardon?" The Doctor asked not understanding why the woman had spoken so harshly upon greeting them.

" The bins, I can't be expected to get down all them stairs. I need new knees." She told them angrily, as the Doctor and Katelyn looked at each other confused.

"Not the bins, no, Miss?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"Mrs. Rossiter." The woman spat at him before continuing her rant about the bins. "I've already got a new hip. I'll be able to manage when I get the knees. Up and down them stairs like Sherpa Tensing, then."

"Can I come in?" The Doctor asked causing Katelyn to sigh, she just knew this was a train wreck from the start.

"Course not. You could be anyone." Mrs. Rossiter said angrily at him.

"I could be but I'm not." The Doctor argued at Mrs. Rossiter.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, we are just trying to check out the neighborhood before we move in."

"Oh living in sin you are. Don't need anymore of your type around here." With that Mrs. Rossiter slammed the door in Katelyn's and the Doctor's face.

"Your type? What does she think I am?" Katelyn turned to the Doctor who looked just as confused. "The nerve of some old people." Katelyn growled before heading to another door to try again this time she was going to do the talking and not the babbling time lord.

"Hello ma'am." Katelyn greeted yet another elderly woman. "I was wondering if you could spare use a moment of your time. You see my fiancé and I are looking for a great apartment to live in, after we get married and I was wondering if you had any opinions of this area?" Katelyn asked in a sweet voice.

"Apartment?" The elderly woman put on her reading glasses and peered up at Katelyn. "My you're a pretty thing." The woman said smiling and turned to the Doctor. "Snatched you one of those American girls, I see. Good on you. Come on in, I just put the kettle on."

Katelyn turned to the Doctor smirking in triumph as she followed the elderly woman inside her flat.

"Luck of the draw." He grumbled as he too entered the apartment.


	27. So does Batman

**You guys are to sweet, hope you love this chap.**

* * *

"Hey, any luck?" Amy asked as the Doctor and Katelyn meet her and Rory in font of the elevator. Katelyn was looking very pleased with herself while the Doctor seemed a little disgruntled.

"Three old ladies," The Doctor started to list off but is interrupted by Katelyn.

"Two of which want wedding invitations." Amy and Rory look at her confusingly as the Doctor continued.

"A traffic warden from Croatia,"

"Quite a nice, had very lovely photos of the beaches." Katelyn interjected again.

"And a man with ten cats. " The Doctor continued not at all bothered Katelyn's comments.

"What are we actually looking for?" Rory asked exasperated with the pair.

"Ten cats." The Doctor said in sync smiling fondly at the ponds but stopped once they both received a tired look from Amy.

"Scared kid, remember?" The Doctor stated as Katelyn decided to lean against the wall.

"I found scary kids. Does that count?" Amy told them, remembering a pair of fright full twins she had encountered in her search.

"Was one of them on a trycle? Red rum, red rum!"She imitated the boy from the Shining's creepy voice.

"So clever, but you would do your usual move when something scares you."

"Nope." Amy and Rory said together as they both turn on their heels and step quite hurriedly away from Katelyn and the Doctor causing Katelyn to laugh.

"I do that more than once?" She laughed as they both come back.

"All the time." The Doctor nodded in agreement at the Ponds words.

"Try the next floor down. Catch you later." The Doctor says suddenly grabbing Katelyn hand and pulling her with him.

"Okay..." Amy said warily as she watched the pair practically skip down the hallway. "They are awfully cheerful." She said to her husband as he leaned against the wall between elevators.

"Maybe it was, you know, junk mail." Rory said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"The message on psychic paper. Maybe it was just nothing. Just a reason to get Kate out of the Tardis."

"To a place like this?" Amy scoffs before getting into the elevator that had just dinged.

When Rory takes his spot next to her Amy presses the button labeled four and it drops like a stone. They both scream in terror as the elevator seems to plummet to the center of the Earth.

* * *

The Doctor twirled Katelyn as they walk towards yet another row of apartment doors. The Doctor checks the curtains of one apartment before stopping them both. He knocked and the door is opened by a man with buzzed hair cut and very tired eyes. It was clear this man was the father of the scared child by his worn appearance.

" Oh. Right. That was quick." The man said after reading the psychic paper the Doctor showed him upon answering.

"Was it?" The Doctor checked the psychic paper to see that it had given him and Katelyn identification as social workers.

"Claire said she'd phone someone. Social Services?" The man asked looking between the two.

"Yes! Yeeees." He poked Katelyn who quickly nodded in agreement at the man.

"It's not easy, you know, admitting your kid's got a problem." The father looked very heartbroken as he told them.

"You've got a problem, she's got a problem, I've got a problem. I bet they're connected." The Doctor said putting away the psychic paper."I'm the Doctor. Call me Doctor. This is Katie call her Katelyn and what can I call you?"

"Alex." the father said surprised by the Doctor's can do attitude.

"Hello Alex!" The Doctor greeted and pushes his way into Alex's apartment.

"Sorry he is a bit like a hyper active child, I'm Katelyn." Katelyn said to the stunned Alex as she to stepped into the apartment. "Guess that's why he loves helping children so much, because he is one." Alex chuckled nervously as the Doctor turned his attention back on him.

"So, tell me about George." The Doctor looks back to the door that is labeled 'George's Room' in a cute crayon design and three giraffe stickers.

Katelyn practically cooed at the cute door as Alex shut the door behind them. He then lead them to have a seat in the small living space. The Doctor with his ever fidgeting hands grabs one of the photo albums off the coffee table. Katelyn rolls her eyes but doesn't stop him a he flips through the pages.

"Ever since he was born he's been a funny kid." Alex told them as he to sat on the couch.

"Funny's good, we like funny don't we?" The Doctor asked looking at Katelyn for assurance.

"Yeah, funny can be good, Doc." She answered him as she looked at the pictures as well.

"He never cries. Bottles it all up, I suppose. Tell him off, he just looks at you." Katelyn smiled at Alex's words, the little boy in the pictures she was looking at seemed to fit the description perfectly.

"How old is he?" The Doctor asked as Katelyn let out an awe noise as he turned to George's baby pictures.

"He was eight in January. I mean, he should be growing out of stuff like this, shouldn't he?" Alex asked worried for his son's sake.

"Maybe." The Doctor replies and closes the album, much to Katelyn's dismay. " It's got worse, though lately?"

"Yeah, we talked about getting help. You know, maybe sending him somewhere. He started getting these nervous tics. You know, funny little cough, blinking all the time, but now it's got completely out of hand." Alex told them as he stood up. "I mean, he's scared to death of everything."

"Pantaphobia." The Doctor blurted out, causing Katelyn and Alex to look at him curiously.

"What?" Alex asked not understanding the what the Doctor had said.

"That's what it's called, pantaphobia. Not a fear of pants though, if that's what you're thinking. It's a fear of everything. Including pants, I suppose, in that case." The Doctor seems to drift off in thought for a moment but is brought back when Katelyn pokes him in the side this time. "Sorry, go on."

"He hates clowns." Alex started listing off George's fears.

"So does Batman." Katelyn pointed out to the worried father.

"Old toys. He thinks the old lady across the way is a witch." Alex tried again.

"She is a rude little thing." Katelyn said remembering the old lady they had first spoken with.

"He hates having a bath in case there's something under the water. The lift sounds like someone breathing."

"So, I thought if you stuck a limb of the side of your bed for to long something would grab you."

"Alright look, I don't know. I'm not an expert. Maybe you two can get through to him." Alex said as he sat in the chair next to the couch. He was no longer going to argue with Katelyn.

"We'll do our best." The Doctor said for them.

A shattering of glass was heard a few moments later after the noise of the elevator being used filled the apartment. Alex jumped to his feet calling for his son. This had to be a regular occurence for the man, seeing how quickly he made it to his son aid.

"Where you like that?" Katelyn asked as they both stood.

"Like what?" The Doctor asked not understanding what she was referring too.

"When you had your kid, I can just imagine you being a nervous Nelly." She told as she to went to George's room leaving a the Doctor standing alone in the living room looking sorrowfully at the floor.


	28. They Are Real

**Had some fear time today so here is another update lickty split. Hope you guys enjoy as always!**

* * *

Katelyn stood in the doorway of George's room. She couldn't believe how small the boy was for eight but decided to ignore that for the time being as the father comforted the the boy.

"Were you having a nightmare, son?" Alex asked the frighten little boy.

"Wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't asleep." George told his father before looking to the door as the Doctor joined them. "Who are you?" George asked looking between the two strangers.

"I'm the Doctor." The time lord told the little boy.

"A doctor? Have you come to take me away?" Katelyn was surprised by the child's frightened question, and gave a questioning look to Alex, who wouldn't seem to meet her eye.

"No George, I just want to talk." The Doctor comforted as he steeped further into the room.

"What about?"

"About the monsters." The Doctor then sat on the edge of George's bed, grabbing a Rubik's cube as he did so.

"And who are you?" George asked now looking at Katelyn.

"My name is Katelyn, I am the Doctor's friend." She said as she to entered the room. "I wanna hear about the monsters as well."

Katelyn sat on the floor in an indian style, among the toys he had littered around the room. Alex stood and began pacing, a nervous habit that seemed to be common among people now a days. As Alex paced Katelyn spied a rather familiar toy next to her. It was a Optimus Prime from the recent Transformers movie. She picked up the toy smiling ear to ear, and looking at George who was watching her curiously as his father kept questioning the Doctor.

"He's the best." She mouthed to the little boy causing him to smile briefly.

"Maybe it was things on the telly, you know?" Alex asked causing Katelyn to pay attention to him once more. Unlike the Doctor who was steadily paying with the Rubik's cube."Scary stuff, getting under his skin, frightening him. We stopped letting him watch."

"Oh you don't want to do that." The Doctor gave George a grin before going back to the cube.

"Then Claire thought it might have been something he was reading." Alex said earning a gasp from Katelyn.

"No you didn't take away the books." Katelyn said appalled by the idea.

"Reading's great." The Doctor said ignoring Katelyn's outburst, and leaned closer to George. "You like stories, George yeah? Me, too. When I was your age, about,oh, a thousand years ago, I loved a good bedtime story. The Three Little Sontarans. The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes. Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday, eh? All the classics." The Doctor said listing off strange fairy tales they have never heard of, before throwing the Rubik's cube over his shoulder.

"Don't break his things." Katelyn scolded the Doctor grabbing the cube off the floor and handing it to Alex.

" Rubbish. Must be broken. I hate those things. Better tidy it away, though, eh?" The Doctor got off the bed seeing Katelyn's disapproving glare and takes the cube from Alex "How about in here?" The Doctor asked pointing to the small closet in the room. George gasped looking fearful at the wardrobe.

"No, not in the cupboard. Why not in there, George?" The Doctor asked as the boy looked at them in complete fear.

"It's a thing. A thing we got him doing ages back. Anything that frightens him, we put it in the cupboard. Creepy toys, scary pictures, that sort of thing."Alex explained to them.

"And is that where the monsters go?" The Doctor asked George who was now shaking in fear. "Yeah. There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard." The Doctor said as he turned and moved closer to the cupboard.

Katelyn watched as George tried to hide under the covers as the Doctor's slowly goes to open the cupboard. What ever was in there clearly scared the small boy,but just as Katelyn was going to voice her concerns there is a loud pounding causing everyone to jump.

"Front door." Alex said quickly composing himself, and going to see who was beating on the door.

"Evening." They heard as a tan and white bulldog comes into view of the just barely opened door. Katelyn perked up seeing one of her favorite types of dogs, but a look from the Doctor told her to leave it alone. "How's Claire?" The owner of the voice and dog comes in to view. He was a disgusting looking man, and appeared to have an attitude match.

"Good, thanks. At work. Look, er, this really isn't a good time. Maybe later I-" Alex said trying to get the man to leave, but was interrupted by the man.

"And the kiddie?" The man said pulling the dog back from the couch. "You know how I hate to mention it, but it's that time again." Katelyn looks at the Doctor not understanding what the man was doing bothering Alex so late. "And you know I like my money prompt. "

Realization dawned on Katelyn, this man was the landlord. She stood about to give the man a piece of her mind for barging in on a man this late but stops when she saw the look on George's face. The last thing this boy need was to hear was an argument right now. This was probably what the Doctor thought too as he took out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the little boy.

"Is that a torch?" George asked no longer paying attention to the two men outside his bedroom.

"Screwdriver." The Doctor said smiling and once again sat on the bed. "A sonic one." He made it buzz in different tunes this time. "And other stuff."

"Please may I see the other stuff?" Georgie asked so sweetly that couldn't help but gush at him.

"Of course you can, hun." She said before the Doctor could reply. He raised a brow at her but still points his sonic screwdriver at the toys and made the few with batteries come to life.

"Pretty cool, eh?" He said smiling as one of the remote control cars attacked Katelyn's feet, causing George to giggle.

"Alright, alright!" Katelyn said as she to sat on the bed so she would no longer be attacked by the little car. "I see what you did there." She said giving the Doctor a stern look. He only smirked at her and turned his attention back to George.

"That's better. No tears from George, that's what I've heard. Go on, give us a smile, there's a brave little soldier." The Doctor said comforting the boy and stood up once again. " Bit rusty at this. Anyway, let's open this cupboard, eh? There's nothing to be..."

The Doctor trailed off as he scanned the cupboard with his sonic screwdriver. The said object in his hand suddenly squealed an awful high pitch noise at the cupboard causing the Doctor to look worriedly at the screwdriver.

"Off the scale." He said breathlessly as he sat back down on the bed slowly, his eye never leaving the cupboard.

"Doctor, what happened?" Katelyn asked the now still Doctor.

"Right. Sorry about that." Alex apologized as he reentered the room. "So, have we got this thing open yet?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no. You don't want to do that."The Doctor shouted at Alex as tried to open the cupboard.

"Why?" Alex asked looking between the Doctor and his son.

"Because George's monsters are real."

* * *

Katelyn and Alex watch as the Doctor went through the cabinets in the kitchen. Alex was clearly upset with the Doctor's statement about the monsters being real in front of his son and Katelyn truly couldn't blame him. Then again the Doctor did seem to love one liners.

"You're both supposed to be a professional. I'll never get him to sleep now. It's so irresponsible." Alex ranted at them, as the Doctor held up three coffee mugs."It's so irresponsible."

"No, Alex. Responsible. Very. Cupboard bad. Cupboard not bare. Stay away from cupboard. And there's something else. Something I've missed. Something staring me in the face." The Doctor said looking around the kitchen.

"Look, I'd like you to leave, please. You're just making things worse." Alex said pointing to the door.

"Alex we can help." Katelyn tried to argue.

"No, and will you stop making tea. I want you to leave." Alex said grabbing the mugs away from the Doctor now.

"No." The Doctor said taking back the mugs and continued to make tea.

" What? What do you mean no?" Ales said outraged by the Doctor, who had now moved to the fridge for milk. "Leave. Get out. Now, please." He ordered shutting the fridge in the Doctor's face each time he opened the icebox, until finally the Doctor gave him a stern look. "Look, maybe this was a bad idea. We should sort out George ourselves." He said calmly after taking a deep breath.

"You can't." The Doctor took the milk out of the fridge and went back to the mugs.

"No one's going to tell us how to run our lives. I don't care who you are or what wheels have been set in motion. We'll sort it."

"Alex this isn't something a you can fix." Katelyn pleaded with the father.

"I'm not just a professional. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor told Alex as he poured the milk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex snapped at the time lord.

"It means I've come a long way to get here, Alex. A very long way. George sent a message. A distress call, if you like. Whatever's inside that cupboard is so terrible, so powerful, that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all the barriers of time and space." The Doctor had stop making tea now as he explained how difficult it was to reach him. "Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire. Through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex. Monsters are real. "

Katelyn knew it wasn't right to be giddy at the Doctor's words, but when he spoke like this she felt a sensation of awe. It was moments like this when he spoke with such wisdom, it frightened her and delighted her all in the same moment. A not so casual reminder that the man in front of her was not a man at all but thousand-year old alien that let her become apart of his life.

"You're not from Social Services, are you?" Alex said looking now at the Doctor and Katelyn in a mixture of fear and awe.

"You really thought an American would be a British social worker?" Katelyn chuckled at the poor man. "I'm going to check on the kid, maybe some company will help him sleep." With that Katelyn left the Doctor and Alex in the kitchen.

"Right, first things first. You got any Jammie Dodgers?" The Doctor asked hopefully at the stunned Alex.

* * *

**P.S. I found some my old account from 2010, if you guys wanna read those crappy unfinished fics be my guest lol they definitely made me laugh yesterday. The Pen name is KingPress. **


	29. Just Like Old Times

**Hey oh! So here is another chap, got any questions, just remember I will always answer the best way with out spoilers... sometimes.. anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Katelyn knocked before entering George's room, where the little boy was still shivering as he sat in bed. Katelyn sat in the Doctor's spot in the middle of the bed, as George continued to look at her wearily.

"Hello again." She said trying her best to sound gentle. "Do you wanna talk to me about the monsters?" George quickly shook his head no. "Alright how about..."

Katelyn looked all over the room, trying to find something to entertain the boy. Her eye rested on the small car in the window.

"Oh do you like race cars?" She asked picking the car off the window. "Where I live a lot of people like race cars."

"Where is that?" THe little boy looked intrigued now, causing Katelyn to smile.

"America, in the south." Katelyn told him putting the car back in the window.

"Is that why you sound so funny?"

"I reckon." Katelyn shrugged looking around the room again. "It's a funny place too, I guess. People drink cold tea, drive on the right side of the road, and our biscuits are just bread." Katelyn chuckled as the George gasped, and jumped off the bed.

Katelyn watched as he began to rummage in his toy box. Which surprisingly had a fair amount of toys in it for how many were scattered around the room. He grabs a small ziplock bag from the very bottom of the chest and hold it out to Katelyn.

"I was saving it for later, but here you need it more than I do." In the bag was three smushed chocolate chip cookies, that had seen better days.

Katelyn's heart ached at the pure kindness of this traumatized little boy. He was being tormented by some strange being in his cupboard, but he still had the heart to give her the cookies he had saved to her.

"Tell you what we will eat them as soon as the Doctor gets rid of the monsters. Okay?" She said taking the cookies and putting them on his nightstand. "Now come on, how about a story?"

George smiles picking a book of the floor and giving it to her.

"Fairy Girl?" She read the title of the light blue picture book. "Geez, really you too, eh? I'm really starting to question that name."

"It's one of my favorites." George stated as he got back on the bed.

"Isn't it a little girly?" she asked flipping through the pages. George ignored her and made the book go back to the first page.

"There once was a man who never had a plan. He would always follow through and find a place for you. But the man was lonely, and never felt homey. Until one day he met you, in his box of blue." Katelyn stopped reading as she saw a drawing of the TARDIS on the page of the book.

"Keep reading." George whined flipping to the next page, but Katelyn didn't.

On the next page was a drawing of her in a what looked like a crashing space ship.

"You save him when he was mad and stayed when he was sad." George read the one line on the page.

"Where did you get this book?" Katelyn asked him, as she quickly flipped through the pages.

"Mum got it." Katelyn stood picking up other books in the room.

"George where at?"

"I don't remember." He was starting to look frightened again.

"George, I need you to remember. It's very important." Katelyn pleaded.

"I don't know." He squeaked.

"You must it's practically brand new!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" He kept saying over and over just as the lift sounded again.

Katelyn tried to shush him, but before she could do so she felt something grab her ankles. She looked down to see that around her ankles were two robots. Katelyn tried to shake them off but found she couldn't move at all.

"Please saved me from the monsters!" Was the last thing Katelyn heard as she was pulled off her feet and drug under George's bed.

* * *

Katelyn woke with a start hearing screaming not to far from her. She looked around her only to see she appeared to be in an old parlor room of an old house. She stands trying to make as little nose as possible, and straining her ears for any other noises in the house.

"Tick tock goes the clock." She hears a sing-song voice echo through the room.

Katelyn turns to see a life-size china doll behind her. The Doll was worn with chipped paint, and both of its eyes missing out of its sockets. It was singing as it advanced on Katelyn.

"Not today." Was all Katelyn said as she grabbed one of the chairs in the room and threw it at the doll.

She had thought the doll would shatter upon impact but instead the the chair splintered and fell to the floor. Katelyn now understanding fighting the dolls would not help turns heel and runs.

"Don't let them touch you!" She heard someone yell as she ran in to a library room. Katelyn closes the door behind her and puts her weight into it as the doll tried to force its way in.

"Kate?" She looked across the room to see both Rory and Amy fighting to keep a door closed as well.

"Is this where you guys have been? I thought you went off to make out or something." Katelyn chuckled as they both gave her a disapproving look.

"Can we please focus on the problem at hand!" Rory shouts at her just as the doll stopped banging on her door.

"Where are we?" Katelyn asked as she pushed a giant wooden block in front of her door.

"No idea but if they touch you, you turn into one."Amy explained as Rory as put a large spool of thread the size of a barrel against their door.

"So what a haunted doll house?" Katelyn asked as Amy started pacing the small room

"Maybe. I don't know. We can't stay in here. We've got to get out!" Amy yelled at them.

"Um how?" Rory asked his wife.

"Take control, Rory. Take control of the only thing we can. Letting them in." Amy told him grabbing the front of his jacket.

"Are you nuts?" Katelyn shouted at the ginger. "How are we going to get past them, ginger?"

"It'll surprise them. We open the door and we push past them. Kick them, punch them, anything, okay?" Amy told them looking detrimened.

"Okay." Rory agreed to her plan, and then they both looked to Katelyn.

"As much as I love libraries, I don't want to die in one." Katelyn said and grabbed a tooth pick that had been discarded on the floor.

"Okay." Amy then moved to the door ready to move the spool.

Rory grabbed the mop that was leaning against a empty bookcase and then readied himself next to Katelyn ready to run out the door. Katelyn noticed his choice in weaponry and couldn't help but grin.

"Just like old times, eh Rory?"

"What?" But Katelyn didn't answer as Amy let the dolls in.

Katelyn swung hitting the first doll and making it fall to the floor. She then barreled through the other doll with Rory's help and made it to the stairs, just as Amy called out.

"Rory!" Amy shouted she struggled in one of the dolls arms.

"Amy! Get off!" Rory yelled at it, but stopped as both he and Katelyn watched in horror as she turned into a red-headed doll.

"Come on Rory we gotta find the Doctor!" Katelyn shouted shaking his shoulder. "He can save her, come on!"


	30. Father and Alien

**10,000 views! So excited!**

* * *

Rory and Katelyn are pinned once again in a room as the dolls beat and pound on the door.

"Of all places, the loo." Rory groaned as he looked at the toy toilet, as he pushed back against the door.

"Just be glad it's a fake one." Katelyn growled back at him.

"Oh, cause that would have made a difference." Katelyn rolled her eyes at him but decided to let the argument die. "So what are we gonna do now?" There was a pause before Katelyn spoke.

"I'm gonna hold them back, and you are gonna run to get the Doctor."

"Hold them, how? You broke your pick insides one of their eye sockets." Rory shouted at her.

"I let them get me, they will to busy changing me to get you." She explained.

"No, you come with me or not at all!" Rory said slamming his fist into the door angrily.

"Just do as I say Rory, it's not like the Doctor won't save us. You, yourself told me that's all ever does."

"Yeah, but if you don't show up with me I might as well be turned." Rory argued as the door lurched forward again. "The Doctor isn't exactly keen to when you are in danger."

"Why would he even care, I'm just the sick hitchhiker, that gets to enjoy flowing him around."

"Gah!" Rory yells frustrated. "Would you match timelines already your driving us absolutely mad!"

"What are you on about?" Katelyn asked confused by Rory's outburst.

"Spoilers."Rory growled through his teeth.

* * *

The Doctor and Alex appear at the bottom of the stairs that Katelyn and Rory had fled from moments ago.

"Massive psychic field, perfect perception filter, and that need. That need of Claire's to, to. Stupid Doctor. Ow." The Doctor sadid hitting himself as Alex used a pair of giant chhlid safety scissors fend himself from a doll. "George is a Tenza. Of course he is."

"He's a what?" Alex asked as the Doctor went to try the other doors around the staircase.

"A cuckoo,a cuckoo in the nest. A Tenza, he's a Tenza." The Doctor explained slamming the door int the face of a red coat doll. "Millions of them hatch in space and then whoomph, off they drift, looking for a nest. The Tenza young can sense exactly what their foster parents want and then they assimilate perfectly." He slammed another door as another doll tried to snatch him.

"George is an alien, but he's our child?" Alex asked before jabbing the dolls with his scissors.

" Of course he is. The child you always wanted. He sensed that instinctively and sought you out, but something scared him." The Doctor elaborated as they back up the stairs. "Started this cycle of fear. It's all completely instinctive, subconscious. George isn't even aware that he's controlling it. So we have to make him aware. George!"

The Doctor shouted to the child outside the cupboard.

"George, you're the only one who can stop this, but you have to believe. You have to believe. You have to know you're safe. I can't save you from the monsters. George, listen to me!" The Doctor pleaded as Rory and Katelyn appeared having managed to escape the loo.

"Katelyn! Rory!" The Doctor exclaimed seeing the murse, and his Katie. "Where's Amy?"

Rory pointed to the only red-headed doll that was attacking them, causing the smile on the Doctor's face to disappear.

" George! George, you have to face your fears! You have to face them now!" The Doctor yelled again to the little boy. "You have to open the cupboard, or we'll all be trapped here forever in a living death. George!" The dolls were almost on them now, as Katelyn and the Doctor stood back to back as Rory and Alex tried their best to keep the back.

"George, you need to listen to him!"Katelyn shouted her heart beating fast in her chest.

"George listen to me!" The Doctor grabs one of Katelyn's hands a holds it tight.

Katelyn paid no attention, for even now she was even to afraid to look away from the dolls. The Dolls where so close now that Rory and Alex couldn't even push the back. The Doctor begged George again and again, and then suddenly the room was filled with light and all dolls froze int place. George had opened the cupboard and was now standing in the bottom of the stairwell.

"George, you did it. You did it. Hey, it's okay. It's all okay now. Everything's going to be fine."But as soon as the words left the Doctor's mouth the dolls reanimated and started converging on George.

"No, no, no, no, no. George, you created this whole world. This whole thing. You can smash it. You can destroy it." The Doctor told them as the dolls came closer to George. George shakes his head to afraid to speak. "Something's holding him back. Something's holding him back. Something." The Doctor said getting of the railing and began thinking back to what could be holding George back.

"George you need to fight them, don't let them take you away!" Katelyn yelled down to him.

"That's what did it. That's what the trigger was. He thought you were rejecting him." He said pointing at Alex. "He thought he wasn't wanted, that someone was going to come and take him away."

"We, we talked about it." Alex stuttered.

"Yeah, and he heard you, Alex. A Tenza's sole function is to fit in, to be wanted, and you were rejecting him."

"We just couldn't cope! We needed help!" Alex shouted at the Doctor.

"Yes, but George didn't know that. He thought you were rejecting him. He still thinks it." The Doctor shouted back at Alex.

"But how can we keep him? How can we? He's not..."

"Not what?" Katelyn yelled now at the father.

"He's not human!"

"No but that doesn't matter does it?" Katelyn argued just as George yelled out.

"Dad!" Alex thrusted the scissors into the Doctor's arms and pushed past the dolls that surrounded his son, and brought him into his arms.

"Whatever you are, whatever you do, you're my son, and I will never, ever send you away. Oh, George. Oh, my little boy." Alex told his son as they hugged in at the bottom of the stairwell.

The Doctor looks at Katelyn to see her smiling happily at the father and son. He to smiled felling her squeezing his hand back.

"Just ignore me I got something in my eye." She joked as they both transported back into George's room.

* * *

"Right, stay still. Still as a statue, or I'll come and get you. " Alex said as George laughs.

Alex good of his promise picked up the laughing child and put him on the counter next to Katelyn who was cooking eggs on the stove,She smiled and tossed a piece to the boy, who caught it with his mouth earning a cheer. The Doctor grabs a pack of something that looks like ham from the fridge and waves it at George, who giggles even more.

"Hi." A woman said timidly as she enter the apartment.

"Hello. You're Claire, I expect." The Doctor greeted the mother giving her air kisses on both cheeks. "Claire how do you feel about kippers." He asked waving the apparent kippers in her face as well.

"Er, who?" Claire asked as the Doctor moved to stand behind Katelyn.

"They sent some people about George. It's all sorted." Alex explained to his wife.

"Yeah, we had a great time, didn't we?" The Doctor said resting his chin on top of Katelyn head and winking at George.

"Yeah!" George agrees biting into a piece of toast.

"See? He's fine." Katelyn agreed smiling at Claire now.

" What, just like that?" Claire asked astonished.

"Yep." The pair agreed in sync.

* * *

Katelyn and the Doctor try to leave Alex's apartment quietly, but are stopped when Alex called after them.

"Doctor, Katelyn, wait." They turn to see the worried father.

"Sorry yes, bye." The Doctor said shaking Alex's hand.

"No, no, you can't just. I mean..." He tried to speak.

"It's sorted. You sorted it. Good man, Alex. Proud of you." The Doctor tries to hurry away again.

"What, that's it?" Alex called after them.

"Well, apart from making sure he eats his greens and getting him into a good school, yes."

"And some friends." Katelyn added.

"But is he going to, I don't know, sprout another head or three eyes or something?" Alex asked worriedly.

"He's one of the Tenza, remember. He'll adapt perfectly. Hey!"The Doctor greeted George as he joined them outside the apartment as well. " Be whatever you want him to be."

The Doctor turns away from them and pulls Katelyn along with him.

"So he becomes anything his parent's want, he will a virgin forever." Katelyn teased, making the Doctor stop in his tracks.

"I might pop back around puberty, mind you. Always a funny time!" He said causing Katelyn to laugh as they go back to the Ponds.


	31. Months

**Sorry for the wait, [illness and lack of internet] so hope you enjoy this quickie. BTW do you guys like Max or hate him?**

* * *

Doctor and Katelyn found the Ponds sitting on a short brick fence next to a playground near the apartment complex. They both looked extremely tired from their recent adventure in a doll house and Katelyn couldn't blame them.

"Come on, you two. Things to do, people to see, whole civilisations to save." The Doctor said as he sat himself between Rory an Amy. "You feeling, okay?"

"Er, I think so..." Amy told him as he hugged them both.

"Well, it's good to be all back together again, in the flesh." The Doctor beamed looking at his four companions, before he sprung back to his feet. "Come on, you to Keith. Don't want to leave you again."

Katelyn turned to Rory and Amy confused by the Doctor's word, but they only shrugged as they followed the Doctor into the Tardis.

"Now, did someone mention something about planets and history and stuff?" The Doctor asked once everyone piled into the TARDIS. "Where do you want to go?"

The Doctor's only reply was the three blank stares he was given by the humans on board.

"Mind's gone blank." He said disappointed at them.

"Well, I have just been turned into a wooden dolly." Amy retorted to the time lord.

"And I'm not allowed to say Disneyland anymore." Katelyn also argued.

"Excuses, excuses." The Doctor scoffed as he flipped levers on the console.

"t's tough, though. It's like being given three wishes. The whole universe?" Rory defended as well.

"Or universes." The Doctor corrected and then oohed, as idea flashed through his mind."Three wishes, like Ali Baba. How about that?"

"Oh sure no Disneyland but you will go see one of their stories, is there even a Aladdin?" Katelyn questioned as she once again took her seat at the captain's chair at the console.

"Of course not, but there is a cave that a dessert on Hilfactoria that is quite similar." The Doctor told her hitting another lever as he twirled around the console. "Went there once before, you had looked ravishing in their native dress. Very sparkly as you had put it."

"Kate in a belly dancer outfit, now that something to see." Amy giggled as Katelyn looked at appalled at the idea.

"Yeah not happening, that chest tube I had makes my side look like it was shanked by a giant shark's tooth." Katelyn told them absently rubbing the scar through her shirt."Besides by the feeling in my throat I don't think I'll be around much longer."

The goofy smile on the Doctor's face is wiped away as he realizes that Katelyn was popping off again.

"Sorry, about this it was fun hanging out with you again bow tie." Katelyn told the Doctor as she stood from the chair. "I hope I see yo-" But before Katelyn could finish her sentence the loud pop sounded through out the TARDIS and she was gone.

"Where do you think she will end up this time?" Rory asked after a moment of silence in the TARDIS.

The Doctor instead of answering Rory, set the TARDIS into the void and left the Ponds alone in the console room.

"I hate when he does this." Amy whispered to her husband, as she leaned against the railing around the console. "Always going off to pout until she pops back. You know I can't wait till the day they are both on the same page cause truly this is tiring."

* * *

Katelyn appeared ion an instant in at the bottom of the stairs leading to her apartment. The darkness of night was a plus as was she then rushed up the steps to Max's apartment.

"Max Factor, I'm back and you will never believe what happened." Katelyn said busting through the door and heading for his fridge. "First I meet a new version of the Doctor. Freaks me out cause he looks like Barty Jr."

She told an angry-looking Max as she rummaged in his fridge. After finding a slice of cold pizza she turns to see him glowering at her.

"What?" She asked sitting the slice on his counter.

"Four months." Max states as he stands from his chair and moves to stand in front of her.

"What four months what?" Katelyn laughed nervously.

"Four damn months since I've seen you, since anyone has seen you!" He shouted pointing to the Hobbit calendar on the fridge. " You and the Doctor disappeared after the party and never came back. I lied to your whole family that he toke you home early, but that excuse doesn't cover four months, Katelyn!"

Max's face red with anger as he looked at Katelyn's shocked face.

"That's not right it's only been a few days." Katelyn said wondering why she had been away for so long.

"Maybe for you, but here people think the Doctor kidnapped you." He explained going over to the counter, pulling a paper out from one of its draws and giving the paper to her.

It was a horrible rough suspect sketch of the Doctor with a bow tie. The paper read:

If this man is seen contact authorities immediately. For this man is believed to have kidnapped a college student named Katelyn Mary Keith, from her grandparents home in Pire, Alabama. Ms. Keith is suffering from Lymphoma cancer and is in need of medical attention. Please once again do not approach suspect, only call authorities if he is spotted.

"This is serious, cops are on the look out for you and him." He told her snatching the paper out of her hand and wadding it up. "Of course this doesn't bother you right cause you are off with him, but to the rest of use, your family, your friends well we never know do we if you are coming back."

"Of course I come back." Katelyn shouted back at Max losing her temper finally.

"I traveled with him to Katelyn, I watched as good people died around him. His own daughter was killed in front of him, what makes you think you're safe?" Max jabs her in the chest causing her to stumbled back slightly. " You need to stop this before, I have to bury you like all the rest of my friends."

Max grabs at her throat frightening Katelyn. She slaps at him but stops when she realizes he is only grabbing the necklace around her neck. It was strange Katelyn never remembers taking it off since she had first put it on. It was almost like it was forcing her to forget she was wearing it.

"This is the damn problem, this stupid trinket." Max gave a hard tug on the necklace again.

"What are you gonna do rip it off of me? Stop!" Katelyn tried to pull away her throat closing in on her again. "Damn it Max your only making it worse."

She shoves him away from her, but he doesn't let go of the necklace causing her to tumble forward as well.

"It wont come off!" He shouts almost choking her as he continued to force the jewelry off her.

"No shit!" She yells coughing, and swinging her fist at Max's forearms.

Then without warning a yellow light erupts from the necklace causing them both to stop their struggle. The light almost seemed familiar to Katelyn its glow golden, and sparkling.

"I'm sorry, Fairy-girl, I'm sorry for what I have done to him." The same disembodied voice spoke to her again, the same one she had heard when the TARDIS console opened. "It has to be done my love, he will be saved in this pain."

It was then Katelyn realized that Max was convulsing on the floor. She had been so distracted by the light she hadn't heard his cries of pain.

"What are you doing to him? Stop it he wasn't trying to hurt me!" Katelyn cried as she tried with out success to help Max.

"Goodbye." The voice whispered as the light in her necklace faded, and once again a pop sounded as Katelyn was transported away, leaving Max out cold on his kitchen floor only to wake up alone the next day.


End file.
